Forbidden Love
by laughingx4ever
Summary: Namine is a socialite who has just moved to Twilight town from Destiny Islands with her father. Roxas is a high school drop out and drug dealer. What happens when these two meet and fall in love? welcomed to read. Reviews are love :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone, Laughingx4ever here. So as most of you I am sure are already aware, I am re-editing and revising this whole Fanfic because I find the grammar absolutely horrible. I am here to let you know however, that I will not only be fixing grammar errors but I might also add additional scenes in the early chapters of this fic as well. Once I have completed this I will start updating this story once again. A million apologies to all my readers but my grammar in the early chapters of this story really ticks me off and I feel that i'll never be able to move on with the plot-line if the early chapters aren't and written correctly. So please enjoy this new edited and revised version of Forbidden love. 1-18-11

* * *

"The plane will be landing in 5 minutes. Everyone please make their way back to their seats and fasten your seat-belts. I repeat, Please make your way back to your seats and fasten your seat-belts. We will begin to descend shortly"

The loudspeaker overhead shut off. All around passengers were scurrying to their seats, securing last minute thing and began to buckle their children's seat-belts, as well as their own, to prepare for the landing. In the first class section of the Plane, on a window seat near an Exit door, sitting next to older blonde man was a petite young girl. She had flaxen blonde hair that fell a bit past her shoulders. Her skin was white and creamy and looked soft to the touch. Her lips were plump and pink. her eyes were big and a glittering light blue. She was, in not many other words, beautiful. The petite young girl looked out the window of the Plane and let a small sigh escape from her lips.

"What's wrong Namine? Are you alright dear?, asked the blonde man the young girl, Namine, was sitting next too.

"It's nothing daddy, im fine…really", said Namine.

"Are you sure sweetheart? Your not sick or anything are you?", asked her father with worry in his voice.

"Honestly daddy I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much, im 16, Im not a baby anymore", replied the young blonde.

"Alright then", said her father.

He gave her one last look before turning away. Namine sighed again, much quieter so that her father would not hear her. In reality, she was sick. She was homesick. Namine's parents divorced when she was really young. It was agreed between the two that Namine would go with her father while her older brother would stay with their mother. Her father had then moved the two of them to live on Destiny Islands. Namine had lived on that Island all her life. Her father was one of the richest men who lived there, which in-turn, provided her with everything she could ever want.

She was popular, an Heiress, a Socialite, the girl who had it all. She loved it there. It was home. Growing up with the Ocean for a backyard and beautiful scenery for her to draw just around every corner, she never wanted to give it up. Namine was happy there and, she thought, so was her father. He had never seemed to show how he really felt, especially around Namine. There would be weeks on end when he seemed like the happiest person on Earth and then he would become really depressed and moody.

When Namine was growing up, she would always credit those days of depression to over-stressing at work. As she got older however, she began to see his depression wasn't at all stress related but resulted from another thing entirely. Her Father, the young blonde had found out was still in love with his first wife, Namine's mother, whom he had divorced so many years ago and, as it soon turned out, she was still in love with him as well.

When the two re-met once again a couple of months ago, their love was re-kindled during their time together and they quickly married once again. Since the two were once again a married couple, they decide that it was time for their family to once again be reunited. So after one quick wedding over a vacation holiday, one _really, REALLY_ heated argument between Father and Daughter, three months of trying to convince her father to let stay and live with a friend, One month of packing and sad and tearful goodbyes to all her friends whom she'd know her whole life, Namine and her Father were off to live with her Mother Arieth and her older brother Leon in the place in which she had been born, A place called Twilight Town.

* * *

Yay! Finally up. So this is the first chapter to my story Forbidden love.

I promise to work EXTRA-SUPER-HARD on it!

Its also my first Fanfic, so yeah! Your all welcomed to read and Reviews are appreciated and loved :D

until chapter 2!

**_1/18/11 :_** First Chapter re-edited and revised! Only 14 more to go. As you can see, I added much more detail to this chapter but cut it short and moved the last two paragraphs to chapter 2. It just didn't seem right that the chapter first ended where it did, it gave WAY to much detail and it dragged on forever. So these are basically the types of changes you might expect throughout the next 14 chapters. Hope you like them just as much as the original :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Mother?_ , Namine asked the question in her head, _Is that really her, I cant even remember._ The woman however did not wait for Namine to say something she quickly ran to her daughter and threw her arms around her, holding her tight as if Namine might disappear at any moment. "Welcome home dear", said Arieth as she continued to hug her daughter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Namine hugged her mother back, tears now forming in her eyes as well. She had no idea she could love a complete stranger after just a couple of moments. "Sweetheart, great to see you again", said Cloud coming up behind his daughter and wife. "Darling, I've missed you so much these past few months", said Arieth as she went to hug and kiss her husband, "Im so glad you and Namine are finally here". "That makes one of us", said a male voice this time, "Haha, just kidding". Namine turned to the front door of the house and saw a young man with long, somewhat spiky brown hair standing at the door. He had light blue eyes that matched her own, but his skin was a bit darker than hers. "Namine you remember your older brother Leon right?", asked Cloud as Leon walked towards them. "Umm kinda", said Namine. Leon frowned,"Oh come on you don't remember me, your big brother, we used to go to the beach and play in the ocean all the time when you lived here". Namine thought hard for about a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember… you made me fall that one time and I got that really bad nosebleed",she answered with sarcasm in her voice. "Haha, I remember that day…um sorry 'bout that Nami", Leon said. "Oh no probl",the blonde teen began but then stoped "did you just call me Nami?!?!?". "Umm yeah, again sorry, I wont call you that if you don't want me too" said Leon. Namine blushed a light pink blush,"No no, its okay, I kinda like it actually". Just as she finished talking a cool summer breeze flittered by. Namine shivered, "God, is it always this cold here?". "What are you talking about",asked Leon,"I didn't feel any cold". Arieth came up to her children putting a hand on Leon's Shoulders. "Well she **is** from a tropical island dear, she isn't used to the climate here", replied Arieth. "Well, why don't we get everyone inside then and start getting things settled" said Cloud.

Cloud and Leon started to walk toward all the suitcases that where in front of the house so that they could bring them in. Namine was about to go help her father and brother when her mother suddenly stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Hold on sweetie, I want to show you something", said Arieth. "Alright",said Namine. She was began to wonder what her mother wanted to show her. Arieth told her husband and son to bring in the suitcases while she showed Namine the house. They walked inside and Namine was utterly speechless, the house was so beautiful. It had a great view of the backyard through a great big window that covered a whole wall on one side of the living room, everything was in perfect order and decorated in a Victorian style. Of course it wasn't as beautiful as her house back on Destiny Islands, she thought, _but it comes really close_. "Come this way", said Arieth. Namine followed her mother up the grand staircase, down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. "Some of your belongings arrived here about a week and a half ago. I didn't want you to have to organize everything when you got here so I had someone help me with it" said her mother as she opened the door and showed Namine her new room. All Namine could think to describe the sight she saw was WOW. "I hope it came out just the way you wanted it. Your bathroom is right through that door and your closet is next to the desk by the window", said Arieth. The room was magnificent. Then Namine noticed something. Sitting on her bed was a girl with dark red hair listening to her ipod. The girl noticed the two women and got up from the bed to go greet them. "Namine", Arieth said "this is Kairi Okayasu, she is my sisters daughter and your cousin. You to used to play together when you were younger". Namine stared at the girl. She was very very pretty. She had shoulder length hair, just like hers except the girls was red, she had ocean blue eyes and long eyelashes, her lips were soft and pink, and she had a nice hourglass figure with curves in front and behind. "Hey there, Im Kairi. It's nice to see you again", said Kairi. "Im Namine, It's nice too see you too", said the blonde. "I'll leave you two alone to catch up", said Arieth as she left the room. The two girls stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Namine extremely disliked akward silences. "Soooo, how you like it here so far?" asked Kairi, trying to break the ice. "Hard to tell, you no I've only been here for no less that an hour" Namine answered. "Right" said Kairi. They fell silent once again. "So…what's it like here?", asked Namine, she really did hate awkward silences. "Well" began Kairi "its and okay place to live. The seasons are decent and there's plenty of things to do around town and stuff. But it get kinda boring after awhile if you know what I mean". "Yeah I get what your trying to say", said Namine. The walked to Namine's bed and sat there looking out one of Namine's windows. Namine noticed Kairi's ipod. "So, umm...what are you listening to?", Namine asked. "Oh just P!ATD….you do now them right" Kairi asked. "But of course", replied Namine. A smile creeping onto her face, "Only a idiot that has been living under a rock for the past two years doesn't know who P!ATD". She was happy her and Kairi had found some common ground. Kairi gave Namine a headphone and a few seconds later they were both singing to P!ATD " I write sins not tragedies".

"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. "What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore"

After the song had ended both girls were laughing happily. "Wow… were horrible" said Kairi still laughing. "I think it should be illegal if we ever do that again" said Namine also laughing. They stayed like that for a couple of more minutes. When they finally stopped laughing Kairi was the first to speak. "You know, tomorrow imma take you on a tour of Twilight town. You need to get familiar with all the places okay". Namine stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Okay, sounds cool, I wanna get to know this place, its been so long since I was here I barely remember it"

"Alright then its agreed, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early" said Kairi.

"Yeah" Said Namine "it's a date".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second Chapter up!

I really like where im going with this story, next chapter up soon i promise!  
As always, welcomed to read and reviews are always loved :D

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, tomorrow imma take you on a tour of Twilight town, so that you could get familiar with al the places okay". Namine stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Okay, sounds cool, I wanna get to know this place, its been so long since I was here I barely remember it"

"Alright then its agreed, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early"said Kairi.

"Yeah" Said Namine "it's a date".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was morning when Namine awoke to the sound of tapping at her window.

Tap……….Tap………Tap!

"What the fuck?", Namine said. She abruptly got of her bed and headed to her window to see where the sounds where coming from. She looked outside and saw that it was Kairi that was making the noise by throwing rocks at her window. "What the hell are you doing?", Namine asked her. "Come on, hurry up and get dressed were suppose to hang out today and its already getting late". Namine was confused."What are you talking about, its still early in the morning", Namine answered. "Ummmm sweetie, I think your living three hours behind, its already 10:30am" said Kairi. Namine looked at the clock on her nightstand." OH CRAP!!!, don't worry I'll be ready in 15 minutes", Namine yelled out the window as she ran into her bathroom. She showered quickly and brushed her teeth, she then picked out her clothes which were a cute pair of dark blue denim shorts with a white tank top and a pair of converse sneakers. She did her up into a high ponytail, put on a pair of silver hoop earrings and looked at herself in the full length mirror her mother had gotten for her before heading downstairs. She wasn't gonna deny it, she looked hot. Back on destiny islands, while all her friends were wearing sweats, Ugg boots, and Hollister shirts, she wore skinny jeans, converse, and t-shirts, she was different from everybody else, she had her own style. Most people back on Destiny High admired her individuality, but some just talked shit and constantly called her a slut, bitch, whore, skank, ect. Namine didn't care however, she knew she wasn't any of those things. _And besides, im popular those people are just jealous of me, _Namine would always say to herself.

Namine raced down the stairs quickly and headed for the kitchen. She saw her parents eating breakfast as she went to get an apple for herself. "Good morning baby girl" said Cloud. "Morning daddy", Namine replied (she'll never get tired of being daddies little girl). He looked up from his paper and for the first time that day got a look at what his daughter was wearing. He expected her in her pj's not all dress up and ready to go out somewhere."Nice outfit" he said sarcastically. "Why thank you dad", she answered as she headed for the kitchen exit. "Wait, hold on Namine get back here…just where do you think your going?" Cloud asked. "Out with Kairi, she invited me to go look around town today" "I don't know Namine" Cloud started, but was cut-off by Arieth.

"Have fun dear", said the tall brunette woman. "Thanks mom, see ya", Namine said as she raced out her front door. "Be back before eight", yelled cloud after his daughter. He then looked to his wife who had an innocent look on her face. Arieth came up behind Cloud and wrapped both her hands around her husbands shoulders. "Oh let her go dear", she said, "How do you ever expect Namine to get used to living here if you dont let her explore". Outside, Namine had seen Kairi in the front yard with a bike and raced to her. "Hey what took you so long, you said 15 minutes" Kairi said. "Sorry, had to convince my dad to let me go, he's so overprotective of me", Namine said. "Don't worry, my dads the same way, now lets get going, were wasting precious daylight minutes", Kairi exclaimed. "Daylight minutes, that's a new one", Namine said laughing. "Thanks, now come on get on my pegs and lets go already!", exclaimed Kairi. Namine got on Kairi's pegs. "Hold on", Kairi said as she started to ride her bike out the front yard and down the street.

As they rode around town Namine was astounded, the town was so pretty. There were small shops around every corner and the people she saw seemed friendly. "This is the town square, probably not as big as your old town square but its kinda popular around these parts", Kairi said as she continued to bike her way around town. After about 20 minutes of riding Kairi rode her bike down a little alleyway. "Where are we going, what are we doing here in this alleyway?", asked Namine. "I just want you to meet some people", Kairi said. "Who?", Namine asked. "My two best friends", Kairi said as she pointed to two kids sitting in a couch at the end of the alleyway. Kairi and Namine got of the bike and started walking towards the two teens. When they got close enough Namine saw that the two teens were a boy and a girl about her and Kairi's age. The girl had long brown hair that curled at the bottom, she wore a short white summer dress with black leggings and ballet flats. The boy had curly blonde hair and he wore a white loose wife-beater with blue jeans and Nikes. When they got to the front of the two teens, Kairi introduced them, "Namine, these are my two best friends Hayner and Ollette. Hayner 18 and friends with Leon and Ollette is 16 and will be a junior with us when school starts in fall. Hayner, Ollette, this is Namine, she Leon's younger sister and she just moved here from Destiny islands yesterday". "Hi, nice too meet you" Said Ollette. "Likewise", said Namine. "So your Leon's little sister, nice to finally meet you, your all he and Kairi here have been talking about for weeks now", said Hayner with a grin on his face. "Really Kairi, you and Leon have been talking about me?", Namine asked surprised. A blush appeared on the blondes cheeks. "Of course, I mean its not everyday you get to meet a long lost family member", Kairi said. Namine smiled. She then started to look at her surroundings, on the walls were posters, there was a table and a couch and in the corners where magazines and portable radio. "Kairi, what is this place?", Namine asked. It was Kairi's turn to smile. "This is the usual spot. Me, Hayner, Ollette, Leon, Seifer, and Yuffie made it a couple of years ago, we come here to hang out", Kairi said. "Ohhhh, cool… but wait, who are Seifer and Yuffie?" Namine asked.

"Two ass-holes that I have to go meet up with in 10 minutes or else they'll beat my fucking ass", Hayner said as he stood up and started to walk out of the usual spot. "I gotta go, I got other plans, see ya later guys", Hayner said as he grabbed his skateboard and dashed off. "Ass-holes?", Namine said. "Na. He was just kidding, Seifer and Yuffie are friends of ours and your brother Leon", Ollette replied, "The four of them are always together". All Namine did was smile, she liked Ollette, she seemed nice. "So Ollette, I was showing Namine around town today, wanna come with us?", Kairi asked. "Sure, beats staying in this dump by myself", Ollette laughed. The brunette went to her bike while Namine and Kairi waked to Kairi's bike. The got on and rode off once again.

For the rest of the day Kairi and Ollette spent the day showing Namine around. They showed her all the great shops, took her to the lake in the middle of the park, showed her the meadow on the outskirts of town, showed her the high school they would be in comming fall and took her old mansion in the middle of the forest. The three girls spent the whole day laughing and having fun and enjoying each others company. After all the riding they did that day, they decide to stop at the ice-cream shop.

The Ollette and Namine grabbed a table outside while Kairi went inside to get the treats.

"Okay Ollette, I know what you want but how about you Namine, what do you want?", Kairi asked. "Sea-Salt Ice-cream please!" Namine said. Kairi and Ollette just laughed. Namine frowned, she didn't see what was so funny. "Why are you guys laughing at me?", Namine said. "Its just that you like Sea-salt Ice-cream", Ollette said. "Yeah, what of it?, Namine said. "Well, we like Sea-Sal ice-cream too", Kairi said. Namine face softened, "Good, I thought you guys were making fun of me or something". The three girls laughed. "Three Sea-Salt ice creams coming right up", Kairi said as she entered the ice cream store. Namine and Ollette sat there for a moment in silence. Ollette then saw Seifer, Hayner, Yuffie, and Leon coming toward them. "Hi guys", she said as they approached her and Namine. "Hey kids what's up", said Leon, "Nami, how it going?". "Good, its been a fun day", Namine replied to Leon. "Leon this is your sister. Damb dude bitch doesn't look a shit like you", said a tall boy in a white beanie and black jeans . Namine got pissed off. "Excuse me who the fuck do you think your calling a bitch?", she said. Just as the boy was about to answer, he was pushed out of the way by a girl with short black hair. The girl wore a green tank top and tight dark black skinny jeans. "Sorry about Seifer there, he's pretty fucked up in the head", said the girl, "Hi im Yuffie". "Im Namine", answered the blonde. "Hey I'm not fucked up", said Seifer as he got up from here he was pushed down. "Awwww, just shut the fuck up dude, your so annoying", said Hayner. A smile crept onto his face. Seifer just glared at him. Kairi then walked out of the ice-cream store and notice that Seifer, Hayner, Yuffie, and Leon were there. "Hey jerks, what ere you doing here?", Kairi asked. "Just hanging out, were about to go to this party right now, so Namine tell mom I wont be home tonight okay", said Leon. "Yeah sure I'll tell her", said Namine. "So where's this party?", asked Ollette. "Its up in Pence house, it stated at 7:00 pm and its 7:25 now, which means Namine you should be heading home soon", Leon said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I have to be home by eight", said Namine. "Okay, well take you home…but first I want to take you to once last place today", Kairi said, "Is that alright Leon?". " I really don't care as just as long as you have her home before eight okay", said Leon. "Alright I will", said Kairi. "Come on guys lets go, the parties already started", said Hayner. The friends said goodbye to each other and Kairi handed Ollette and Namine their Ice-creams as they walked to their bikes. "So where you taking me this time?", Namine asked. "We're taking you to see the sunset", Kairi said. They got on their bikes and began to ride off. _Sunset?, _Namine thought.

Kairi and Ollette biked for 10 minutes before reaching a small cliff. They parked their bikes and got off. Namine started to walk when all off a sudden, Ollette' s hands shielded her eyes. "Hey what are you doing?", Namine asked. "It's a surprise", Ollette said as she started walking forward, forcing Namine forward as well. "What's a surprise?", Namine asked again. "You'll see", said Kairi. The three girls walked for about a minute before they stopped. "Are you ready Namine?", said Kairi. "Ready for what?", asked the blonde. "Were gonna show you the reason why Twilight Town is called Twilight Town", said Ollette. She giggled as she took her hands away from Namine's eyes. The blonde opened her eyes and was in awe.

She could see the sky perfectly from the cliff they were standing on. Namine could see the sun setting and the moon rising. She could see all the different colors the sky made, all the purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows. She could see the form of all the clouds that were shaded different colors and could see twinkling stars. She now understood why Twilight town was indeed called Twilight town. "Wow its beautiful", Namine said. "Yeah, isn't it", said Ollette. Namine started walking a little closer to the edge of the cliff to admire the scenery more beautifully. She looked down to make sure she wasn't to close to the edge. She was about to look up again when she was interrupted by the sounds of laughing people. She knew it wasn't Kairi or Ollette, the voices were of boys. The looked over the cliff to see who it was and sure enough she saw four guys walking down the small path that led back to town. Kairi and Ollette also went to check out who was making the noise and were shocked to see who it was. "Kairi……who are those guys?", Namine asked. Kairi's face had a look of pure disgust in it. "Those guys, their assholes that's what the fuck they are, there're good for nothing worthless pieces of shit!", Kairi growled. Namine was shocked by her friends sudden change of attitude. Ollette walked up next to Namine. "You see the one with the red hair", Ollette said, "That's Axel, he's big trouble, he's been arrested for killing. You don't wanna mess with him, and the one with silver hair, that's Riku. He's just as dangerous as Axel. The one with the spiky brown hair, that's Sora, he got arrested a couple of years ago for stabbing someone I think and the blonde one, that's Roxas. He and Sora are both into drugs and that sort of thing". Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Listen to me and listen to me good Namine, you must never talk to any of those guys. They are dangerous and big trouble, they could kill you. If they ever come near you, run as fast as you can, do you understand?", said Kairi, anger raging in her eyes. "Y-y-yess", stuttered Namine taken aback by Kairi's words. _And here I was thinking Twilight Town is a nice place to live,_ thought Namine. Namine looked back over the cliff too see the boys and noticed that the blonde called Roxas was staring at her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey look up there, that girls staring", Roxas said looking back at the blonde girl. "Who the hell is that?", said Sora looking back to the top of the cliff, "I've never seen her before". Axel also looked back, "Hmmmm the girl seems cute maybe I should go bag that", said Axel sarcastically, "I could use some sex tonight ya know". "You could always use some sex", said Sora. Everyone except Riku broke into a laughter. "Have you noticed who she's with?", he said. Roxas, Axel, and Sora stopped laughing and looked back up at the cliff. Standing next to the blonde girl was a Red haired girl and a brunette. "Kairi and Ollette… Fuck the bitch is with Leon", said Axel through gritted teeth. "Too bad she was cute too", said Riku in an emotionless voice. "Oh well", said Sora. The guys continued to walk except for one. Roxas stopped to look up at the cliff one more time, the girl was still staring at him but then her red haired friend made her look away. _Probably talking shit._ _of course_, Roxas thought. "Hey Roxas, ya coming", yelled Sora. "Yeah coming", said Roxas as he ran toward his friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 finally up! Im so glad. I worked really hard on this chapter.

I wanted to make Roxas comming into the story strong.

I will try to work super-extra-hard to get the next chapter up soon :D

Until then. Your welcomed to read and reviews make me very very happy :]


	4. Chapter 4

Kairi and Ollette… Fuck the bitch is with Leon", said Axel through gritted teeth. "Too bad she was cute too", said Riku in an emotionless voice. "Oh well", said Sora. The guys continued to walk except for one. Roxas stopped to look up at the cliff one more time, the girl was still staring at him but then her red haired friend made her look away. _Probably talking shit. Of course,_ Roxas thought. "Hey Roxas, ya coming", yelled Sora. "Yeah coming", said Roxas as he ran toward his friends.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

5 months have passed since Namine had moved to Twilight town. She spent the whole summer having fun at the beach, shopping with friends, meeting new people, having sleepovers, going to parties, and getting closer to her mother and brother. By the beginning of the school year she had changed her mind about moving to Twilight Town completely, Namine actually liked living in Twilight town.

It was 1:04 pm and Namine was stuck in trigonometry. She had always been good in math, but she hated it. She saw no reason why anyone would need to use math after they were done with school. She didn't mind though, her next class was art and her math class ended in about 2 minutes. "Now class please study the cosine function for homework. You have a quiz on it tomorrow to determine how far ahead you are in the subject", said Mrs. Yuna the math teacher. _Ughh, just what I need. More homework, _thought Namine. Just as Mrs. Yuna was about to say something else, the bell rang. "Now remember kids study", said Mrs. Yuna as Namine left the class. She walked down the hallway to Kairi's locker, she always meet up with Kairi after Trig. Kairi had that same class after her so Namine would always give her the days work and in return Namine got Kairi's Science homework. It was an even trade. "Hey baby, how you doin?", said a guy as she walked down the hallway. " Oh honey shake that ass", said another. Namine just rolled her eyes. _Guys are such pervs, all they care about is sex!_, thought Namine as she reached Kairi's locker. "Apparently now you have a nice ass", Kairi said as she broke into laughter. "Shut up, its not funny!", said Namine. "It kinda is", said Kairi still laughing. Namine silently cursed her schools short plaid skirt that they were forced to wear. "Well at least im not like those whores that walk around the school with their skirts folded up, I mean come on, aren't our skirts short enough?", said Namine. "This is true", said Kairi. At their school the students had to wear uniforms. The guys wore pants, however the girls had to wear skirts. The skirts were plaid and thigh length, but some girls at the school folded their skirts up more, so that they could show off their **stuff**.

"Well whatever, just ignore them, they're not worth it at all", said Kairi. "Thanks", said Namine, "and here, its Mrs. Yuna's work, were doing the cosine function today". "Ah thanks", said Kairi. "Don't thank me, just give me the science work and were even", Namine smirked. "Alright, but I have to go, class starts in like a minute and Mrs. Yuna said that if im late to trig one more time i'll get a detention. God I hate detention, its always full of losers and whatnot", said Kairi. "Well see ya later then", said Namine. "Yeah see ya", said Kairi. The two said their goodbyes and continued down to the hallway to their classes.

Namine got to art class just in time and sat down in her seat. She was glad she had this class all to herself. All her other classes were shared between Kairi, Ollette, Yuffie, and her new friend Tidus who she had meet over the summer. She really didn't care for all her other classes, but in this class she gave her full and undivided attention. She had always been interested in Art. She had been drawing for as long as she could remember. It started out as stick figures but as time progressed so did her talent. She can now draw beautiful scenery and wonderful portraits of people. Even when everything around her is falling apart Namine can always pull out her sketchbook and she'll feel better. "Okay class since it is autumn, I would like all of you to do a painting on what reminds you of Autumn", said the art teacher, "It could be about anything you like, so long as it has to do with autumn". The blonde was left in deep thought. _Hmmmmm_, Namine thought, _something to do with autumn_. She thought about it for the rest of the class. _Something to do with autumn_, She kept repeating in her head. By the time the bell rang signaling that the school day was over, Namine still had no clue on what to paint. She got out her seat disappointedly and made her way to her locker.

"Hey Namine what's wrong, you seem down?", said Tidus as he and Ollette walked up to greet their friend. "Ugh", Namine sighed, "Its just that I have this art assignment due tomorrow and I don't know what to paint". "Well, what's the project suppose to be about?", asked Ollette. "Something that reminds me of Autumn, but its kinda hard you know, being that this is my first autumn since I was four", Namine replied depressingly. "Well you should got to the park, I always go there when I need to figure things out. I just sit back, relax, what the tress", said Tidus. Namine stopped when she heard what Tidus said. She looked at him, a happy smile suddenly on her face. "OH MY GOD TIDUS YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIOUS", Namine practically yelled as she jumped on Tidus and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Ummm Namine, why am I a genius again?", Tidus said. "The trees, that's what i'll draw. I've seen them in the movies. Their always all this different colors. I now i'll draw the tress by the pond. God Tidus I love you Soooo much", Namine squealed. "Oh my, I have to go get some paint", Namine said as she closed her locker and raced to the art room. Namine asked the teacher if she could borrow some paint, which the teacher gladly said yes too. She also borrowed an Easel and a big white drawing pad. She raced out to Kairi's car and asked her to drop her of at the park.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Namine. You don't want me, or Yuffie, or anyone to stay with you?", Kairi asked. "Yeah, i'll be fine, and besides I need to focus on my painting. Having you guys here will only get me distracted", said Namine. "Alright then call me when you get home", said Kairi as she drove off. "I will", said Namine while she waved goodbye to Kairi. Kairi made a turn at the exit of the park driveway. Namine was now all alone, which was the way she liked it. She set up the Easel and then put the drawing pad on it. Once everything was ready she looked out at the scenery. There were many trees with brown, orange, and yellow leaves all around. In the middle of all the trees, there was a pond that reflected the sunlight. Once she was sure she got a good grasp on the view of the scenery, she began to sketch it. Namine sketched every tree she could see in extreme detail making sure not to miss a thing. She sketched the pond and every wave and ripple that was seen in it. She sketched the sky, the grass, and the sun. By the time she was done, it was already 5:00 pm. It took her about 3 hours just to sketch he scenery, now she had to paint it. Namine put down her sketching pencil and looked up at the sky. _It looks pink_, Namine thought. She went to the paint she had borrowed from her art teacher. She picked up the color red and walked up to her painting. Just as Namine was about to pick up her paintbrush She heard a scream coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy on a skateboard heading right for her.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY", the boy yelled, but in the end the boy lost control and fell off his skateboard causing Namine to fall as well. When Namine got back up, she noticed that her once bright white school-shirt now had a bloody crimson red spill on it. Namine looked for the boy who had caused her to fall and saw him getting up a couple of feet away from her. She walked over to him with anger in her eyes. "Hey Douchebag, what the hell is your problem. You just ruined my shirt. If you cant skate the I suggest you stay off a fucking skateboard", Namine said. "Jezze, im so sorry", said the boy in a sarcastic tone, "What the fuck is up your ass". Namine then looked up at for the first time at the boy who had cause this whole mess. He had spiky blonde hair and Ocean blue eyes. Namine knew excatly who he was. "R-Roxas", she whispered in fear as the boy dusted his knees of. She remembered him well, he was one of the boys that Kairi specifically told her not to talk to. She told her that they could kill her. Namine didn't know what to do. Should she call Kairi or run like she was told to do if she ever met one of those guy. "Hey your that blonde girl from the cliffs that day", said Roxas finally seeing what the girl looked like for the first time. Namine didn't know what to say, she was about to just run like Kairi had said but then something caught her eye. Namine noticed that Roxas had landed on something big, white, and square. All the fear Namine had been fearing up to a second ago was gone, she now only wanted to kill the blonde that stood before her. "You son of a bitch", Namine whispered, "What have you done!". "What do you mean?", Roxas said. He was confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?. ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND. YOU JUST FREAKING RUINED MY ART PROJECT. I HAD BEEN WORKING ON THIS SHIT FOR THREE HOUR. THREE MOTHER-FUCKING LONG HOURS AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND RUIN ALL MY FREAKING HARD WORK IN ONE SECOND. ONE GOD DAMB SECOND!!!!!", screamed Namine Her eyes raging with fury. "Damb calm down, im sorry. I didn't know and besides its just a stupid painting right", replied Roxas. "Stupid painting, STUPID PAINTING. THIS AS YOU CALL IT 'stupid painting' IS A HOMEWORK ASSINGMENT THAT'S WORTH 2 FUCKING TEST GRADES", Namine screamed. "Ah well whatever", said Roxas as he picked up his skateboard. "Excuse me. What do you mean by whatever?", said Namine in an annoyed voice this time. "I mean its not my problem so I don't have to deal with it", Roxas replied with a nasty smirk spread across his face. Namine was utterly speechless, _Who in this world does this Roxas think he is talking to me in this way_, Namine thought. "Well se ya. you bitch", Roxas said as he started to skate away and that's all it took. Something inside Namine snapped. "No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it", Namine said as she walked up to Roxas (who was just getting ready to skate off) and pushed him into the pond. Namine went and grabbed her belongings including the now ruined sketch that she had put so much effort and dedication into. The water wasn't that deep so Roxas was able to swim back up. When he resurfaced he saw Namine walking away. "NAMINE YOU FUCKING BITCH. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU", Roxas screamed at her. Namine just turned around and flipped him off, then she continued contently on her way home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sweetie, what happened to you?", said Arieth when she saw the condition Namine had come home in. Namine's shirt was a dark red, her face was dirty with dirt, and she had a broken sketchpad in her hands. "Are you alright?", Arieth asked again. "Im fine mother, I just got into a little accident at the park", Namine smiled up at her mother. She didn't want her mother to worry about her so she thought lying was the next best thing. "What type of accident dear?", said Arieth. "Oh I just tripped and spilled paint all over myself. Clumsy, clumsy me", Namine lied again. "Oh, well Kairi said that you were working on a painting in the park, do you mind if I see it?", Arieth asked Namine. Namine gloomfully handed her mother the broken sketch. "Namine what happened to your painting?", Arieth asked. Namine sighed, she was getting sick of all her mothers questions. "I told you mother, I tripped and unfortunately landed on my painting", Namine said, "Now if you please excuse me mother, im going up to my room. I have to finish my homework". Namine said as she headed up the stairs. "What about dinner sweetheart?", Arieth asked.

"Not hungry", Namine yelled as she made her way down the hallway to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Roxas honey what happened to you? Why are you all wet", said a brunette girl with slightly tan skin and bright green eyes sitting on a bed. "I fell in the pond while I was skateboarding in the park", Roxas replied. "You fell? While you were Skateboarding?", said the girl with suspicion dripping in every word she said. "Yeah. Why, so hard to believe?", Roxas replied. "Its just that your so good at skateboarding and I've never heard of you falling", replied the girl. The blonde teen rolled his eyes. Roxas took of his shirt revealing his well-toned abs and jumped on the bed next to the girl. "Come on Selphie. Do you think I would ever lie to you", Roxas purred in her ear. He had been really streased out lately and need to _**relax**._ Selphie considered this for a moment and then answered, "No I guess not". Roxas then captured Selphies lips in his own and bought her into a deep kiss. He laid her back down on the bed and started to undo the buttons of her shirt. He then took it off her body and threw it to the floor. Right before he got to her bra, Selphie sat up and whispered, "I love you Roxas" into his ear. "Yeah", he replied, "I love you too". Roxas lied. In fact he always lied to Selphie, everyday. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. If Selphie indeed loved Roxas then she wouldn't be sleeping with Axel, Sora, Riku, and all his other friends. Roxas didn't care anymore. He never cared at all actually. But even thought he had a deep hatred for his girlfriend, something inside him couldn't bring him to break up with her. What it was he had yet to know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namine laid in her bed. She had finished her homework, gone down to dinner after deciding she was hungry after all, re-did her sketch from memory, took a nice long soothing bath, put on her nightgown, and got herself into her bed. She was tired and needed sleep. She had promised to call Kairi when she got home, but she decided against it. She really just wanted her space for now. She needed to blow of some steam, she was still pissed off at Roxas. _How can someone I barely even know get me so pissed so quickly_, she thought over and over again. She decide to push all thoughts off the blonde out of her head, but somehow the image of him kept coming back to her. She had no idea how to get him out of her mind. She then remembered Kairi's words: "Namine, you must never talk to any of those guys, they are dangerous and big trouble, they could kill you, if they ever come near you, run as fast as you can, do you understand?". Immediately all thought were gone from her head. It had been replaced with a new thought, Kill. _Could Roxas actually **kill** me, would he actually **kill **me?_, Namine thought. She stared out her window. The moon shone brightly that night and its light filled every inch of her room. Her eyes suddenly became heavy with sleep as she laid there in her bed, with images of a Roxas filling her head once again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 complete! Im so happy.

It's been a while since i've posted but here's the latest chapter in the story.

I pinky-promise that i will update very soon.

Until then Please read&review.

k' thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Could Roxas actually **kill** me, would he actually **kill **me?,_ Namine thought. She stared out her window. The moon shone brightly that night and its light filled every inch of her room. Her eyes suddenly became heavy with sleep as she laid there in her bed, with images of a Roxas filling her head once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Namine was walking in the park. It was a dark outside, so Namine wanted to get home soon. She was almost to the edge of the park, when she heard footsteps following her. She tuned around, but saw nobody there, so she started walking again. Namine then heard the footsteps following her again and started walking a little faster but just as she did, the footsteps became more rapid. Namine was now running. She could see her house only a few feet away. Namine was just about to reach her gate, when she fell. The footsteps stopped and she turned around to see who was following her. Namine saw a blonde boy with blood red eyes looking over her. "Ro-Roxas", Namine stuttered. Her heart was beating extremely fast, she was literally afraid for her life. "Hey there Namine", Roxas said as he pulled out an object from his pocket. Namine new what it was and began to cry tears of fear for Roxas was holding a gun in his hand. He slowly pointed the gun to her forehead. "Goodnight Namine", Roxas said as he pulled the trigger.

"AHHHHHHH", Namine screamed as she awoke. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was safe in her bedroom and not outside in the dark night. She looked at her clock on the nightstand to see that the time read 2: 43 a.m. Namine plopped down on her bed and covered her face. "Ughh…not again", Namine moaned. It had been about week since her run in with Roxas and ever since that day, she kept having the same re-occurring dream over and over again. It was always her walking home at night, Roxas following her, her tripping, and Roxas coming up to shot her. She should have been used to it by now, but she still got scared. She didn't know why though. Namine hadn't seen or heard from Roxas in a week and as far as she was concerned, she will never see him again. She had nothing to worry about. Namine looked back at her clock, 2:44 a.m. She sighed, she didn't want to go back to sleep, but she knew she had too, she had school in the morning.

That morning Namine woke up at 7:45 a.m. School started at 8:20 a.m. on the dot. There was no way she was going to make it to school on time. She could of course take a shower, do her hair and be dressed and ready by 8:00 o'clock sharp. The problem was she needed a ride to school. Destiny high school was a good 35 minutes away from where she lived. The only way she could possibly ever get there on time now was by car. Namine's usual ride to school was Kairi, but she knew that Kairi was already gone. Kairi always left early everyday to pick up Ollette and Yuffie and then she would go grab some breakfast before classes started. Namine could try calling Kairi, but the chances of her returning for her were slim to none. Kairi had been trying to deal with Namine's tardiness for the past couple of days and Namine didn't want to lie to Kairi again. She had been making up excuses as to why she had been waking up late for the past week now. There was no way in hell Namine was telling Kairi about her dream. Namine would then have to explain why she was dreaming about a guy that Kairi specifically told her not to talk to and she would have to tell her about the whole park incident. Namine didn't want to piss off her cousin. So since she had no ride and she was sure as hell not gonna walk for a half an hour just to get to school, Namine decided to stay home that day. "Leon, can you come in here for a second", Namine called. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and then saw Leon walk into her room. "And so the princess awakes. Im surprised your not still knocked out after all the screaming you did last night. You better hurry up or you'll be late for school", Leon said as he walked over and stood at the foot of her bed. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell mom im staying home today. Im way tired from all my waking up at the middle of the night and my ride to school has already left", said Namine. "Wait, what do you mean by ride to school?", asked Leon, "You don't have a car?". Namine just glared at him, "Of course I don't have a car. Under what roof have you been living for these past few months?". Leon chuckled at his sisters comment. "So, you don't have a car. How have you been getting to school then?", asked Leon. "Kairi's been driving me", said Namine. "So Nami doesn't have a car", said Leon. Namine rolled her eyes, "Yes, Leon we've established this already". Leon smiled, "Well just have to fix that" said Leon as he started to walk out the door. "Don't forget to tell mom im staying home", said Namine. The blonde then sunk back into her bed.

Arieth called Namine a couple of Minutes later from her job at the hospital. Arieth was a doctor and told Namine that it was a good idea that she had decided to stay home. Her daughter had been so sleep deprived in the last couple of days she was actually starting to worry about her. After she hung up with her mother, Namine tucked herself under the covers of her bed and went drifted off into a much needed relaxing sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas was on the roof of a house, looking up at the sky. He was clad in only a white undershirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. The wind was blowing heavily and cold that morning but he didn't care, it felt relaxing to him. Roxas stayed there for a while until he heard the voice of somebody calling him from inside. "Roxas… Roxas where are you?", said a male voice. He recognized the voice immediately, it was Sora's. Sora was Roxas cousin, even thought they considered themselves to be brothers. Sora was 17 and for as long as Roxas could remember, had been the only person in his life that truly cared for him. "Im out here", said Roxas not once looking away from the sky. A couple of seconds later Sora head popped out the window near where Roxas was sitting. "There you are, come on in Roxas you're gonna get sick out there wearing only that", Sora said. "In a minute", Roxas replied. "Alright, but hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold", said Sora as he made his way downstairs. The blonde male shook his head. _Why does he always have to baby me_, he thought. Roxas looked at the sky for a little while longer thinking that maybe he could finally get her out of his mind. Namine had been haunting his every waking moment ever since their blow-up about a week ago. "She was so self-centered, mean, loose-tongued, a bitch", Roxas thought. Roxas had always been good at figuring people out. He could tell a persons personality just by looking at them like for example when he looked at Sora, he could tell he was a happy-go-lucky type of guy that was always smiling, he was smart, but he also had a bit of a dangerous side to him. When he looked at Selphie, he could tell she was the type of girl who slept with everyone just to get what she wanted, she was selfish and had no self-respect whatsoever. He had always been good at this but all that changed when he meet Namine. The first time he saw her he labeled her right then and there. _Sweet and innocent type of girl. Little miss perfect. Always does everything she is told_, Roxas thought to himself that first time he saw her on the cliff, boy was he wrong. _Who new that Miss Priss was actually a total bitch_, Roxas thought. He then heard steps walking up the stairs. Roxas loved his cousin to death, but he got sick of his over-protective ways sometimes. He felt Sora look out the window and said "God Sora, I said ill be down in a min--", Roxas stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it wasn't Sora at the window but Riku. "Uhhhhh", was all Roxas could managed to say. "Sora said he wants you downstairs for breakfast now", said Riku. Roxas didn't move. "Come on, please don't tell me I have beat you all the way downstairs", Riku said, a smile forming on his lips. That was all it took for Roxas, Riku was a good friend and all but he was serious about the beating business, he had done it before.

Roxas and Riku walked into the kitchen downstairs to find Sora over the sink washing dishes, Axel (wearing only boxers) sitting on chair and Selphie (wearing only Axel's shirt) sitting on his lap. When Selphie saw Roxas, she immediately ran and threw her arms around him. "Morning honey", Selphie said in a cheery voice, as if he didn't just see her practically straddling his best friends lap. "Yeah morning", Roxas replied. "Roxas, buddy where ya been?", asked Axel, "You got a delivery to make today". "Ugh… another one, that's the freaking third one in the past 2 days", whined Roxas as he sat down on a chair. "Hey, don't complain, ya'making good money here Roxy", said Axel as he took out something small, white and wrapped. He lit it up and started smoking it. "If its such good money, then you go do it", Roxas said. "I cant, im not the drug dealer in this gang. Im the one who kills people, but you Roxas you're the dealer", Axel said with a toothy grin appearing on his face. Roxas sighed, he knew there was no way out of this. "Fine. where do I have to go?", Roxas asked. "At the south gate of the park at 1:30 p.m." said Axel. "What is it this time, Crack, Heroin?", Roxas asked. "Both", said Axel with the smile still on his face. "Whatever", said Roxas as he got up and began to walk up the stairs. "Wait Roxas, don't you want Breakfast?", Sora asked. "Nah, im not that hungry", Replied Roxas. "Hey Roxy, I bet your hungry for this, catch" said Axel as he threw Roxas the Marijuana cigarette. Roxas caught it and began to smoke it. Roxas didn't like drugs but it sure as hell helped relieve a lot of stress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namine woke up 5 hours later completely rested and re-energized. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Once she was out of the bathroom she put on a nice creamed colored sweater with an orange, red and brown plaid skirt. Namine put on a pair of white thigh length socks and a pair of Dark brown boots. She let her hair loose that day and went downstairs to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She looked around the kitchen for a bit and decide to eat a banana. Since she wasn't sick, she decided to go out to town for the afternoon. Namine went upstairs to her room, grabbed her purse, her cell phone and money and walked out the door of her house. She walked for about 15 minutes and decided to do some shopping. She bought a pair of white skinny jeans and new black sneakers to match. She went into another store and bought 3 t-shirts, one of Hollywood undead and 2 of Paramore. After she got out of the second store, something caught Namine's eye. Across the street from where she stood there was a vibrantly decorated store. It had moving statues and a smoke machine out in front. Namine decided to go check it out. She walk across the street and entered the store. The store was full of all sorts of costumes and make up. There were wigs and weird types of shoes. Namine took out her cell phone and checked the date, it read October 26. _Of course_, she thought, _Halloween is a couple of days away_, Thought Namine. Yuffie said there was suppose to be this big Halloween party and that to be able to go you needed a costume. _Maybe I'll come with Kairi tomorrow and buy a costume,_ thought the blonde as she left the store. She went into a coffee shop and bought some hot chocolate. It was getting cold outside and hot chocolate always made her feel warm. The day was nice so Namine decided to go for a walk in the park. She walked aimlessly around seeing people walking their dogs, mothers pushing their strollers and a class of Kindergartners doing some sort of since experiment involving a caterpillar and a leaf. Namine smiled. Everyone seemed in a good mood that day, it was contagious. She walked for about another 5 minutes until she reached one of the exits of the park. The park was very big so it had four exists, one each side of the park. Namine was walking toward one of them when she suddenly froze in her place. Standing near the exit was the blonde boy whom she'd recognized from her dreams. He was there with two other guys whom she did not recognize. They seemed to be talking about something important. Namine was about to turn the other way when Roxas pulled out little baggies from his pocket and handed it to the two guys. The two guy in return handed Roxas a stack of money. Namine couldn't believe it, she was actually seeing someone deal drugs right before her eyes. The men whom Namine was watching stiffened and then turned toward her. "Oh my god", she breathed. Namine was about to turn around but she couldn't get away for Roxas and the two other men were staring dead at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Who the hell is that?", said one of the guys Roxas was selling drugs to. "I think she knows. Should we get rid of her?", asked the second guy. "No its ok, she with me. She wont say shit", said Roxas. "Alright, if you say so" said the first guy "We gotta go. See ya' next time Roxy boy". Roxas watched as the two men went to their car and drove off. Roxas then turned his attention back to Namine, she was still there staring back at him. Roxas grabbed his skateboard off the floor and walked toward the petite blonde. "Well. Well if it isn't Namine. What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school or something?", asked Roxas. Namine didn't respond. Roxas sighed, "Come on, don't tell me I have to piss you off to get you to talk to me". Roxas shook his head. "What do you mean piss off?", asked Namine. She was lost as to what he meant. "Come on. Your not that clueless are you? Piss you off, like get you mad", Roxas said. "I know what pissed of means idiot. What I meant was why are you suppose to piss me off to get me to talk to you?", Namine asked. "Well last time we met, you only talked to me because I ruined your painting. Sorry by the way or did I apologize for that", said Roxas. Namine glared at the blonde. "No you didn't. You said that it wasn't your problem and then you started to skateboard away", Namine retorted. "And then you pushed me into the pond, remember", said Roxas a nasty smile sprayed across his face. "Fuck you", said Namine. "Really?, when and where?", replied Roxas. "Perv", muttered Namine under her breath. The two teens then fell quiet. Namine was the first to speak after a moment "Sooooo, back there where you uh…um, where you?". "Dealing drugs. Yeah I was, not that its any of your business", said Roxas as he looked up at the sky. "Right", said Namine. A cold wind then flew buy. Namine's hair and shopping bags were flowing in the wind. When the wind stopped Namine looked at Roxas he was shivering. She looked at his body and found that he was only clad in a thin t- shirt and a pair of jeans. "Roxas. What the hell are you wearing. Its like what 48 degrease out side and all your wearing is this? Does your mother let you leave your house like that?", asked Namine. "No she doesn't. Actually she doesn't know at all. She died when I was five", Roxas said. "Oh. Im sorry Roxas I didn't know", said Namine. "Nah its okay. I was five. I don't remember her anyways". Namine felt bad, she had to make up for her rude behavior in some way. Namine saw that Roxas was still shivering. "Here", she said, "Its hot chocolate. It should keep you warm". She handed Roxas the hot chocolate. Roxas didn't know what to say. _Why is she being so nice to me?, I barely know her_, thought Roxas as he took the hot chocolate _Mabey this bitch does have an angelic side to her. _"Uhhh thanks".

"Your welcome. It always keeps me warm, it should do the same for you", Namine said while she gave him a reassuring smile. She suddenly started to wonder what Kairi was talking about. Roxas actually seemed nice, minus the whole drug dealing thing, but he seemed like a well enough guy. Her dreams started to become a silly thing of the past now. Roxas took a sip of the Hot chocolate. _Namine was right it is warm_, he thought as he chugged it down. Within 30 seconds the whole thing was gone. Namine stood there wide-eyed, "Wow that was **hot **chocolate. I cant believe you actually chugged that shit down so quickly", Namine said. "What can I say. You were right, it warmed me right up", answered Roxas. "Well im glad I could help", said Namine. Roxas turned to face the petite blonde."So why aren't you in school anyway? It's a Wednesday and last time I checked there was school on Wednesdays. Did you ditch?", asked Roxas. "No I did not ditch. I just woke up late today and I didn't have a ride to school. I've been sleep deprived for the past couple of days so I decided to stay home today", said Namine. "Sleep deprived? Why?", asked Roxas. Namine smiled at the boy. "Now who's the one who should be minding their own business?", said Namine. "Ohhhh, uhhh, sorry. I didn't mean too?", said Roxas. Namine looked at his face and started to laugh. "What's so funny?", asked Roxas. "Nothing its just you took it so seriously. I was just kidding", said Namine. " Alright then. Well are you gonna answer my question or not? Why are you so sleep deprived?", Roxas asked. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt talking to her. To **her**. One of Leon's friends. It's like he was talking to an old childhood friend. It had never been easy for Roxas to make friends. Even now that he's 16. His bad reputation always got in the way. He usually just hang out with Sora, Riku, or Axel, yet here was, with this total stranger he's met no more that two times in his life and he already seemed attached to her in some way. Roxas was about to ask his question again when he saw Namine's face. It had a look of pure terror in it.

_Why on earth did he have to ask me **that **question_, thought Namine , _It was going so well between us_. Images of her nightmare once again filled her head and she began to shake from fear. Appereantly, it had not become a silly thing of the past. "Hey Namine are you okay?", asked Roxas. "Yeah im fine I just……I gotta go. See ya", said Namine. As she started to run away. She accidentally dropped her phone on her way out of the park. "Hey Namine, wait up", said Roxas. "Sorry but I have to go", she yelled not looking back. Namine ran until she was out of the park and back in her neighborhood. Namine started to walk the long path up to her house which was one of the last houses on the street. _God, everything was going so damb well. Why did I have to act like such a total idiot and run away?,_ Namine thought, _I can't never face him again_. She just wanted to go home and hit herself on the head for being so fucking stupid. She didn't want to run away, but that dream scared the shit out of her and just the thought of being with the very guy that shot her in her nightmare made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She got to the front of her house and was about to head inside, when something caught her eye. Leon was sitting on the hood a brand new red Porsche just smiling at Namine as she walked over to him. "Leon. what is this? Where did you get this car?", Namine asked in an appalled tone. "Do you like it?", He asked. "Yeah. It awesome", said Namine. "Well you better take good care of her. It cost a fortune", Leon said as he threw the keys over to his younger sister. Namine was in total shock. "You bought this car for me?", she asked.

"You said you needed a way to get to school so-" Leon said, but was cut off buy Namine. She threw herself at her brother capturing him in a huge hug. "OH MY GOD LEON THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU'RE THE BEST", screamed Namine. Just then Arieth pulled into the driveway as well. "Namine, Leon, what is this?", she asked eying the brand new car. "Mom can you believe it. Leon went and bought it for me, isin't it great?", Namine said. Arieth looked at her son. A sad and pained look spread on her face. "Yes honey, its great", Arieth whispered as she made her way into the house. Namine was confused, why had her mother suddenly become so down?.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas skated his way back to the house. _So much for a friend_, Roxas thought. He had no idea why Namine would take of so quickly. _Was it something I said?. Something I did?,_ He thought to himself as he skated his way back to the house. In his palm he held Namine's cell phone which she had dropped when she ran away earlier that day. He looked through it and saw pictures of her family, her friends, and herself having a good time. He heard her ringtones she had and looked through her messages. Almost all were from that girl Kairi who Sora liked so much. Roxas didn't understand why Sora liked Kairi. Roxas knew from his high school days. Kairi hated him and his friends, but Sora still found her to be the most amazing girl in the world. _Ugh_, thought Roxas just at the thought of picturing his brotherwith that red haired bitch. Roxas pushed all thoughts of his brother and Kairi out of his head. He decided that he will give Namine back her phone, infact he'll had deliver it to her. Personally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"AHHHHH WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!!!", yelled Namine. "Where's what honey?", asked Cloud. He was in the kitchen eating dinner and Namine was in the living room tearing open every bag she had bought that day. "My cell phone dad. I cant find my cell phone anywhere", Namine said. "Maybe its upstairs in your room", said Arieth. "No I already checked there. Shit I must have dropped it out somewhere", said Namine. "Hey young lady, watch the language", said Cloud. "Sorry daddy", said Namine. "And come on and eat your dinner. You can look for your cell phone later", said Cloud. Namine abruptly got up from where she was in the living room and made her way to the kitchen table and sat down. Namine wasn't hungry, all she really wanted to do was look for her cell phone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 is Up!!!!!! finally!

I kept putting this chapter of because of all the things that i had to do these past couple of weeks.

But as i promised, heres is Chapter 5 of Forbidden Love.

I'll work EXTRA HARD to get the next chapter up EXTRA FAST!

Until then you can go ahead and press the review button and make me a very happy camper :D


	6. Chapter 6

"And come on and eat your dinner. You can look for your cell phone later", said Cloud. Namine abruptly got up from where she was in the living room and made her way to the kitchen table and sat down. Namine wasn't hungry, all she really wanted to do was look for her cell phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So what's this big surprise you have?", said Kairi as she sat on her bed putting her shoes on. She was on the phone with Namine who was telling her about this big surprise she had for her that morning. "Nope im not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see", replied Namine. "Ohhh alright. So why are you calling me from your house phone anyways? Where's your cell?", asked Kairi. "Don't remind me. I lost it yesterday while I was out", said Namine. "How'dyou loose it?", Kairi asked. "Um, well, I uh---". Namine stuttered. "Huh?", asked Kairi. "I probably lost it at the coffee shop or something. I don't know", lied Namine. She hated lying to people. They always found out in the end and it just made things way worse. "Maybe we should stop by after school and check to see if its still there", said Kairi. "Yeah maybe, but speaking of after school I was wondering if you and Ollette wanted to go to this costume shop with me?", Namine said. "Costume shop? Why?", asked Kairi. "Well Halloween is only a few days away and Yuffie told me about this costume party that's going on soooo, what do you say?", said Namine. "Yeah okay, sure sounds like fun", said Kairi. "Alright", said Namine, "Now meet me in front of your house in 10 minutes, i'll be there with the surprise". "Cant you at least give me a little hint?", said Kairi. "Nope", said Namine and then she hung up the phone.

10 minutes passed and Kairi went downstairs, she waited in front of her house for Namine to come. _Where the hell is she?,_ thought Kairi, but just then a red car made its way down her street and stopped in right in front of her. The windows rolled down to reveal Namine in the drivers seat. "What's up?", said Namine looking at her friend who's mouth was now hanging ajar. "No freaking way. You loose your cell phone and you get a car in return. I cant believe it!", said Kairi. "Do you like it? Leon got it for me", said Namine. "Wow, really? You two sure are getting along great", said Kairi. "Yeah, I know. He's a really good brother", Namine said. "Yeah, Apparently a really good brother if he went out and bought you a Porsche", said Kairi. "Yeah. I know, But come on lets go get Ollette. I promised her a surprise too", said Namine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So where'd you get the cell phone?", asked Sora as he looked over his younger brothers shoulders. "Well…I...uh", Roxas stuttered. "Don't tell me you stole it", said Sora. "No I didn't steal it. Its just" , Roxas said, but was cut off by Sora, "Its what?". Sora was really angry. He didn't like when Roxas did anything wrong. Sora had done his fair share of evil deeds in the past and he didn't want Roxas to do the same. Every time Axel sent Roxas out to deal drugs, Sora was always the one to wait by the window until Roxas came back safe and sound. "Well I was talking to this girl yesterday and then she had to leave and she dropped her cell phone while she left", Roxas explained, "I tried to call after her, but she wouldn't turn around". "And are you sure that's what really went on Roxas?", Sora asked. "Yes, really", said Roxas. "No raping, mugging, or beatings?", asked Sora in joking voice. He could always tell when Roxas told the truth. "WHAT!!!!, No of course not. I was even planning to give Namine her phone back today", said Roxas. "Namine?, you mean that blonde that's always with Kairi...and Leon?", said Sora, "How do you know her anyways?". "We met at the park a week ago", said Roxas. "And you say your gonna give her back her phone?", Sora said eying Roxas suspiciously. "Yeah,why?. And don't give me that look", said Roxas as he threw a pillow at his brother. "Well im just saying. You know Namine is with Leon. Wouldn't it be kind of dangerous if he saw you and her together?", Sora said, concern filling his voice. "Well not if I give it to her during school. Leon doesn't go to school", Roxas said. "How are you gonna give it to her during school though. You dropped out, remember", said Sora. "Not if I sneak in", said Roxas. Sora sighed. "Just don't do anything that will get yourself arrested, and whatever you do make sure you **DON'T** get caught by Leon or any of his friends alright", said Sora. "Yeah, yeah okay", said Roxas. "Im serious", said Sora as he left the room. Roxas then feel back towards his bed. _Don't get caught by Leon,_ thought Roxas. "Story of my life"_,_ he said. Roxas has heard those words one too many times in his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This class is so freakin' hard. I hate science so much", said Yuffie. She and Namine were sitting in the back of the classroom while their science teacher was teaching a lesson on atoms. "Its not all that bad. I mean at least we get to copy Kairi's work and she's good in science" said Namine, but in reality she hated science just as much as anybody.

"Yeah true, but still its just so fucking boring, it makes no sense to me whatsoever", Yuffie said as she put her head down on her desk. "Well this class ends in 10 minutes so just bear with me here", said Namine. "Yeah, yeah, I know but lets not talk about science lets talk about that new ride I saw you pulling into the parking lot in today", said Yuffie interest coming back in her tone "Cool car sweetie. Your bro must really love you". "Yeah I guess he does. He's really nice to me. I really love him", said Namine while smiling to herself. "A lot?", asked Yuffie. "A LOT a lot ", answered Namine, "And since when have you started calling me sweetie?", asked Namine. "True. I've seen the way you act and let me tell you, your anything but sweet" said Yuffie "Your more of a Royal bitch, but im pretty sure you'd get mad at me for calling you that after a while". "True, but sweetie. Come on. Can't you think of something better than that?", said Namine. "No, not really, and I like sweetie. Its cute", said Yuffie. The too girls stayed silent for a while after that. Namine looked out the window and stared at the outside for a moment. Memories of the day before began to fill her head. _He was really nice? Why do Kairi and Ollette hate him so much?,_ thought Namine. She looked over and Saw Yuffie, _Hmmm, maybe she knows why_, thought Namine. She decided to take the risk and ask. "Ummm Yuffie?", Namine asked. Yuffie looked at the blonde, "Yes?". "Well can I ask you something", Namine said. "Sure. Go ahead sweetie", said Yuffie. "You have to promise me that you wont get mad or tell anyone though", Namine said. "Don't worry. I wont. Just tell me already", said Yuffie. "Well I was wondering. Ummm, do you know w-why Kairi and Ollette hate R-Roxas so much?", asked Namine. Yuffie just looked at her. "Namine. Don't tell me you've been talking to those guys", said Yuffie. Namine didn't answer. "Namine, have you been talking to them or not!", demanded Yuffie. "Just Roxas", said Namine. Yuffie sighed, "Namine, I thought they told you to stay away from them, their huge trouble". "Yeah, I know but Roxas seems nice and I just want to know why they hate him so much", said Namine. "Listen Namine, their something's you don't know and maybe its better if you don't", said Yuffie. "But I want to know, please tell me", pleaded Namine. Yuffie looked at Namine, her big blue eyes begging to know. "Okay, alright, i'll tell you", said Yuffie "The reason they hate him so much is because"…RINGGGGG!!!!!. Yuffie was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling the students that it was time to change classes. Yuffie got up from her seat and began to walk toward the class exit. "Wait Yuffie", said Namine trying to catch up with her friend "Why do they hate him so much?". "I'll tell you some other time. I have to get to my other class", said Yuffie disappearing down the hallway. Namine sighed. _My only chance_, She thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where the hell can she be? I mean its not like the school is that big", said Roxas. He was standing on his brothers shoulder. He was at Twilight high trying to find Namine so that he could return her phone to her. "Well can you hurry up and find her. I mean come on, my shoulders cant hold you up forever", said Sora. After much convincing Roxas got his brother to come with him. He knew he'd need help sneaking in. "Just cause it's a small school doesn't mean that there aren't a lot of people", said Roxas. "Yeah whatever. Just find her already", said Sora. "Im looking, im looking, jezz", said Roxas as he continued to look through a window at the school. Roxas looked all around the hallway. He looked at every blonde that passed by, _That ones hair is to bright, not bright enough_, Roxas thought to himself. Hehad been looking for about 10 minutes now. He turned to llok to his left and then he saw it. A perfect shade of light yellow hair. Roxas immediately knew it was her. "There she is. I found her", said Roxas. The blonde was just about to call after her, when she entered into the gymnasium. "Crap", said Roxas. "What?. What is it, what's wrong?.", said Sora. "She's in gym. Which means imma have to sneak into the girls locker room", said Roxas. "What! Are you fucking out of your mind! Just call her over to the window and give it to her!", said Sora. "Nope. I said I was gonna hand deliver it to her personally, so that's what imma do", said Roxas as he jumped of his brothers shoulders and raced to the girls locker room window. "Roxas, wait", said Sora as he raced after his younger brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow. Well, well lookie here. Blondie's got herself a pair of juggs", joked Hikari, as the girls got ready for gym class. Hikari was a girl Namine befriended in English class. Hikari was nice and sweet to everyone, but she loved to come up with nicknames for all her friends and to Hikari, blondie seemed to fit Namine well. "They're not that big. Just a 36C", said Namine as she started to put her gym shirt on. "Not that big. Your kidding right mines are only a 34C", said Kairi as she put her clothes in her gym locker. "Yeah but you wear a push-up, kai", said Ollette. Kairi blushed. "Oh, my god that was one time, and it was just to see how they looked", said Kairi as she threw a towel at Ollette. "Haha I was just kidding", said Ollette. "You guys have the weirdest conversations when were all alone, I swear", said Maria. Maria was the senior captain of the Volleyball team and Yuffie's best friend. "Don't look at me. I have nothing to do with it", said Namine. "Yeah, but the topic got started cause of you. So hey you guys coming to my Halloween party, it's gonna be awesome", said Maria. "Oh its your Halloween party?", said Hikari. "Yeah Yuffie said there was gonna be a party but I didn't know who's it was", said Namine. "Yeah. Well its my Halloween costume party, so if you wanna come, you have to wear a costume", said Maria. "Well me, Kairi, and Namine are about to go buy ours after school", said Ollette.

"Well make sure their hot kiddies. There's gonna be a lot of hot guys their so you might wanna mess with them a little", said Maria in seductive tone. All the girls broke into laughter. "That's true" , said Namine, "Imma go wash my hands, ill be right back".

Namine walked away from her friends and towards the back of the locker room where the sinks were. She got some soap from the soap box and turned on the water. She started to wash her hands when she heard a tapping sound. Namine started to look around to see where it came from. She looked to the side of the sink where the noise was the loudest and almost screamed. Roxas was standing on the railing. "Hey Namine open the window", said Roxas. "What the hell are you doing here?", said Namine. "I'll tell you if you just open the damb window", replied the blonde. Namine went to the window and opened it allowing Roxas to enter the locker room. "Hey, was up?'", said Roxas once he was inside. "Roxas what are you doing here, at my school, in the girls locker room?", said Namine. "Namine were going to class are you coming?", called Kairi from the front of the locker room. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I-uh, I got my…period", called Namine, her face becoming a crimson red. Roxas on the other hand was trying to hold in his laughter. "Alright, I'll tell the teacher", said Kairi as she exited the locker room. Once he was sure there was no one else in the locker room, Roxas burst out laughing. Namine gave Roxas an evil glare "Its not funny", she Namine. "Maybe not to you", said Roxas, "But that was pretty entertaining to hear". "Okay, ha-ha, whatever! Now can you please explain to me why you're here?", said Namine. Roxas stopped laughohing and composed himself. "Well yesterday you left so fast, you dropped this", Roxas said as he handed Namine her cell phone. "My cell. You found it?", Namine said. "Yeah. Like i said you dropped it when you ran away", said Roxas while ruffling his hair. Namine looked up at him, a smile growing on her. She walked the few steps between the two of them and embraced the Blonde in a hug. Roxas hugged her back. "Thank you. This was really nice of you", said Namine. "Its no big deal", Roxas replied. As the two hugged, Many thought were going on in Namine's head. _Roxas seems rather decent. What't the problem here?Why do they hate him?_

"Awwww, so cute", said the voice of another male "Look at you Roxy hugging your little friend". Namine looked at the direction that the voice was coming from and saw a teenaged boy about her age sitting on the windowsill. The two noticed that they were still embracing. Roxas and Namine immediately let go of each other. "Umm Namine this is Sora. Sora this is Namine", said Roxas. "Hi there", said Namine as she faced the boy. "What's up", said Sora. "Sora's my brother and we live together along with our friends", said Roxas. "Your brother", Namine said. The sentence sounded more like a question than a response. Namine looked at Sora. He had spiky brown hair, his skin was tanned but not dark. The only thing that was similar between him and Roxas were their blue eyes. "Yeah", replied Roxas, "I talked him into coming with me to deliver your phone. I knew i'd need help sneaking into the school". "Oh. Well Sora. Thanks for helping him deliver my phone I guess. I thought i'd never thought id see it again", said Namine. "Hey, your welcome. I was glad to help", said Sora. Roxas was about to say something else, when his mouth was covered by Namine's hand. The locker room door had opened. "Hey Namine, Are you okay in there?", called the voice of Kairi. "Yeah im fine", said Namine. "Okay, the teacher says she wants you out here", replied Kairi. " Tell her I'll be there in a minute okay kai", said Namine. "Alright", said Kairi as she left the locker room once again. "Well, we better get going. Don't want you to get in trouble", said Roxas. "Um yeah. See ya and thanks again for my phone", said Namine. "No problem", said Roxas as he walked over to the window. Namine watched as Roxas and his brother left the locker room through the window. The blonde then she too left to go to her gym class. Namine walked into the gymnasium right when the teacher was taking attendance. "Hey you alright, there blondie?", asked Hikari. "Yeah im fine. It was just my period anyways", said Namine trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I told you it wouldn't be that hard. We just give her the phone and leave", said Roxas as they jumped the fence around the school and started walking into town. "Yeah I guess and she was nice too", said Sora, "She didn't try to claw our eyes out or anything else like that, but lemme tell you, if it were one of her friends like Yuffie and Ollette, that would have been the story". "Yeah, I know. she's different from anyone of Leons little followers", said Roxas, "She has the face of an angel but the attitude of a bitch". Sora looked at his brother and smiled. "Face of an angel? Wow Roxas sounds like you've become smitten with this girl", said Sora. "What are you talking about, I barely know her", said Roxas, "And besides, im dating Selphie, remember". Sora shook his head. "Well im kinda sure that after last night she isin't that interested in you", said Sora. "Ughhh, who the hell did she sleep with now?", Roxas asked. "Well I saw her going into Riku's room and they haven't come out since", said Sora. Roxas sighed. "You know, I don't know why you put up with her, she sleeps with all your friends", said Sora. "Including you", said Roxas. Sora started to laugh, "Yeah, including me. But seriously why do you put up with it?". The blonde looked up at the sky. "Because", Roxas said as he took out a joint from his pocket and started smoking it, "I love her". Sora looked at his little brother. He could always tell when Roxas was lying to himself. And right now, Roxas was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The school day passed by quickly and as soon as the bell rang Namine, Kairi, Ollette, and Hikari (who decided to tag along at the last minute) were on their way to buy their Halloween costumes. They got there in 5 minutes and parked across the street. The four friends then crossed the street and made their way into the shop. When they got inside, they were appaulded."Wow, their so many different types of costumes here, I don't know which to choose", said Ollette. "Well I wanna go as a vampire this year" said Hikari. "You mean _sexy_ vampire", corrected Kairi. "Oh yes! Definitely", said Hikari. "I think I might wanna be a witch this year", said Kairi taking out a witchs costume from the stands. "How do you think I'd look a referee?", asked Ollette. "Honey, I think that will be perfect for you", replied Hikari. While her friends were picking out their costumes, Namine started to look for her own. She looked through many outfits trying to find the right one. Namine saw a Nurses outfit, a bumble-bee costume, and a maid costume, but none of them seemed quite right. Namine kept looking until she reached the back of the store. There were many diffrent stands back there. She looked through all of them. She was about to leave the last stand when she saw a piece of white cloth in the back row. She pulled it out and was suddenly in the possesion of her perfect costume. It was an Angel costume. The costume consisted of a way to short dress that had many ruffles on the bottom. It was strapless on the front and showed just enough cleavage while hiding what was meant to be hidden. It had a pair of big white angle wings that had silver glitter around the edges and to top it all of the costume came with a pair of open-toed pink pumps. _Oh my god! I absolutely have to have this outfit_, thought Namine. "Blondie, you would look so totally hot in that freakin' outfit", said Hikari as she came up behind Namine. "You think?", said Namine. "Hell yeah. It's perfect for you", said Hikari. "Its totally cute", said Ollette as she and Kairi came up behind them. "And its so like you. Hot yet naughty", said Kairi. Namine thought about it for a moment. She pictured herself in the outfit and smiled. "Well", said Namine excitedly "I guess I found my outfit". "Good now help me find Mine, I want a cute vampire costume", said Hikari as Namine took her costume and all its accesories into her hands.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 is now officialy complete!

Next chapter will be up very soon :D

I pinky promise to make the next one the best yet :]

Until then your all welcomed to read and review :D


	7. Chapter 7

"_You think?"_ , said Namine._ "Hell yeah, its perfect for you"_, said Hikari. _"Its totally cute"_, said Ollette as she and Kairi came up behind them. _"and its so like you, hot yet naughty"_, said Kairi. _"Well"_, said Namine excitedly _"I guess I found my outfit". "Good now help me find Mine, I want a cute vampire costume"_, said Hikari as Namine took her costume down from the stand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You know what kinda hairstyle will go good with your costume Nami?", said Kairi as she dumped her bag full of beauty supplies onto Namine's bed. "What?", asked Namine, she had been planning on going with her strait hair let loose. "Curls", said Kairi, It was Halloween night and the two girls were getting ready for a party at Namine's house, "I'll do them for you if you like". "Oh really, thanks Kai", replied Namine. She really did love her cousin, she's always been there for her since she first moved to twilight town. "But first, can you lace up my costume?, I cant get it from behind.", said Kairi as she walked toward Namine so that she could tie her up. "So what time the party anyway?", asked Namine as she laced up her cousins back. "Well it starts at seven but we could leave a little later since most people always show up late anyways", said Kairi. "Which means we can meet up with Ollette before we get there", said Namine. "Yeah, I'll call her and by the way, how are we getting there anyways?, cause if were gonna go in your car, then we better leave early cause I can tell you right now, you wont find any parking", said Kairi. "Well I don't have a problem walking there, its not that far away", said Namine as she finished lacing up her cousins costume. "What about Leon, I thought he didn't like you walking around town at night", said Kairi. She got up and walked over to Namine desk and picked up her cellphone so that she could call Ollette. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him", said Namine. Kairi dialed Ollette's number and then waited for her friend to pick up. "Hey, Kairi what's up?", said Ollette's voice at the other end of the line. "Hey, we just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to the party with us?", asked Kairi. "Yeah sure, sounds good, around what time?", asked Ollette. "How about seven thirty, sound good?", asked Kairi. "Sure, well meet at the usual spot, see ya then", said Ollette. "Se ya", said Kairi as she hung up the phone. "Now", said the pink haired girl as she walked over to were the blonde was "about those curls".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, gimme some", said a red haired guy (who was dressed a soldier) as he took a bag out of a brunettes hands. "Gezz Axel leave some for the rest of us", said Sora (who was dressed up as a vampire) as he watched his friend attack the bag if candy. "Awwww come on, I'll leave them a piece or to and besides, they probably don't want any, right?", said Axel. "Give it here Axel, I got this for Roxas", said Sora as he spotted a blonde at the end corner of the alleyway. "Are you seriously still doing that Sora, im 16 not 6, you don't have to get me candy anymore", groaned Roxas (he was dressed up in an organization 13 robe). For as long as Roxas could remember, every Halloween Sora would always get Roxas candy, Roxas had always been ecstatic and would wait for his brother to bring him his candy every Halloween , but now that he was older he just found it embarrassing. "awwww well I think its kinda cute", said Selphie. She was sitting on Roxas lap, dressed up a devil, and signaled for Sora to hand her the bag of candy. "Want some?", She asked her boyfriend. "Nah, not now, maybe later", said Roxas as he laid his head back against the wall. "Oh well, more for us", said Axel as he grabbed the bag from Selphie hands. "Hey", said Selphie. "Here have a chocolate", said Axel as he threw her a piece. The red head dug his hands into the bag and just as he was about to pick out a piece, a silver haired boy appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. "Well thanks for gracing us with your presence, Riku", said Axel. "Yeah whatever", said Riku (he wasn't dressed for Halloween) as he leaned up against the wall. Selphie immediately got up from Roxas lap and went over to were Riku was. Roxas just rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing tonight anyway?", asked Sora. "Yeah, man, I had a tough day today. If were not doing anything, im outta here", said Roxas as he got up from where he was sitting. "Fine Roxy boy, go ahead and leave, but if you don't wanna come to the party, that's fine by me", said Axel. Roxas stooped dead in his tracks, "What party?", asked the blonde. "Up at Maria's house, she invited me and said that I should _bring my friends_", said the red head. "Well if there's a party, what the hell are we doing here then?", said Roxas in a suddenly excited voice. "That's what im talking about", said Axel as he came up behind Roxas and put his arm around him, "Now, shall we go".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, Kairi, you were right, the curls are pretty", said Namine. "I told you", said Kairi as she shut off then set down the curling iron. Namine reached up to touch one of the curls, it was still hot as she took it in between her fingers and curled it. "You look hot, I pity all the other girls at that party tonight", said Kairi as she went to call Ollette. Namine looked at her self in her mirror. Her costume looked good on her (just like she knew it would), her light blue nail polish complimented her light pink pumps, the angel wings hung gracefully from her back, her makeup was awesome, and the soft pink blush around her cheeks completed the whole ensemble. "Thanks", said Namine "You look hot too." Kairi was dressed up as a lady bug, her outfit had a short red black polka dotted dress with black ruffles around the bottom edges that laced up in the back, red thigh length socks, black stiletto heels, two glittery red ladybug wings, and a ladybug antenna headset. "Thanks", said Kairi, she picked up her phone and dialed Ollette's number. The phone rang for a couple of moments before a voice at the other end of the line answered "Hello?". "Hey Ollette, you ready?", said Kairi as she checked herself over in Namine's full length mirror. "Yeah, im on my way out right now, see ya in a few", said Ollette. "Yeah, see you there!", said Kairi. Namine looked at the red-head, "So are we going or what", said the blonde, her voice full of excitement. Kairi gave her best friend a sly smile, then walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out her room saying "Come on, lets go".

Kairi and Namine walked downtown towards the usual spot, they were both anxious to get to their friend so that they could get to the party. They saw a petite figure sitting on the couch at the far end of the alleyway. "Hey guys", said Ollette's in her overly happy voice. "What's up kid?", said Namine as she walked up to her friend. "You look so pretty you guys", said Ollette as she finally got to see what her best friends looked like in their Halloween outfits. "You look adorable, as always", said Kairi. Ollette was dressed as a pixie and it definitely suited her well. "So are we gonna stand here all night and talk or are we gonna go to Rosie's party?", said Namine. She couldn't wait to get to the party, she felt it might be one she will never forget. "Well, if you insist, lets go already", said Kairi as she grabbed Ollette's hand and pulled her of the couch. The girls all left the usual spot. They walked the short distance to Maria's house, stopping for some drinks at a convenience store at the way there. "So who do you think will be there?", asked Namine with a giggle in her voice. "Uh- Everybody Duh", said Kairi as she smiled at her cousin. "I think she means the people we actually give a shit about", said Ollette. "Well, Hikari's gonna be there of course, Tidus has to be there (he's maria's boyfriend), Yuffie's gonna be there", said Kairi but was cut off by a sigh from Namine. "What's wrong?", she asked. "If Yuffies there, that means Leon's there, I don't wanna go to a sick ass party and have my brother baby-sit me", whined Namine. "Don't worry im pretty sure he wont care what the hell you do", said Kairi in an effort to cheer up her cousin. "Or see you" said Ollette as a huge smile creped onto her face. "And why is that?", said Namine. "Look", replied the brunette as she pointed to their destination. Maria's house was completely crowded. There were people out in her front yard drinking and smoking. You could see people through her windows on the second floor. "Wow", said Namine. "When you said everybody Kai, I didn't think you actually meant everybody", said Ollette. "There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you, come on the party's started", said a voice as a figure ran over to the three girls. It was Hikari, "Come on, your missing all the fun". Namine smiled at her friends and they walked to the awaiting party.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas tried to make his way through the dancing crowed toward the food table. So many people in such a small place made him hot. He needed a drink to cool down. He finally made it through the crowd only to find himself face to face with his best friend. "Hey b-bud-dd-y", said Axel. His words were slurred as he spoke. "Wow Axel, nice, not here five hours and your already drunk", said Roxas as he went to pour himself a drink. "Look around Ro-Roxy…most p-people already ar-are", slurred Axel. Roxas had to agree with that one. "But anyway Roxy, t-the real reason I came h-here was to t-tell you to be careful", said Axel sounding serious all of a sudden. "Careful, why?", asked Roxas as he took a sip of beer. "That's why", said Axel pointing to the corner across the room. Roxas followed his gaze and growled. Leon and Hayner were here which means his other little friends are here to. "I already t-told Riku and Sora", said Axel, "So be careful kid". "Sure", growled Roxas back to his friend. He hated this, he hated them. Roxas always had to be careful whenever he and his friends were in the same place as Leon and his _little _gang. He could never have fun, never be himself for if one of them did something to instigate the other and vice versa, all hell will break all loose. _Just like last time,_ thought Roxas. He never wanted that to happen ever again, so even though he hated having to lay low like a coward, he would do so, so that the incident that happened 3 years ago would never repeat itself. Roxas stood up against the wall and looked around the buzzing room. It was filled with different people whom he had seen around town many times before, most of them being his clients. He decide to look for his friends in the crowd. He saw Axel and Sora flirting and drinking with a group of girls across the room. Axel had his cheesy drunk smile on that all the girls went all giggly eyed for. Roxas shook his head as a smile creped onto his face. _How could anyone fall for that_, he thought. He looked in another direction and saw Riku heading into a room with a girl he recognized from Destiny high. _How the hell does he always do that?_, thought Roxas. He'd seen Riku with his fair share of girls (including his girlfriend) but he still had yet to figure out how he got so many. Roxas looked at the dance floor and spotted his girlfriend grinding in-between two jocks from the high school. "…whore", Roxas muttered under his breath. He started to think maybe coming to the party was a bad idea, there was nothing interesting to do, everything seemed boring. Roxas put down his drink and started to walk into the crowd of dancing people. He was trying to make his way toward his brother to tell him he was leaving. He made it out of the crowd just to have someone trip over him. The girl went tumbling down but Roxas caught her just before she hit the floor. "Hey be careful there", said Roxas as he helped he fallen girl get back on her feet. "Oh im soo sorry, I had a little bit to much to drink and I guess I feel a little tipsy", said an oh-so familiar voice. She girl grabbed onto Roxas arm for support. She steadied herself up and looked at the blondes face with surprise. Her own surprise mirrored in Roxas face as he found himself facing Namine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Roxas, o my god", stuttered Namine. _Why is he here?, _she thought. "Ummm hi", Namine whispered at the blonde haired skateboarder. Roxas didn't respond, he was staring at her but not at her face, he was looking below her. Namine followed his gaze downward and noticed that he was ogling her over reveling costume clad form. Namine quickly wrapped her arms around her chest trying to shield Roxas view, but in doing so she tripped backwards, still feeling a little tipsy from earlier that night. Roxas caught her just before hitting the floor for the second time that night. "You should be more careful, you could really hurt yourself", said Roxas as he once again helped her up "what were you doing anyway?". Namine's face turned bright red from the question she was just asked. "Well I was-s trying t-to cover myself up, since y-you were checking me o-out and all", said Namine. Roxas face also became bright red. " No, no Namine I wasn't checking you out, I was just looking at your costume….which is very nice by the way. Angel, it kinda suits you", replied Roxas. "Um yeah thanks, yours too…what are you suppose to be by the way?", asked Namine. "Organization member", replied Roxas sheepishly. "Cool", said Namine. "Yeah", said the male blonde. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Namine looked around to see if any of her friends where looking at her. She knew that if she were found talking to Roxas, she'd be in deep shit. Namine didn't see any of her friends around but she did see many other party goers. They were staring at the two and whispering to one another. _What the hells going on? _, she thought. The blonde female noticed Roxas staring around as well. "What's wrong?", Namine asked. Roxas turned his attention back to her, he too had been checking to see if Leon or any of his friends were around. Once he made sure he wouldn't get caught with her, Roxas answered "Nope nothing". The music turned on overhead as "Just Dance", by Lady GaGa started booming form the speakers. Everybody around them stared to move to the rhythm of the song. Not knowing what to do Namine asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Sooo, wanna dance?", asked the blonde. "Dance?", asked Roxas, he eyed the blonde before him suspiciously. _Was she serious?_, he thought. Roxas had never danced a day in his life and never will. He wanted to say no so badly to the blonde, but something in the look she gave him couldn't bring Roxas to do so. "Okay, alright, sure, come on", said Roxas as he grabbed Namine's hand and led her to the dance floor. A smile crept on her face when he grabbed her hand. People around them were staring at them like they were crazy, but she didn't care. Roxas led her to the middle of the dance floor and soon the two of them were joining to the rhythm of the music.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Your so incredibly adorable aren't you now. You should come over to my house tonight after the party so we can really have some fun", said Demyx. He had Selphie sitting on his lap caressing her thigh. "Demyx, you know I have a boyfriend", said Selphie with a giggle in her voice. Either way she would leave this party with Demyx tonight and go back to his house so that she could fuck him, but she always liked to play hard to get. Selphie found it entertaining how the boys would push themselves just to get with her. "That never stooped you before", whispered Demyx into her ear. That sent Goosebumps down her body. If she could, she would strip him naked at this very moment and fuck him in front of everybody, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't sit to well with Roxas. Selphie giggled, "Hmmm, I'll think about it", she said with a playful grin on her face. "Awwww come on baby", Demyx was practically moaning. Selphie laughed. She looked around the crowed room. She saw Axel in one corner making out with a random girl. Selphie frowned. She liked Axel and she didn't like when any little bitch tried to get with her property (as she liked to call it). Next to Axel was Sora, but unlike Axel, Sora wasn't wearing that happy-go-lucky grin, his face actually looked white as a sheet. _What wrong with him? _, thought Selphie. She scanned the room again and noticed that people had similar expressions to the one Sora had just worn. White as a sheet. Surprise, as if some great miracle that was never possible before had just happened. Selphie looked back to Sora and saw her boyfriends brother tap Axel's shoulders. Sora whispered something to the red-head and then Axel's face turned into that ghost white color. "WHERE IS HE?", Selphie heard Axel scream out load from across the room, but not load enough to drown out the music. Sora pointed to a couple dancing on the dance floor. Selphie followed his pointing direction and then she indeed saw what everyone was gossiping about. Her boyfriend Roxas was dancing with that blonde bitch Namine and he looked like he was having a good time. Everybody knew Namine, she was the latest girl to join Leon, and everybody knew about the gang rivalry between Leon's gang and Axel's gang, yet there was her boyfriend dancing away with the little whore. Selphie's reaction was not one of surprise and her face sure as hell did not turn into a ghost white color. Selphie's reaction was one of anger. "So how about it baby", said Demyx as he went to squeeze her ass. "Get of off me", yelled Selphie as she punched him in the gut. Demyx fell to the floor curling in pain. "Selphie, you bitch", he managed too curse out. Selphie however did not hear him, she had already made her way to the crowed dance floor and was heading strait for her boyfriend and his little slut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The song came to an end just as the two young blondes stopped dancing. "Wow, that was actually pretty fun", said Roxas as he whipped his forehead. "I told you it would be", said Namine as she smiled at her blonde dancing partner. _He's so nice, there's nothing wrong with him. He doesn't seem crazy or psychotic, Sure he sells drugs but a lot of kids do_, Namine repeated the thought in her head. _He's kinda cute too_, she thought. "Wanna dance again?", asked Roxas with a big grin on his face. "Sure", said Namine as a smile popped up on her face as well. The two were bout to start dancing again when a brunette girl about her age stepped in between the two. "Excuse me", said Namine trying to get to Roxas. " Hell no", replied the brunette. Namine laughed, _Who the fuck is this girl and where the hell does she think she is coming at me with this attitude_, she thought. "Selphie, what the fuck are you doing?", asked Roxas through gritted teeth. "Trying to make sure you stay away from this little hoe", said Selphie. "Hoe, I now you did not just call me a-" but then Namine stopped mid sentence "Wait, Roxas you know this girl?", she asked. Roxas looked away from her "Yeah", he whispered softly. "Who is she?", asked Namine, she eyed the brunette girl, she was pretty with green eyes and a devils costume on. "She my-umm", said Roxas not sure how to finish the sentence. The brunette looked up at Roxas face and then said "Im Selphie, his girlfriend". Namine's eyes widen, she looked at Roxas and then at her. There was no sing of denial in either of their faces. This girl Selphie was indeed Roxas girlfriend. "Girl-girlfriend?", Namine stuttered out.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. My computer was broken down for a couple of months and I just got it fixed. So anyway yeah make sure you read the next chapter where every question will be revealed.

Well until, see ya

Reviews are love


	8. Chapter 8

"Im Selphie, his girlfriend". Namine's eyes widen, she looked at Roxas and then at her. There was no sing of denial in either of their faces. This girl Selphie was indeed Roxas girlfriend. "Girl-girlfriend?", Namine stuttered out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes im his girlfriend, didn't Roxas tell you", said Selphie, an evil smiled prayed onto her lips. Namine was utterly shocked, she had no idea what to say or do. She just stood there looking at the two. Roxas looked down at the floor not wanting to meet Namine's gaze. He never thought that the two would meet let alone intend that he would be in this situation right now. "N-no he d-didn't", Namine finally manage to stutter out. "Oh, such a shame…Roxy what kind of friend are you, not bothering to tell this little girl about us." said Selphie as she began to stoke Roxas hair. Namine couldn't bear to look at the sight. She turned her head away towards the crowd of dancing people who weren't really dancing anymore. They were all staring at the three of them, shocked looks sprayed on their face. _What the hell is wrong with them?_, thought Namine_, They've been staring for the past 10 minutes_. She was getting nervous looking at all the people so she decided to turn her attention back to the _lovely couple._ Couple. The word made her stomach turn. Selphie was still stroking Roxas hair. Namine face had a look of pure hatred in it. She wanted to take Selphie's hand and rip them in half to make sure that they would never touch the blonde teen ever again. Roxas looked up to see Namine's expression, it was one of pure hatred. Whether it was a hatred for him or his girlfriend he could not tell. "Selphie that's enough", Roxas spat out at the brunette. Selphie immediately took her hand away and stared up at the blonde. _He's not honestly acting this way just cause of that girl is he?_, thought Selphie. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were not staring into hers but looking straight ahead at Namine's. Selphie couldn't believe that she had actually guessed right, She was loosing her boyfriend to this blonde bitch in front of her. _No, NO!, she cant have him, I wont let her have him_, thought Selphie and with that she bought her lips up to met Roxas and kissed him full on in front of everybody but most importantly, in front of Namine.

There were so many emotions going through Namine's head all at once. Anger, sadness, hurt, disbelief. The temperature of the room full of people was starting to affect her. She felt sweaty and claustrophobic. She wanted to get as far away from the party as possible but every nerve in her body felt shut making it so that she could not move. All the blonde could do is stare ahead as Selphie and Roxas kissed. Roxas lightly pushed Selphie away from him, "What the hell do you think your doing?', he spat at her. Selphie chuckled, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm kissing **my** boyfriend so that the little whore standing over there will know for sure that your mine and not hers". A devilish smile came to her lips. Namine stood there dumbfounded. Even though her mind was going crazy with emotions, there was no way in hell that she would allow Selphie to ridicule her in front of the entire student body. Namine felt her hand twitch and before she knew what she was doing, Namine's hand came in sharp contact with Selphie's cheek. A loud firm SMACK echoed throughout the room. Namine's eyes widened as she realize what she had done. _Did…did I just smack her?,_ the thought repeated itself in the young blondes head. Selphie reached her hand up to touch her cheek, checking to see if Namine had indeed smack her. When she felt her cheek, it burned from the actions that occurred not to long ago. "You Bitch!", said Selphie as her hand too made contact with Namine's cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Ollette there you are, I've been looking all over for you", Said Kairi as she grabbed her friends shoulder. "Oh hey kai what's up. I haven't seen you all night", replied Ollette as she turned to look at her friend. They were on the second floor of Maria's house. "Yeah, I've been with Tidus and Yuffie in the other room just talking for the past few hours, what about you, you having fun?", asked Kairi. "Yeah… I've been t-talking to Hayner", said Ollette. A bright blush sprayed across her cheeks. "Oh really", said Kairi, "You should just tell him how you feel already". "Oh, I don't think I can do that just yet", said Ollette as she began to play with her hair. "Well you can't hide your feeling from him forever. If you don't tell him soon you might end up losing him in the process", said Kairi as she grabbed Ollette's wrist, "Come on were gonna go tell him how you feel right now!". Kairi began to pull Ollette towards the stairs. Hayner would most likely be downstairs since she hadn't seen him all night. "No Kairi wait!, I can't. Not just yet", said Ollette as she struggled to get free from her friends grip. Kairi stopped when they got to the top of the stairs. "And why not?", asked the red headed girl. "Because I don't think I'm rea--", replied Ollette but slowed when she saw Hikari walking up the stairs. "Hey Hikari, what's up?", said Ollette. "OH MY GOSH, you have to come downstairs and see this!!!", exclaimed Hikari. "See what?", asked Kairi. "You'll never guess who's about to fight!", said Hikari. "Who?", the brunette and red head said in union. "Come and see for yourselves", said Hikari as she rushed down the stairs. Kairi and Ollette gave each other a quick glance before following Hikari down the stairs. The two young teens followed Hikari until they got to the living room. There was a huge crowd of people, all whispering and watching intently at a three teens in the center of the room. "Look", said Hikari as she pointed a finger at a single individual. She had on a white Halloween costume with wings hung on her back, soft white skin, and curly blonde hair. The expression on the blondes face was one of pure anger. Kairi gasped. She knew who the blonde was, "Namine?", she questioned, "What the Fuck?". Kairi looked over at Ollette who's face was in pure horror. "K-Kairi", Ollette's voice broke as she spoke "L-look who she's with!". Kairi looked back to the were her cousin was and looked at who was causing Namine so much anger. She saw a brunette girl in a bright red costume whom Namine was obviously fighting with, but then Kairi moved her eyed to the third person. She immediately noticed who he was. The spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes were not easy to forget. That blondes face along with his little friends faces will be imprinted in her mind forever. Kairi's face became expressionless. Hikari took noticed this. "Hey Kai, calm down. I know your mad right now but please just relax", said Hikari as she tried to make her friend feel better. Kairi however didn't answer, she hid her eyes under her bangs and clenched her fists. "Ollette", she whispered. "Yes?", asked the brunette. "Go get Leon, Hayner, and Seifer", replied Kairi, "…NOW!". Ollette nodded and shoved past the crowd trying to get to where Leon and everyone else was. "Kai…are you okay?", asked Hikari worried over her friends sudden quietness. Kairi looked at Hikari with deadly eyes, "Yes" was her one word reply. Hikari didn't push the matter further, she knew Kairi was lying, all she could do was look at her red headed friend and could only guess her thoughts. Kairi however did not look to see Hikari's reaction to the matter, she as her friend had guessed was lost in thought. _Why is Namine near that guy?, I thought I told her to stay away from him. Why is she even talking to him?. What does she have to do with this?. What the hell is going on here?. _All these questions and more were going through Kairi's head. She wanted so badly to just go over to the center of the room right now and get Namine as far away from there as possible, She almost did, but in the end decided not to. Kairi herself knew that if she ever got close enough to any member of that red-headed bastard _little_ gang, she would sure kill them. She wasn't kidding either. Her hatred for those guys ran deep in her heart. She would never forgive them for all the pain they have put her through. She would never forgive them for the incident that occurred three years ago.

Ollette in the meantime had gone to find Leon. She pushed her way through the crowds of people to be able to get to the kitchen where she would surely find Leon along with Hayner and Seifer. When she finally made it to the kitchen, Ollette saw that it was just as packed as the living room. She looked to her left and to her right but everywhere Ollette turned her head she found herself surrounded by strange people and not being able to see any sign of her friends. Desperate to get back before things started to get really ugly and Namine got hurt, Ollette rushed to the kitchen counter and climbed onto it. From bellow she was sure people were able to see up her skirt, but she haven't time to worry about that, she needed to find Leon. "Hey nice ass baby", commented some guy from bellow her but Ollette simply ignored him. Now able to see over everybody in the crowded kitchen she looked around the kitchen once again. All the way in the left hand corner Ollette spotted four familiar faces that she recognized to be Leon, Hayner, Yuffie, and Seifer. Ollette got off the counter and literally stampeded her way through the crowd over to the left hand corner of the room. "Leon, Leon come quick", said Ollette when she finally made it out of the crowd and to where her friends were. "Ollette what is it, what's wrong?", Leon asked looking confused by his young friends tone of voice. "Its Namine", replied Ollette "She's gotten mixed up in some sort of fight". "Well Namine's a big girl she can take care of herself, now can you please go, were talking about something important here", said Seifer in a bratty yet joking tone. Ollette ignored him. "Please Leon, you have to hurry, **Roxas **is involved!", exclaimed Ollette. At the mention of that name Leon suddenly looked alert. "WHAT!", Leon shouted. "I told her to stop hanging out with that kid", added Yuffie. Ollette then looked at her female friend, "What, they've been hanging out?", said Ollette, her face looked bewildered. "AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME, WHAT THE FUCK YUFFIE!", continued to shout Leon. "Come on guys we really don't have time for this, Namine's in trouble", added Hayner as he began to run towards the living room, Leon, Ollette, Yuffie, and Seifer following close behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What the hell does he think they're doing!", growled Axel as he saw how Selphie was purposely trying to instigate a fight between her and the young blonde girl, he was also becoming pissed at Roxas for being right there and not trying to stop her. He looked to his side and saw Sora coming with Riku. Axel sent Sora to go get Riku in case things started to go bad. "Axel, what the hells going on around here?", asked Riku as he and Sora came up to join his friend. "THAT", screamed Axel pointing to the trio in the middle of the living room "IS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!". Riku looked at where the red head was pointing and anger began to build up inside of him. "What in this fucking world do those to think their doing", said Riku through gritted teeth. "You tell me", said Axel with the same angry tone. "Uh-Oh", exclaimed Sora all of a sudden. "What!", said Axel as he turned to look at the young brunette. Sora only pointed ahead to the entrance of the living room. "Looks like we've got company", said the blue eyed boy "and they're heading straight for Roxas". Axel punched his fist clenched hand hard against the wall. "Fuck!", he said. "Come on we gotta go help him or else they'll beat the shit outta him". And with that said the three friends ran of in the direction of the center of the room, were they would find themselves in a situation they never dreamed they would be in again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine reached up to touch her burning cheek. She was sure it was red from the action Selphie had just preformed. "Selphie, what the fuck!, why'd you just do that", said Roxas as he grabbed the brunette by her arm. _She did not _, thought Namine. Selphie frowned "And why are you defending her, she nothing, I'm your girlfriend.", said Selphie. _That whore did not just slap me_, thought Namine, clenching her hands into fists. YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTING ME", Selphie screamed the last part at the blonde teen. _This bitch is going to die_, thought Namine. She sung her hands and punched Selphie right in her cheekbone as the brunette finished talking to Roxas. The impact of Namine's punch made Selphie loose her balance and fall on the floor. Roxas eyes went wide as he saw Namine had just done to his girlfriend. "You're the fucking bitch", said Namine. The blonde girl looked at the blonde boy in front of her "I'm sorry Roxas", Namine whispered as she turned to walk away. Selphie sat up from where she had fallen. She could taste the blood in her mouth and wasn't about to let Namine get away with what shed just done. Selphie got up, fists clenched and was about to punch Namine back when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. "LET ME GO ROXAS", Selphie screamed and turn around ready to punch him to if necessary, but the hand that had stopped her wasn't Roxas, it was Axels.

"Ax-axel", stuttered Selphie not expecting to be him who had stopped her. Axel looked at Selphie with grave eyes as he said "Selphie, what the hell!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"LET ME GO ROXAS", Namine heard Selphie scream. She didn't want to fight Selphie and was glad that Roxas was holding her back. She just wanted to find Kairi and Ollette and see if they were ready to leave, after all of this Namine just wanted to go home and get some quite rest. She was just about to make it to the crowd that surrounded her when someone bumped into her. "Owww what the hell!", said Namine as she began to rub her nose. She was in a bad enough mood already and this person was just begging for a lash-out from her. Namine looked up at the stranger and a sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't bumped into any stranger, she had bumped into her brother, into Leon. "L-Leon", said Namine. "Namine are you okay?", said Leon. The blonde looked next to her brother and saw he was joined by Hayner, Seifer, Yuffie, Kairi, and Ollette. Namine looked over to where Yuffie was and saw that the teen had a disappointed and frustrated expression on her face. Ollette wore a similar expression. Namine looked at her cousin Kairi's expression and retreated it instantly. Kairi face had a look of pure hatred. "Namine what happened to your face?", asked Leon as he noticed the crimson mark left there from Selphie's previous actions. Namine quickly covered her cheek with her hand as she said "Nothing Leon". Leon however was not an idiot. He face forward and saw that Axels gang was all there. Namine followed her brothers gaze and saw that he was looking at where Roxas was but when she turned her head back, it wasn't just Roxas who was standing there anymore, his cousin Sora and two other friends were there also. Leon pushed Namine behind him and walked forward towards Axel and his friends with Hayner, Seifer, and Yuffie following behind. Axel did the same with Selphie and he and his friends too walked up to meet with Leon and his _good-for-nothing_ friends. The eight of them formed a parallel line, each standing next to their friends staring off at each other. Namine just wanted Leon to quit it and ignore the whole thing, after all it wasn't any of his business what was going on between her, Selphie, and Roxas, but there he was, in the middle of the whole mess she'd created. Nobody said anything for a while. Leon then decided it was time to end the irritably annoying silence, "Well, well Axel, haven't seen you in a while". "Yeah wonder why that is", Axel sarcastically replied. "It's been a long time. What has it been now two years?", said Leon. "Three actually", said Axel in return. "Oh yes, how did I seem t forget that", said Leon, and evil smirk appearing onto his face. "Yes, how could you forget, especially when Dylon was such a good friend of yours", replied Axel, crossing his hands across his chest. "FUCK YOU", Kairi screamed from behind Leon and his friends, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Namine looked at her cousin in bewilderment. _Why is she crying?_, thought Namine. Leon growled at the comment Axel had just made, He wanted kill the motherfucker for even daring to mention Dylon, but he decide to ignore it. "Listen Axel, its been nice catching up and all but the real reason I'm here is to talk to your little friend over there", said Leon motioning to Roxas. The blonde teen gulped. "Go ahead, talk, the kids got nothing to hide", said Axel, an unfazed expression plastered on his face. He knew very well that they had to be careful with how they acted right now or the situation might get dangerous. Leon walked the few steps over to where Roxas was and glared down at the boy. Roxas just stared up at him. Yes he hated Leon, but no, he wasn't afraid of him. "Yes?", asked Roxas "What is it that you want with me?". Leon smirked, "Ohhh nothing", he said, but then his face became deadly serious ,"I just want to know what you were doing with my sister?". Roxas suddenly became confused. _His sister, what's he talking about?_, thought Roxas. "What are you talking about?", said Roxas "I don't know you're sister". Namine expression also became one of confusion. _What is he talking about, he __**does **__know me_, thought Namine. She then thought back to all the encounters they've had together and she realized that she never once told him the Leon Haruno was her older brother. "Don't lie and make this harder on yourself Roxas, I just saw you with her right know", said Leon. Roxas lying was getting him pretty angry. "Listen, the only two girls I was with this night were Selphie and Namine and only them, I never met up with your sister", replied Roxas. "Exactly, you were with Namine, **my sister**, now tell me what you were doing with her", growled Leon. After Roxas heard those words come out of Leon's mouth, he froze. He couldn't find his words for a moment, this information had sent him into deep thought about his sudden realization. _She's his sister. I knew she was close to his gang but I didn't think they were actually related. This is unbelievable._ Leon was absolutely pissed now. Not wanting to be ignored any longer by this boy who took him as some sort of idiot, Leon grabbed Roxas by the collar of his costume and started to shake him violently. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you kid, I'm already in a bad enough mood as it is, do you really want to test my patience tonight". Namine's eyes widened as she saw what her brother was doing to the young blonde. She wanted to tell him to stop but she somehow knew that it wouldn't work. Roxas was trying to hold onto his collar to keep Leon's movements from choking him. Axel tried to get Roxas out Leon's grip, bit was finding it hard to do so. No matter what he did Leon would not stop. Riku, not being able to stand seeing his friend getting hurt, acted on pure impulse and Punched Leon straight in the face. Roxas fell to the ground and Sora rushed to help him get up. Leon lay on the floor as blood started to leak out from his nose. Yuffie and Seifer were helping him get back up also. Namine had hated the sight of blood ever since she was young and when she saw all the blood her brother was leaking, tears began to swell up in her eyes and her body began to slightly shake. Hayner noticed this. "Ollette, you and Kairi take Namine and get outta here quickly. Things are about to get ugly", he said. Ollette nodded and grabbed Namine's arm as she began to drag her away with Kairi close behind. Before they were about to exit the living room, Namine looked back one more time and her tear streaked eyes were not gazing at Yuffie, Hayner, or even at her brother Leon, no, they were looking back at the blue eyed blonde haired boy her brother had so violently shook just moments ago.

The three young teens rushed past other party goers and managed to make it outside before anything bad started to happen. The trio ran about 7 blocks before they stopped to catch their breaths. The tears would not stop falling from Namine's eyes. The only thing she could think about was her brothers bloodied face after Riku had punched him. More tears began to fall down her cheeks. She heard Ollette sigh and footsteps heading her way. She looked up to see Kairi only inches away. Her eyes were red from crying. Her eyes displaying a mix of sadness and anger. "Why" was all the redhead said before her hand came into contact with Namine's cheek. The blondes eyes widened. She looked up at her red haired cousin with her tear stained eyes and saw tears forming in her cousins as well. "WHY NAMINE", she screamed at the blonde this time, "I THOUGHT ME AND OLLETTE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE GUYS". No one said anything. Ollette looked between both her friends waiting to see who would go first, the silence was driving her crazy. "Why?", whispered Namine. It was Kairi's turn to widen her eyes. "Why do I have to stay away from them. None of you. Not Yuffie, not Ollette, Not even you, Kairi have given me a reason", she whispered again. Kairi stayed silent, new tears falling onto her face. Ollette took this as her hint to step in. "Because Namine, they're dangerous", tried to explain Ollette. "BUT WHY. WHY, WHAT'S THE REASON, TELL ME, WHY ARE THEY DANGEROUS", screamed Namine. Enough was enough. She wanted the reason. No, she needed to know the reason. Namine didn't want to be kept in the dark any longer. "Fine, you wanna know the reason", said Kairi, her words dripping with acid, "Then follow me". Namine looked up at Kairi and began to follow her. Ollette followed close behind as well. "Where are we going?", asked Namine. Kairi stayed silent for a few moments but then answered, "The Cemetery". Ollette froze in her place while Namine and Kairi kept walking. She knew exactly what Kairi was going to show her. She saw her friends walking ahead of her and quietly followed them as a single tear fell from her eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leon was up on his feet and ready to kill. He looked at the silver haired boy with anger in his eyes. He clenched his fist and without warning aim it at Riku. He almost made contact with his face but was something stopped him. Leon looked and saw that Sora's hand had stopped him from hurting the silver haired teen. "That's enough Leon", said Sora. "No, it's not enough" was all Leon said before he tackled Sora to the ground and repeatedly began to beat him. Leon hit anywhere he found open. Sora's face and torso being his main targets. "SORA", screamed Roxas before jumping onto of Leon. Roxas pried Leon from Sora and started to punch is lower stomach. Leon Started gasping for air. Hayner at that point had jumped in as well trying to remove the blonde teen from his brunette friend. Roxas however would not move. Everything that happened to him that night had finally caught up with him and he needed to take out his frustration. Everyone in the crowd was silent as they watched the fight. The fight went on for about another minute until a loud yell ran out from the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HEAR", screamed the voice. Hayner, Leon, and Roxas continued to fight though. The person who had yelled made it through the crowd and it was revealed to be Maria. "What the?… Axel stop them, do something!", said Maria as she saw the three teens continue to fight. Axel immediately got Hayner off of Roxas, while Seifer got Roxas off of Leon. Yuffie once again helped Leon to his feet. "What the fuck!", said Maria, "Cant I have a normal party without a fight breaking out". The two gangs stayed quiet. "Im sorry guys but you have to leave", said Maria. She then turned around to the crowd that had formed, "What are you guys all staring at…Show's over". The crowd began to break as Maria exited the living room. The two rival gangs looked at each other one more time before going their separate ways.

"Stupid Roxas, real stupid", said Axel. Outside Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Selphie were walking over to their house. "Didn't I tell you to watch out tonight. That Leon and his fucking friends were at the party". "Yeah Roxas, what happened?. Everything was going great", added Sora. Riku was helping him walk since he was still sore from Leon's beatings. "It was obviously that blonde bitch's fault", said Selphie smugly "If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened and we'd still be at the party". Roxas shot a glare at her. "NO SELPHIE, IF IT WASENT FOR YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT UTIL YOU DECIDED TO PICK A FIGHT", yelled Roxas. Selphie was dumbfounded but was not gonna let Roxas get the final word, "Um excuse me but I wasn't the one that was grinding on the dance floor with Leon's sister", replied Selphie. "Yeah Rox, she's got you there", said Axel. Roxas became silent for a moment then whispered "I didn't know Namine was his sister". "Yeah but you knew that she hung around Leon so my question is, Why were you talking to her in the first place?", said Axel. "Don't be an idiot Axel, its obvious Roxas has a thing for the girl", said Riku. Selphie growled at Riku in response to that. A blush however appeared onto Roxas face. "I do not", the blonde said. "Well it doesn't even matter anymore, what's done is done. Lets just make sure that it doesn't happen again", said Axel as the group continued in their way home. Nobody said anything for that point on. However the only thought going through Roxas head was, _It's not like I'll ever see her again anyway_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine followed Kairi as they wandered through the Cemetery with Ollette close behind her. They made their way through it for about five minutes before they stopped in front of a grave. "Wh-what is this?", asked Namine. Kairi ignored the question. "Namine", Kairi said, "there are some things that are better left unknown, but im going to tell you anyway. You need to know the reason as to why I hate Roxas and his friends so much". The redheads voice was low and serious. Namine gulped and motioned that she was listening. Kairi took a deep breath. "Namine", she began "You've of course by now noticed that Leon, Seifer, Yuffie, and Hayner seem to have a lot of money". Namine nodded. "The reason they have this money and are able to afford all these expensive things, like your car for example is because they do a certain job gets them all that money". "Which is?", asked Namine anxious to know. Kairi didn't waste anytime getting to the point, she was going to tell Namine everything and not deny anything. "They're drug dealers", said Kairi. Namine just stared at her cousin trying to make sense of it all, she however was not going to have Kairi stop the story just for her to get a little time to figure things out. "Continue", was all the blonde said. "Well like I said, your brother and our friends are dealers and have been for a pretty long time now. Anybody who wanted drugs always went to buy from Leon. Your brother and Dylon were the best out there. They knew were and how to get all the good kind of drugs and sold a variety of them", explained Kairi. "Wait", said Namine "Who's Dylon, wasn't that the guy they were talking about at the party, who is that?", asked Namine. Tears began to fall down the red-heads eyes at the mention of the name. "D-Dylon", Kairi said "Is my brother". Namine was confused. "Kairi, I never knew you had a brother", said Namine. More tears fell from the red heads face. "THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!", yelled Kairi. Her voice echoed throughout the Cemetery. Kairi stepped aside to let Namine get a good view of the grave in front of her, it read Dylon Okayasu. "B-but h-how?", asked Namine looking at the grave "How did he die?". Kairi was quiet for a moment before whispering the words "They killed him". "Who?", asked Namine. Kairi again ignored her question. "Four years ago a new drug dealing gang moved into town and started taking away business from Dylon and Leon", said Kairi. Namine's eyes widened. "Roxas", was all she could say. Kairi looked back up at her. "Exactly", she said "Roxas and his fucking gang started to steal business away from my brother and when Leon, Hayner, Seifer, and Dylon went to confront them about what they were doing", Kairi then became silent. She calmed herself down before whispering in a low voice "They killed him". Namine's eyes widened. "THEY FUCKING KILLED HIM. ROXAS, AXEL, RIKU, AND SORA, THEY KILLED MY BROTHER", screamed Kairi. She then fell to her knees and began to cry. All Namine could do was stare out into nothing while her mind calculate what she had just been told. After a couple of minutes of crying, Kairi finally stood up from the ground and dried her face. She looked at Ollette who had remained silent the whole time and then she turned to look at Namine who was looking down at the floor. "You understand now", said Kairi in a soft yet serious tone, "Why I hate them. Why I want to kill to kill them every time I see one of them. Why I didn't want you to go near them in the first place". Namine didn't look up, but softly answer "yes". "You can't go near any of them anymore Namine, like I said that day, they're dangerous", said Ollette speaking for the first time since they began their walk to the Cemetery. "I understand", said Namine in an emotionless voice. "You have to promise me", said Kairi in an urgent voice. Namine looked into her cousins violet-blue eyes and said "I promise". "Good", said Kairi before looking back at her brothers grave. "Ever since I lost my brother", said the red head "I promised to protect my friends from those guys…and its just that when I saw you in the middle of that tonight at the party… I thought". Kairi didn't continue any further as her words got caught in her throat.. Namine understood that the sentence would finish with _, You'd end up like my brother. _The blonde walked the few steeps over to her cousin and pulled her into a hug as Kairi continued t cry out all her feelings.

When the blonde teen got home that night, it was somewhere around two in the morning.

She was glad to find that Leon was nowhere to be seen. She walked up the steps and went to her room. Namine removed her clothes, got into her night gown, and crawled into bed. She was tired, but all the information she had received kept her awake. She kept thinking about how her brother was actually a drug dealer._ That explains the look on moms face when she found out he had bought me a car_, thought Namine. She also thought about Dylon and how he was mercilessly killed by Roxas and his friends. _Roxas._ The name ran through her head. _So you were the bad guy after all_, she thought. She couldn't believe the guy she thought could be a very good friend had murdered her cousin. Thinking of him also bought a new clarification to her mind. _Why had I reacted that way when I found our Roxas had a girlfriend?_, thought Namine. Sure Selphie was the one who actually started the fight, but she could have just walked away, Namine thought, _There was no reason to react the way I did. _Namine soon felt the effects of sleep overcome her. She needed rest, she had a long day with more surprises and revelations that a person can get in a year. Namine thought of Roxas face before she had left the party that night. _Besides_, she thought to herself before surrendering to heaviness of sleep, _It's not like I'll ever see him again anyway_.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey there boys and girls. So this chapter took extra long to write because I wanted to fit in all the information about the past into it while still trying to make a kick ass party scene, but im finally finished (YAY!) I hope to update the next chapter pretty soon so bye until then :D

Hate it or love it, please review

they are appreciated and loved :D


	9. Chapter 9

Namine thought of Roxas face before she had left the party that night. _Besides_, she thought to herself before surrendering to heaviness of sleep, _It's not like I'll ever see him again anyway_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Namine woke up the next day, it was around 12:30 p.m. She stat up from her bed rather quickly and her head began to spin. She had had a little to much to drink the night before and with all the drama she had gone through, she was not surprised that she was not feeling well. Last night, it had been rather cold outside. Her Halloween costume had been made of rather thin material and didn't do much to protect her from the cold weather when Kairi took her to the Cemetery. She put her palm up to her head and noticed that it was rather warm. The blonde got off her bed and headed to the bathroom. She got to her cabinet above the sink and began to look for a thermometer. When she finally found one, Namine cleaned it off and stuck it under her tongue. She waited a couple of minutes before hearing a little beep go off and taking it out of her mouth. She looked at the numbers on the thermometer and saw that it read 103. _Fuck_, thought Namine. She abruptly put the thermometer back in the cabinet and slammed the door shut. She immediately regretted it. The noise made a loud thump go off in her head. _This is what I get for living in a tropical island for most of my life_, thought the blonde. Namine headed back for her bedroom just wanting to get some sleep. She open the door that led to her room and was greeted by someone sitting on her bed. The stranger was tall, dressed in black pants with a matching jacket, and had rather spiky brown hair. "Morning Nami", said the stranger. Namine went wide eyed for a moment but then relaxed. She leaned against her bed room door. "Morning Leon".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kairi, I'm leaving now", called the voice of a woman from the entrance to the house. The red haired girl headed down stairs just as her mother was about to open the door and leave for work. Kairi's mother looked very similar to her daughter. The both shared the same red hair and white creamy skin. Her mother however had bright emerald green eyes while Kairi had inherited her fathers violet-blue ones. "Bye mom. See ya tonight", said Kairi. "Bye sweetheart and remember Kairi, your father is suppose to be coming over later", answered her mother as she began to walk over to her car. Kairi stood in the doorway of her house. "Well hopefully he doesn't forget about today like last time", said the red head. Her mother looked back at her. "Yeah, hopefully", she answered. Kairi's mother got into her car and began to back out of their driveway. "Love you", said the red headed woman. "Love you too", replied Kairi as she watched her mother pull onto the curb and disappear down the street. Kairi sighed and headed back into her house. The house was pretty big itself. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a grand living room , and a big back yard. Since her father and mother had divorced a year ago and her brother had died, the house, however, was only shared by Kairi and her mother.

The red head hated being alone in such a big house. There was always something spooky about it. When her mother was not home, she would usually go out and hang out with either Ollette or Yuffie. But today both girls seemed to be busy and therefore the red head was left all alone. Seeing as there was not much she could do about the situation, Kairi went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and started flipping to the movie channels to see if anything was on. After deciding that nothing seemed interesting enough to actually watch, she left the TV on some movie about a killer. She opened her can of beer and began to drink it. Her thoughts drifted to the night before. All she could think about was the fight she had had with Namine. She remembered screaming at her, the icy voice she had talked in, taking her to the Cemetery, and telling her everything they had been keeping form her. Kairi's breath caught at her throat. Memories of Dylon filled her head. She remembered how her brother would always play video games with her on rainy weekend afternoons. How he always made her laugh when she felt sad. How he would always play with her in their backyard when she was younger. A single tear feel from her eye. She immediately wiped it away. She refuse to cry again like she did the night before. Kairi never wanted to feel pain like that ever again. She pushed all painful thought out of her head and chugged down a bit of her beer. She tried to focus on the movie and decide that she would go see Namine after her fathers visit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine made her way towards her older brother and stood before him when she got to where he was. None of them said anything. Leon looked directly into Namine's eyes and Namine did the same. "I take it your not here to just sit on my bed", said the young blonde. "I take it your right", replied Leon. They stayed silent, none of them saying a word for what seemed like a long time. Namine sighed. "Come on Leon, lets not beat around the bush. I know you want to talk to me about last night. So whatever you have to say can you please just say it already", Namine half-screamed. She was exasperated and just wanted this to be over so that she could crawl back to bed. "Fine you wanna talk about last night, let's talk about last night. How could you Namine", Leon began, "Didn't Kairi and Ollette tell you to steer clear of those guys. Their dangerous. They've killed before. What makes you think they wont do it again. And then Yuffie comes and tells me that you've been hanging out with them. How do you think that made me feel?". Namine looked down at the floor. "Im sorry", she whispered. "Sorry. SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?", screamed Leon. Namine winced at her brothers harsh tone of voice. "I didn't know. You guys never told me w-why", Namine's voice broke on the last word. She felt tears coming but pushed them back. "NAMINE I DON'T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A REASON TO ANYTHING. IM YOUR OLDER BROTHER, YOU HAVE TO LITSEN TO ME. AND IF I SAY STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE, YOU STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE. THERE'S NOTHING I NEED TO TELL YOU. YOU HAVE TO DO AS I SAY", screamed the brunette. Namine looked up at Leon. Anger fumed inside her. "YOU DON'T FUCKING SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT, IM NOT A CHILD. IM 16. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY OLDER BROTHER DOSENT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU RUN AROUND TOWN WITH YOUR LITTLE GANG, SELLING DRUGS THAT YOU CAN BELITTLE ME LIKE THIS. I DON'T THINK SO!", screamed the blonde back at her brother. She crossed her arms and looked straight at Leon. Leon stared back at Namine. His eyes widened a bit. "Namine. Y-you know about the drug dealing?", asked Leon. "Yes. Kairi told me last night", said Namine. Her voice was had become even. Leon sighed and sunk his face into his hands. "What else did Kairi tell you?", said Leon. His voice was muffled by his hands but Namine still understood him. "Well…" , Namine pondered for a moment how to answer her brother, "Everything really". "Everything?", asked Leon. "If by everything you mean what happened three years ago with Dylon, then yes, everything", said Namine. Leon looked up from his hands at his younger sister. He got up from his place on the bed and walked toward her. "And that's exactly why I don't want you near those guys Nami. I don't want what happened to Dylon to happen to you", said Leon. Namine looked up at Leon, his eyes were filled with sadness and pain. They were similar to Kairi's the night before. Namine had never seen her brother so upset and she hated the fact that it was all her fault. "I know Leon and im sorry that I made you worry. I understand now, I won't ever go near those guys again", said Namine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That's doesn't make up for it", said Kairi into her house phone. Her voice had a mixture of anger and disappointment. Kairi paused as the voice on the other end of the line said something. "This is the third time you've done this!", she said. The voice at the other end of the line replied her again. "Come on dad, it's the same excuse every time! I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer break". She paced back and forth in her living room while she listened to her fathers excuses once again. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. I guess there are more important things than your own daughter". Kairi then hung up the phone and threw it violently against her living room couch. She looked at herself in the living room mirror and saw that her face had become red from all the arguing she had done. Since her parents are divorced Kairi's father does not live in the house with them. The only time the red head gets to see her father is when he visits her, which is hardly ever. The last time she saw him was at the beginning of June five months ago. He's suppose to come visit her every month and a half but for the last 3 visits he's been blowing her off and giving her stupid excuses. Kairi walked to her bathroom down the hall. She needed to cool down. She turned on the bathroom sink, held out her palms so that she could wet her hands and splash cold water on her face. She grabbed a towel from the cabinet and dried off her face. Kairi walked back to the living room and saw that the clock read 5:35 p.m. She had been waiting for her father longer than she though. _He was suppose to have been here at four_, thought the red head. Since her father decided to be a no-show once again, Kairi decided to go on with her back-up plan and go see Namine. She felt so bad about how she had treated her and wanted to apologize. Kairi ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a set of keys from her dresser. She then went downstairs grabbed her sweater from the coat rack and put it on. She then went to the garage, unlocked her bike and began to bike the short distance between her and Namine's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After her and her brother had finished their little _talk, _Namine crawled back into bed to sleep her fever away. When she woke up she saw that the sky had begun to darken. She looked at the clock on the dresser next to her and saw that it read 5:05 p.m. The blonde laid back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She silently counted in her head. _15 hours, _she thought. _I slept for 15 hours. _Her stomach began to grumble and the sudden realization that she has had nothing to eat since lunch the day before came into her mind. The blonde teen reluctantly got out of her bed and made her way toward the bathroom once more. She turned on the shower, quickly discarded herself of her clothing and got in. She showered for about 10 minutes. When she was done, Namine went to her sink cabinet and found the thermometer right where she had left it. She once again stuck it in her mouth and waited for the response to come up. When she heard the little beeps go off she checked the reading and saw that it said 99. Namine smiled. She had always hated being sick. Ever since she was a little girl and had gotten chicken pox. She spent an entire week home from school in absolute pain. Since then, she has made sure to take good care of her health, last night however proved otherwise. Namine then wrapped a towel around her small frame and went to her room. She dressed herself in red-plaid pajama pants and a black tank top and headed downstairs. She looked to see if anyone was home but saw no sign of either her mother, father, or brother. _Of course Leon __**would**__ take off somewhere._ Namine sighed. Lately it seemed like she was the only one ever home what with her fathers business, her mothers hospital shifts and with Leon's job(if you would really call drug dealing a job). She walked into her house kitchen and turned on the lights. The blonde looked around and saw that on the counter there was some instant noodles. She got a bowl, some water and put the noodles to cook in the microwave. While she waited for her food to be done, she went and poured herself a glass of juice from the fridge and also took a fork out of a cabinet. Namine watched the ramen cook through the microwave door. Her thoughts drifted to Kairi. She thought of the fight they had had the previous night. _I wonder if things are alright between us?_, thought Namine. When the blonde heard the microwave go off, it snapped her out of her daze. She walked over to it, opened the small door and got the ramen out. Namine then walked over(with her ramen in hand) to the counter where she had left her glass of juice and fork. She grabbed it and then walked to the family room. She turned on the lights to the room and made her way to the couch. She put her dinner on the small coffee table in front of the couch and went over to where the T.V. was so that she could turn it on. While there she picked up the remote and headed back to the couch. Namine scrolled through the channels and saw that there was nothing of interest to her on. She finally gave up and settled on The Disney Channel where they were giving an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. She picked up her Ramen noodles and began to eat as she watched the T.V. It was some episode about a haunted hotel room. After about 20 minutes of the show, Namine heard a knock coming from her door. _Wonder who that could be?_, thought the blonde teen. She got up from the couch and made her way to the entrance door. "Who is it?", Namine asked. "It's me", said a female voice. Namine instantly recognized it. "Kairi?!". The blonde opened the door and indeed found her red-headed cousin standing at her porch. "H-hi", said Kairi. Her voice broke. "What are you doing here?", asked Namine. "I-I came to t-talk to you", replied the red-headed girl. Her voice broke once again. A cold wind flowed by and the blonde warped her arms around herself to keep warm from the chilly weather. Namine looked at her cousin and saw that she was shivering. "Kairi come in before you get sick or something", said Namine as she grabbed her cousins arm and pulled her into the house. Once they were both in the house both girls stopped their shivering. "Wow. I heard that autumn was cold but I didn't think it was actually freezing", said Namine. "If you think this is bad, just wait till winter", said Kairi. "Oh excellent. I can hardly wait", said Namine in a sarcastic tone. Kairi giggled at this. The blonde then looked out her window looking for something that was almost always there when the red-head came over. "Where's your car? I didn't see it in the driveway", asked Namine noticing that she did not see it parked outside her house. "I didn't come in my car. I biked here", said Kairi. Namine's head immediately shot in the direction of her cousin. "You biked here? In this weather? Are you crazy?", asked Namine. She was sure that the face she was giving Kairi was one that looked like the poor girl had just grown another head. Kairi glared back at Namine. "No. I'm not crazy. I came here to talk to you", replied Kairi. Her voice was just as cold as it had been last night. Namine noticed this. _What's with her attitude?_. "Okay", said Namine as she walked toward her family room entrance. She stood at the doorway and looked back at Kairi. "Let's talk", said the blonde in a voice that was just as cold as the one she had received from her cousin.

Kairi walked over to where Namine was and stood before her. "After you", she said. Namine smirked and then walked into the family room with Kairi following behind. The blonde went over to her couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her signaling for the red head to come sit next to her. Kairi did as she was told and went and sat next to Namine. Both girls were silent for a short moment. Namine wondered what Kairi had come here to talk to her about. _It probably has something to do with last night_, thought the blonde. _Which explains the attitude. _"So what do you want to talk about?", asked Namine, even though she already had a good idea what the subject was. Kairi sighed. "Namine. Last night", she began "Things didn't end so well between us. I mean we had a huge fight yesterday a-and I just wanted to know if things were okay between us and if we could go back to the way things were before?". Namine was silent. She looked down at her feet on the floor. Kairi's eyes became big as they threatened to spill over with tears. She for the second time that day became close to crying. Kairi however held them back. "It's okay Namine. I understand if things are not ok.", whispered Kairi, " I understand if we cant go back to the way things were before. I'll go". The red got up from the couch and began to walk over to the entrance door. "How can you expect things to be okay between us Kairi?", whispered Namine. The red head stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?", asked Kairi. Namine continued to look down at the floor. "How can you expect things to go back to the way they were before", whispered Namine a little louder this time. She stood up from her spot on the couch. "They cant Kairi, they just cant". She faced her cousin. Kairi looked at Namine, her eyes were filled with sadness. "Why not?. Why can't they?", asked Kairi. "How can you say that Kairi. How can you say that from now on things will always be the same. They never will.", said Namine. The blonde sighed. "If this is about what happened last night", began Kairi but was cut off by Namine. "Of course this is about what happened last night Kairi, how can it not be!. Last night… I found out so many things about Leon, Dylon, and Roxas". Namine became quiet, "I'll never look at things the same way". "Namine", said Kairi, her voice had become soft. "And because of this, our relationship will never be the same way. Because of Roxas I feel like you'll never trust me", whispered Namine. Kairi looked at her cousin. She walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Namine eyes widened. Kairi hugged her tighter. "Namine of course I'll always trust you. You're my best friend", said the red head, "And you were right last night, we should have told you everything from the beginning. Maybe if we had that whole scenario last night could have been avoided". Kairi let go of Namine. Her eyes were a glassy blue as she looked at the red-head. "Namine, I love you. You're my cousin and there is no way that I can ever hate you and not trust you. I know that what you said is true about things never being the same again but maybe we can try to move on and forget about this little by little", said Kairi. She smiled at the blonde before her and released her from her embrace. "Kairi", Namine too smiled as she faced the girl before her, "I'm so glad you said that. First Leon now you. This is great.". Kairi's face became puzzled. "You spoke to Leon?", asked the red head. Namine nodded her head. "Yeah, this morning. We got into an argument but worked everything out in the end. I'm glad that we avoided an argument in our conversation, I don't think I could have handled another one today". "I'm glad to", said Kairi. The hugged once again. "So wanna watch T.V for a while?", asked Namine, "There's nobody home and I really don't wanna be by myself". "Sure. Can I use your phone? I'll just call my mom and ask her to pick me up on her way home from work. I don't feel like biking home in this cold weather.", said Kairi. "Yeah sure, go ahead it's in the kitchen", said Namine. She watched as her friend headed toward the kitchen and inwardly smiled to herself. She really was happy that she had settled things with both her brother and her best friend, but she was also sad. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a fallen expression. There was one other person she absolutely had to make things right with. To bad she could never see him again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas laid across his bed with Selphie next to him. The only material covering their naked bodies was the thin white blanket of Roxas bed set. His eyes were bloodshot. He held a joint in his hand and there were empty bottles of liquor on the nightstand next to the mattress. Selphie turned in her boyfriends arms. "See aren't I better than that that stupid blonde?", she asked the teen who laid next to her. Roxas didn't answer, he just put the joint back to his lips and continued to smoke it up. Selphie glared at him. "What your still not talking to me?", she said. She used her elbows to support her as she sat up to look hi in the face. Roxas stayed quiet. He had no intention of talking to her, she'd caused enough problems already. Selphie continued to glare at the blonde. When she saw she was not going to get a response from Roxas, she turned her face away. Selphie got up from the bed, threw on an oversized shirt, and then looked back at Roxas who was still on the bed. "Fine. If your not gonna talk to me I'll go find someone who will. Fuck you Roxas" and with that said Selphie opened their bedroom door, walked out and slammed it as hard as she could. Roxas remained on the bed unmoved. He was either to high or to deep in thought to care. The only thing the blonde wanted at the moment was to see Namine. He wanted to see if things between them good or if their friendship was ruined. _If I could even call what we had friendship_, thought Roxas. He once again put the joint in his mouth and continued to smoke it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally done with chapter 9 :D I finished this chapter quite faster then i expected too.

I promise to update next chapter super soon. I pinky swear

Until then please continue to read and review. They are loved 3


	10. Chapter 10

_If I could even call what we had friendship_, thought Roxas. He once again put the joint in his mouth and continued to smoke it.

________________________________________________________________________

It's been a week since the Halloween party incident that had taken place between Axel's gang and Leon's gang. The then _scandalous _incident seemed forgotten. Erased in the minds of Twilight towns youth and replaced with new rumors that had risen in the past couple of days. The problems the incident seemed to cause melted away as everybody involved began to forget it ever even happened at all. That is, everybody except Roxas and Namine.

Roxas lay in the living room couch. Axel had sent him out the night before to go deliver a supply of drugs to their friend Marluxia. It was around 2 a.m. when Axel sent the skater on his way. Roxas hid the large amount of Cocaine in a small carry on bag and left on his way. _Why the hell is Marly ordering drugs at 2 in the morning?_, was all Roxas could think as he skateboarded to the location. Marluxia lived in a place called Traverse town, which was a good 45 minutes away from Twilight town and with the cold autumn air that was blowing hard the previous night, it didn't do much to help Roxas well being. Roxas got to Traverse town in about an hour and then to Marly's in about 20 minutes. The blonde said his hellos to his friend whom he had not seen in months, gave him his order and then skateboarded for another hour back to Twilight town. When the blonde go home It was somewhere around 4 in the morning. Being to tired to make his way back up to his room, Roxas collapsed on the couch where he now lay.

Sora came down stairs and saw a mess of spiky blonde hair peaking out of the corner of the sofa. He quietly walked over to the couch and peered over from behind. Sure enough there lay his younger brother sleeping. The brunette walked over to the front of the couch and bended down to meet his cousin at eye level. "Roxas?", said Sora as he looked at the sleeping boy. Sora poked his cousin in the shoulder. The blonde began to stir as an aggravated groan escaped from his lips. "Roxas are you awake?", asked the blue eyed teen. The blonde groaned again, "I am now". "Roxas. Did you sleep down here last night?", asked Sora. Roxas sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his sleepiness. "What does it look like". "But last night I saw you heading to your room? When'd you get down here?", asked Sora. "Well lets just say little Roxy had a job to do last night", said a voice. The owner of the voice walked into the living room and was revealed to be Axel's. The red head smiled a toothy gin and walked over to where his to friends were. Axel slumped down on the couch next to his best friend and began to pat his head. Roxas glared at his friend and a low growl escaped his mouth. Sora looked at the red head wide eyed, "AXEL ARE YOU CRAZY!". Axels smile disappeared. "THAT'S DANGEROUS", Sora continued to scream. "Hey dude relax will yeah", said Axel. "Yeah Sora I'm fine aren't I and its my job. Its not like I can deny it anyways", said Roxas. His voice had of hint of annoyance in it. Sora visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry Roxas. Its just that you're my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the only family I've got". Roxas looked up at his brother. Regret running through his mind for the way he had talked to the only person who had ever loved him. "I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to say that. I really do appreciate all you've done for me since we were kids but, seriously come on, I'm 16, you cant keep babying me like this", said Roxas. Sora let out a sigh and smiled at the blonde who sat before him. "No Roxas, your right. I shouldn't baby you anymore. I cant stop you from doing your job, But I do have one thing to ask of you". "And what's that?", said the blonde. "Take care of yourself out there, okay?", said the brunette as he tussled his brothers hair. Roxas began to blush. "Sora I thought I said to stop babying me", whined the blonde. The brunette laughed at his brothers childish whines. Roxas glared at him at first but soon joined in the laughter as well. The two stooped though when they heard faint sniffles. Both boys turned to where the sounds were coming from and found themselves next too a teary eyed Axel. "Th-that was s-so b-beautiful", stuttered the red head as he wiped a tear away from his eye. Sora and Roxas looked at the red head dumbfounded. "Dude are you freaking serious?", asked Sora. "Axel, you're a fucking idiot", said Roxas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine sat in a table at the far end of the cafeteria with Yuffie, Ollette, Tidus, Kairi, and Hikari. They were all grateful for the hour long lunch break that they got in their high school. That was the only time in which they could relax throughout the school day and just hang out with each other. "So Mrs. Cruz is totally killing us with that history assignment", said Hikari. "Oh my gosh, I know", said Namine, "I already have an English paper and Science project that I have to work on. This history assignment isn't helping much". "Wait, we have a history assignment?", asked Tidus. "Since when?", asked Ollette. "It's last minute", said Yuffie. "Yeah, she'll probably tell you guys about it next period", said Kairi. "I hate how teachers are constantly pilling assignments on their students one right after another. I mean didn't we just have to do a book report on Pride and prejudice in English last week!", complained Tidus. "Yeah, I know. I hate it when teachers act like theirs is the only class we have", said Kairi. "Well don't blame us to much. It is our jobs by the way", said a stranger as she came up and stood behind Yuffie. The six teens turned in the direction of the stranger and saw that the voice belonged to none other than the young Ms. Yuna. Ms. Yuna was a young beauty who was well liked among the student body. At twenty-two she was the youngest teacher at the school and although very sweet and popular with the kids, she was still just as hard a grader as any other teacher. "Oh Miss Yuna, its you", said Yuffie. "Yes. I was just on my way to the teachers lounge when I happen to hear your little conversation. Hope you don't mind me eavesdropping", said The blue and green eyed math teacher. "Not at all", said Namine. "Oh why thank you Namine. You know not many students like to be seen with teachers outside of the classrooms let alone let them listen in on their conversations and actually be okay with it", replied Yuna flattered by the young blondes response. "Yeah but we actually like you Ms. Yuna", said Tidus. "Really", said Yuna. "Yup. You're a cool teacher", said Ollette. "My my, I didn't know I was so popular with my students", said the brown haired teacher. "Are you serious Miss Yuna. Your basically the most popular teacher at this school", said Hikari. "Unlike all the other the other teachers at this school who constantly give us project after project after project, you give us a break so that we don't have as much work to do", said Kairi. "You treat us like actual people instead of little children like all the other teachers do", said Yuffie. "Even though your class isn't the easiest in the school, you at least try to make it fun for us", said Namine. "Yeah miss. Your simply amazing", said Tidus. The young brunette teachers face had become red from all the compliments she was receiving from her students. "Aww why thank you. That's so nice of you guys to say", said Yuna. "It's the truth miss", said Ollette. Yuna then got very quiet as she began to think. "Umm miss, are you okay?", asked Tidus. "I was just thinking", said Ms. Yuna, "If what you guys say is true and all the students see me as a fellow friend then I'm afraid I'm nit doing my job right at all'. "Huh", said the six friends in union. "Well I'm just going by what you guys are saying. If my students only see me as a friend then that means that they probably think they could just pass my class by doing absolutely nothing. If that's the case then I am just going to have to start giving out more work like the other teachers in the school", said the young teacher. The six students stood dumbfounded. "What!", they said in union once more. "Thank you children for opening my eyes. In fact im going to start working on a new math project to give out to all my classes tomorrow", said Miss Yuna. The children couldn't believe it. They had just practically worshiped their favorite teacher and got yet another assignment in return. "Bye", said the blue and green eyed woman as she continued once again on her way to the teachers lounge. "I can't believe it", said Ollette, "I cant believe we got another assignment", "When there when there wasn't even one in the first place", Hikari practically screamed. "Okay. No more befriending any teachers", said Namine. "Yeah. No matter how hot they might be", said Tidus. His five other lunch companions just glared at the blonde boy. "What? I was just kidding.", said Tidus in his defense.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora made his way to the refrigirator. He was hungry and wanted lunch. He walked through the kitchen where he saw Riku laying on a chair, trying to get some rest. Sora made it to the fridge, opened it up, and sighed in depression for it was practically empty. Riku, hearing his friend sigh, opened one eye and looked at the brunette. "What's the matter there?", asked the silver haired teen. To answer Riku's question, Sora's stomach began to rumble. Riku smirked at the younger boy, "Oh I see". "Where's all the food?", asked Sora as he rubbed his stomach trying to calm it down. "Axel _tried _to cook it all last night. He failed.", said Riku. Sora sighed once more. "Oh well, I guess im going out to eat then". Sora walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He made his way up the stairs and walked in the direction of Roxas room. When he got to his bedroom door, Sora gently tapped a couple of times on the door. "Yeah", he heard Roxas say from the inside of the room. "Can I come in?", asked Sora. "Sure", said Roxas. Sora opened the door to see his brother cleaning up his messy room. "Need any help there bro?", asked Sora. "Nah its okay I got it", replied Roxas, "Im done anyways". He quickly put the last of his clothes into his drawer and then looked back at Sora who was by the door. " So what do you want?", asked Roxas. The brunette smiled before asking, "You hungry?". Roxas was taken aback from the randomness of his question. "Huh?"

The two brothers walked along the streets of Twilight town trying to find a place to eat. They were silent. Sora had tried to make conversation previously but Roxas would not answer him, his thoughts were elsewere at the moment. Sora seeing that his brother was lost in thought decided it best to leave him alone for the moment. They continued to walk for another five minutes until they came across a donut shop and Sora decided that this was the best they were probably going to find. The two walked into the small shop. Roxas found a table near the back of the shop and sat down. The brunette knowing that his brother was probably still deep in thought decided to order for the two of them. He returned a few moments later with six donuts and two cups of coffee. Sora joined his brother in the table and began to eat. Roxas however would not touch his food. He looked like he hadn't even noticed it was there. Sora saw this and put down his donut. He looked straight at his brothers face. "Okay Roxas, what is it that you have on your mind?", asked Sora. The blonde didn't respond. Sora sighed. He gently tapped Roxas on the shoulder bringing him out of his daze. "What?", asked Roxas. "What's the matter Roxas. You've been in a daze this whole way here. Is there something on your mind you'd like to talk about?", said Sora. Roxas looked down at the table, How was he suppose to tell his brother that he was thinking about Namine. The sister of the man who is danger to not only him but his friends as well. _Sister…I cant believe she's his sister_. "Roxas. You now you can tell me anything. Its better to talk about something that's troubling you rather than keeping it locked up inside. I wont judge you no matter what", said Sora.

Roxas looked back down at the table. He took a deep sigh before answering "I've been thinking about Namine". Sora smiled. " I've figured you would", said Sora. The blondes head shot up. "Huh? What do you mean _you figure?_". "Well I mean the way you two left things off wasn't exactly the best", said Sora. "I guess that makes sense", said Roxas. "But you, that's not really the reason why she's been on my mind lately. When we fist met, we got off on the wrong foot". "What do you mean you got off on the wrong foot?", asked Sora. "We got into an argument cause I accidentally ruined her painting or something. I thought she was a total bitch but then when we met for the second time she was different. Instead of acting like the bitch I had met she was actually sweet, she gave me her hot chocolate because she thought I was cold. I never met a person who cared about me right of the bat. I was never good at befriending people because of our reputation around town. However I knew that from the second I sized her up wrong that day at the park almost a month ago that I wanted to be her friend but I guess those chances are ruined what with all the drama that keeps us apart", said Roxas. Sora looked at his brother. He may have a tough guy exterior but in reality he was a gentle, confused guy, who seemed to be alone in this crazy, drama filled world. "Well maybe if you tell her how you feel she might be able to overlook the circumstances", said Sora. The blonde was taken aback by his brothers word. "What are you talking about Sora. Your suppose to say something like _forget about your stupid feelings, there are other people you could be friends with _or _She's to dangerous to be around. You can't go near her again_", said the blonde. Sora smiled. "Like I said before Roxas, I'm not gonna judge you. Who you chose to become friends with is your decision and yours alone. If you feel you want to befriend this girl then go ahead and do so. The only thing I ask of you is to keep in mind that she is Leon's sister so be careful when you hang around with her. Remember, we don't want any trouble". The blonde was dumbfounded. He couldn't bealive that his own brother was telling him that if he wanted to befriend a person of a rival gang he should do so. "And don't worry about Riku, Axel, or Selphie. I wont tell them a thing.", said the brunette. "Thanks man", said Roxas. The blonde then looked up at the wall next to him and looked up at the time. The clock read 1:45. Roxas smirked. "What is it?", asked Sora looking in the direction his brother was. "Sorry to leave you here alone Sora but there's something important I have to do". "Like what?", asked Sora knowing very well the answer to his own question. "Like going to go get my friend back", said Roxas as exited the donut shop. Sora watched his brother leave out the shop and make a right towards the high school. All the brunette could do was simply smile as he went back to eating his donuts and drinking his coffee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So wanna come over after school. I have to baby sit the twins today and I don't wanna do it alone", asked Ollette. Her, Hikari, and Namine were at their lockers. It was the end of the school day and all the students were getting ready to leave school for the day. "So what do you guys say. Wanna come?", asked Ollette. "Sure. I love your brother and sister. I'll come", said Hikari. "What about you Namine?", asked Ollette as she closed her locker. "Id love to but I can't", replied the blonde. "Why not?", asked Hikari. "Because I have just about 3 assignments that are due next week and I haven't started on any of them yet", said Namine. "So what are you gonna do? Go home and spend the rest of the afternoon writing school papers?", asked Hikari. Namine gave her friend a friendly glare. "No. I'm going to go to the Library and spend the rest of the afternoon writing school papers". "Oh well have fun with that", said Ollette. "Oh bealive me, I intend to", said Namine sarcastically. Namine then said her goodbyes to her friends and walked into the school parking lot. She got into her car, turned it on and began the drive from her school to the towns private library. She got there in about ten minutes and parked a few blocks away from the library. Namine got out of her car and began to walk the short distance to the library. The Twilight Town public Library was an old building three stories high. Ten to fifteen steps lined up the entrance. Namine began to walk up the steps to the building. She heard steps coming from behind her but didn't think anything of it. The steps kept getting closer and closer until Namine felt a hand grip her own. The blonde let out a surprised yelp. She turned around to see who was he person who had griped her hand. The first thing she saw were those deep blue ocean eyes whom she had seen no more than three times in her life yet she already knew whom they belonged to. "Roxas?", the blonde asked. Her voice shrouded in confusion. "Hey there".

"Roxas…What are you doing here?", asked Namine. "I came to see you", replied Roxas. "You came to see me?", asked the blonde. "Sure did", replied the skater. "…How did you find me?", asked Namine. "I followed you and believe me it wasn't easy. Especially when your chasing someone who's driving in a car", said Roxas. "Y-you followed me from the high school?", asked Namine. "Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something". Namine looked at the face of the boy before her. She had been hoping to see him again since last week. She wanted to make things right with him, she wanted to apologize. _He just told me he wants to talk about something._ Namine didn't know what to do. Sure she wanted to talk to the blonde before her but…_ My promise._ No, she would not break her promise to her cousin. This was Roxas she was talking about. One of the guys who had caused her family so much heartache, one of the guys who had killed her cousin. "So Namine what I wanted to tell you was-", Roxas began but was silenced by Namine. She had put her fingers to his lips. Roxas gazed up at the blonde haired girl. There was sadness in her eyes. "Im sorry Roxas. I cant be around you". "Huh?", said the blonde skater. He was confused by the girls words. "I cant ever see you anymore. You have to go". The blonde boy was dumbfounded. "Look im sorry for what happened at the party. I didn't mean to hit your girlfriend or for things to go that far. Im sorry that you got hurt by my brother but I can't see you anymore Roxas, I really cant". "Why not?", asked the skater, his chances of befriending her slipping away. "Because", Namine began, "because you and your friends killed Dylon. You killed my cousin. I cant be friends with someone who killed a member of my own family. You're to dangerous". Roxas looked at Namine straight in her eyes. They were filled with anger all of a sudden. "Don't you ever dare to say that I killed Dylon", said the blonde skater through gritted teeth. Namine glared daggers at him. "Don't lie Roxas. I saw the gravestone. You and your friends killed him", retorted the blonde girl. "And how are you suppose to now what happened when you weren't even here when it occured. You're only going by what that stupid brother of yours and that bitch of a cousin tell you", Roxas practically yelled at her. "Don't you dare talk about my brother and cousin like that. You don't even know them you asshole. Why don't you go back to that little whore of yours and smoke the night away you fucking pothead", spat Namine. "And why don't you return to where ever it is your ass came from and go back to being the stereotypical materialistic bitch that you are", Roxas spat Back. The two blondes stared at each other before turning their back on one another and walking in different directions. Namine up the stairs and inside of the Library. Roxas down the street. _So much for friendship._

Roxas went into an alley way and pulled out a joint from his pocket. He felt pain from the argument that had just occurred. _That could have gone better_. He lit up the cigarette with a lighter, put it to his mouth, and inhaled the smoke. He wanted to get high out of his mind, it was the only way to stop the sadness that was washing over him. He really, really did want to be her friend. Even now._ I shouldn't have blown off on her like that._ Roxas was always kinda touchy about the subject of Dylon. He never really liked to talk about it due to the fact that it bought back painful memories. It was only natural that he went off on the blonde teen. He would have done it regardless of who it was. Roxas took the joint out of his lips, already beginning to feel its affects overtaking his body. _Guess you get your what you want after all Namine. Well never see each other again._

_Im so stupid. I didn't have to say that to him. How could I be such a bitch!_, thought Namine. She was sitting on a desk at the library trying to focus on reading the book. The blonde however found it rather difficult to do so. Her thought were elsewere. _Why did I have to say that?_. Namine looked down at her book. It seemed rather pointless. She really wanted to go find the skater and take back everything she said. Sure she can't take back the part about never seeing him again but she could at least make their goodbye a somewhat happy one. The blonde sighed. _Like he's ever wanna see me after all the shit I said._ Namine tried unsuccessfully to clear her mind of all things drama and focus on her paper. She spent the rest of the afternoon _trying _to write her paper without being interrupted by thoughts of a certain blonde haired skater.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the blonde haired blue eyed girl got out of the library that night it was fifteen to ten. She had spent the whole afternoon writing three different papers on three different subjects. She was tired and knew that if she wanted to get home that night, she would need something to eat to give her energy. Namine walked down the street to a corner store a block or so away from the Library. She went in and bought a bottle of ice tea. She paid at the cashier and walked out. She began to walk back to the place where she had parked her car. She opened the bottle and began to drink out of it. She walked up the street, pass the Library and saw her car only a few steps away. She continued to walk to it but jumped when she heard a crash coming from the left of her. She looked to her side but saw nothing more than a dark alleyway. _It was probably some cat_, thought the blonde teen and began to once again walk to her car. Namine stopped once again when she heard a loud thump coming from the same direction. The sixteen year old was becoming frightened now. _That was no cat_. A list of things of what it could be flashed across the girls mind as she hurried to her car. She got to the door and was about to open it when she heard a pain-filled groan coming from the alley. _What the?_. Namine pondered for a short moment deciding whether she should leave or check it out. In the end curiosity got the better of her. The blonde unlocked her car door, just incase she needed to make a run for it. Cautiously walked over to the dark alley and pocked her head inside to see. Namine nearly screamed when she looked inside. There laying on the floor was a blonde headed stranger. He looked to be unconscious but grief stricken groans were escaping his lips. Namine got closer to the stranger and got down on her knees to get a look at the strangers face. Her eyes were in shock when she saw the stranger was actually the blonde headed boy she had argued previously with that day.

"Roxas?", Namine asked. He responded with yet another throaty groan. Namine turned the skater over so that he was laying on his back instead of lying on his front. "Roxas what happened?". Namine looked past him and saw that the corner of the alley was cover in roughly ten to twelve marijuana cigarettes. _He did not._ Namine opened one of Roxas eyes with her fingers and saw that his eyes were indeed bloodshot, confirming what she had suspected. "What the hell Roxas. Are you really dumb enough to get high out in the open like this?", said Namine. Roxas mumbled something inaudible to the girl which answered her question. The blonde was torn on what to do. She couldn't just leave him here in the condition he was in. Yet again, she didn't know where in the world he lived. Namine sighed knowing what she had to do and there was absolutely no way around it. _Im sorry Kairi. I'm going to have to brake my promise._ Namine worked up all the strength she had in her and got Roxas up from where he lay on the floor. The smell of weed hitting her instantly. _Ugh._ She put his arm around her shoulder and stumbled the two of them towards her car. She opened her backseat door and laid him across the seat. Namine then went to the front of her car, got in her drivers seat and began to the drive to her house. When she got home, she got out of her car first and went to check to see if there was anybody home. As Namine expected, nobody was. She went back to her car and got the sleeping skater out of her backseat. She closed her car door and stumbled them into her house. Namine practically had to drag him up the stairs and into her room. The blonde laid the drugged up boy on her bed and then practically collapsed on her desk chair. His groaning had stopped sometime during the drive to her house so now he lay there on her bed in silence. Namine couldn't even begin to comprehend what she had just done. She had not only broken her promise to Kairi but she had actually bought the guy who had cause her cousin so much pain over to her house, a place where he would surely die if ever found there. _What in the world have I gotten myself into._ Namine put her face in her hands trying to stop the upcoming headache. After a while she looked up from her hands back at the sleeping form on her bed. She stood up and walked over to the boy. _Atleast I he isin't hurt_. She put her hand to his forhead and brushed away the unruly spikes of hair that were fanning his face. The blonde looked at the way his hair stood in place even though he was in such a messy position. Marveled at the way his chest heaved up and down as he breathed in slow breaths of air. Gazed at his lips as they parted every other minute. Became transfixed by the long black eyelashes that fanned his eyes. "Beautiful", whispered Namine. _Beautiful?…What in the world am I thinking._ The blonde girl imediatly pulled back her hand and steeped away from her bed and the sleeping form with a light blush spread across her cheeks. She walked over to her bedroom door and locked it, making sure that no one were to catch her and Roxas in this compromising position. She then walked back over to her desk chair and sat down putting her arms on her desk to use them as a pillow for her head. The blonde girl looked back at the sleeping boy in her bed and smiled to herself before surrendering to the heaviness of sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So im finally done! I expected this chapter to be shorter but I sorta kinda got caught up in it! But im really happy with the final product.

I also finally decided to stop being lazy and wrote down the full summary to this story on my profile, so you can go ahead and read it if you want :]

I'll update soon. I promise.

As always please read and review. They make me a happy camper 3


	11. Chapter 11

She then walked back over to her desk chair and sat down putting her arms on her desk to use them as a pillow for her head. The blonde girl looked back at the sleeping boy in her bed and smiled to herself before surrendering to the heaviness of sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about two a.m. in the morning when the Roxas began to stir. He opened his ocean blue eyes to see them clouded in darkness. He had no idea where he was. He felt softness under his body and was able to decipher that he was on a bed. Who's bed it was though, he was at a lost too. _Where the hell am I?_. The blonde teen tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. Images of his fight with Namine filled his head, he also remembered angrily walking down the street, after that however, everything was a blur. Roxas sat up on his bed and felt his head start to lightly spin. "Shit", he cussed. He put a hand to his forehead. "What the hell happened to me?", he asked himself. The blonde then heard an intake of breath coming from somewhere in the room. His head shot up immediately, ignoring the dizziness. He then heard an exhale of breath. He looked to the left of the room and saw that on the corner, lightly sleeping on a desk chair was a silhouette. Roxas got up from his place on the bed and very clumsily walked towards the sleeping figure. When he got to the desk, he saw that in front of the sleeping form was a picture. Roxas picked in up and looked at it. The picture was of two teen girls at the beach. One was a red head the other a blonde. They looked almost identical to one another yet the differences where still there. The blonde headed boy recognized them to be Kairi and Namine. Knowing that Kairi would very well kill him with her own bare hands before ever letting him step foot in her house, Roxas quickly figured out who's room this was. "Namine", Roxas whispered as he taped her shoulder. Namine only buried her face deeper into her arms. "Namine wake up", whispered Roxas tapping her shoulders harder this second time. "Hmflmbgr", replied the sleeping blonde, still with her head in her arms. Roxas sighed. "NAMINE", he said out loud, smacking his hand firmly on the hardwood desk. Namine jumped at the sound. Her head shot straight up. She noticed someone at her side and looked up to see Roxas standing over her and her desk. "Morning Sleeping Beauty", said the blonde haired skater.

At first she had no idea what was going on. She thought for about a second why in the world he was in her room. Then suddenly all the memories off the day before came floating back into her. "Roxas", said Namine as she looked up at the blonde before her, "Your awake". The blonde girl stood from her place on the desk chair and wrapped her arm around the blonde boy. "I was so worried that you've gone into some kind of overdose or something". Roxas blushed at the feeling of having her against him. Namine then pulled away from the embrace and lightly yet firmly struck him across the head. "Don't ever do something so stupid ever again. I wont always be there to help you out".

The skater bought his hand up to where Namine had just struck him and began to rub the aching spot. "HEY WHAT THE HE--", Roxas began but was muffled by Namine's hand. "Shut up. Do you want my parents to come in here", whispered Namine. The blonde boy abruptly pried the girls hand away from his mouth. "What the hell was that for", said Roxas a little quieter. Namine glared at him. "Are you gonna answer my question or not?", asked the blonde skater, his voice had an air of maliciousness in it. At this Namine suddenly regretted helping him out earlier that day. _If I knew he would be this ungrateful for saving his ass I would have just left him in the alley. _"Are you gonna answer my question, That sure is nice to say. I expected something more along the lines of thank you Namine for saving my ass instead of leaving me out all night in the freezing cold but no, I guess taking shit from you is a great second choice", sarcastically answered the blonde girl. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?". Namine folded her hands up against her chest. "How high did you get? Can't you remember anything?", asked the blonde girl. Roxas put his hand behind his head and smiled a toothy grin. "The last thing I remember is walking away after our little argument at the library". His tone of maliciousness was suddenly gone. _Ummm…bipolar much_, thought the Namine. "Wait...did you just say I got high?", asked the blonde skater. "Uhhh, yeah. I found you in an alleyway face first", said Namine. At hearing those words, the skater suddenly remembered exactly what it was that he had done. Roxas remembered walking away from the girl who stood before him after their argument. He remembered going into the alleyway and lighting up the first of many marijuana cigarettes that afternoon. He even swore he remembered Namine helping him up and dragging him to the car but that could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. "Ohhh yeah, I remember now", said the blonde skater. He looked at Namine and gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks for helping me out". Namine saw him smile at her. A light pink blush began to dance on her cheeks as she looked away from the scene. Roxas noticed this. "What wrong Namine?", he asked her. The blonde girl shook her head no. "Then why'd you turm away?", he tried again. "It's nothing, really… it's just….", said Namine. "Its what? Come on. Tell me". Namine sighed, "I was just wondering… why'd you do it Roxas?". The blonde boy quirked an eybrow. "Huh?…I don't know what your--", he began but was once again cut off by Namine. "You knew that if you smoked all that weed that you were sure to get seriously high. That's dangerous and there was nobody with you. If I hadn't come around, your ass would still be in that alleyway freezing to death. Why would you put yourself in such a dangerous position?". Roxas stared at her, his eyes had a hazy effect to them. Namine suddenly regretted asking that question. "Im sorry. I shouldn't be asking that. Its none of my business" There was a short silence between the two. "Your right, it isin't any of your business", said the blonde skater. Namine's eyes became downcast at hearing this and kept her mouth in a tight line. "But I'll tell you anyways". Namine stared up at the Roxas, surprised of what he had just said. "I did it", Roxas began, "I did it to try to ease the sadness". She became puzzled by his response. "Why were you sad?", asked Namine. Roxas took a deep breath and smiled at the girl. "I was sad over the thought of not having you as a friend"

Her eyes went wide at the hearing of those words. The pink blush that already danced on her cheeks became hotter. "Y-you were sad because you thought I wouldn't be your f-friend?", asked Namine. Roxas merely nodded. "Its really hard for me to make friends. Its always been that way ever since I was a kid. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with the orphaned boy. Sora would always teel me that since we had no parents, people thought of us as ill and misbehaved kids. The fact that this was true made me isolate myself from people. However things only got worse as I got older. People began to be afraid of me. I never knew why. When the incident with Dylon occurred three years ago, I thought that I would never make a new friend in my life. Everywhere i went, people glared at me and put me down. I was fighting people who i didnt know left and right. It got so bad that i had to drop out of High School freshman year. I convinced myself that Axel, Riku and Sora would be the only friends i ever had...that is, until I met you". Namine silently listened to the boy as he continued pour out his heart to her. "That first day on the peak, i mentally convinced myself that you, just like everybody else, hated me. I convinced myself that you thought I to be just another street boy. Our argument in the park the first time we talked... It only made me think you hated me more. The day when you caught me selling drugs, I looked at you and saw the fear in your eyes. At seeing that, I suddenly became angry. I wanted to go over there and tell you off so badly. I didn't know why though. I got that same look you gave me from people everyday…it was just that knowing that you disapproved of me as well, it somehow just got to me. I started to walk over to you, ready to scream my head off. I was prepared to take out years of frustration and anger all out on you. Through my daze however, I noticed something different. Something that most people seemed to do that you didn't. Every time I would walk towards or by people in town, they would start to walk away so as not to get into contact with me. You however were not walking away, you stayed there, watching me as I walked over to you. That small action bealive it or not took everything I once knew and put it into a new perspective. I felt happy knowing that maybe you were different than everybody else here, knowing that you were not running away, knowing that you Namine…could be my friend. When we talked for that short while I felt extatic and when you gave me your hot chocolate...I felt like it was possible for someone out there that actually gave a shit about me and what happens to me. I, in not many other words, felt abso;utely loved Namine and all just because you decided to not walk away that day". The blonde headed girls hot pink blush then turned crimson red. She never thought that a boy could hold the mental capacity to be able to come up with such words. "So what do you say Namine…Wanna be friends?", asked the blonde headed skater as a grin spread across his face. The blonde girl looked ahead at the face of the smiling boy. She wanted to just say yes and accept his friendship right of the bat but she had to also think about the consequences. _I cant…Kairi…My promise_, thought thee blonde girl. She looked back up at the boy who was still smiling at her. Namine looked into his eyes and her minds was suddenly filled with images of a young Roxas. The adults simply ignored the young blonde while they played with their children. All the blonde haired boy did was stare as his ocean colored orbs began to fill with tears. He continued to cry his eyes out as all the grown up left with their children leaving the young Roxas alone at the park. Namine thought back to her own childhood back on the islands. She was loved and adored by everyone were as Roxas was hated, ignored, and alone. She felt a lump in her throat at the thought of being treated like that. _No…I'll make sure you'll never feel that way again._ With those thought clear in her mind, Namine muttered the words that would change everything for her, "What about Leon?". Roxas smiled mentally at hearing those words knowing very well he had won her over. "Don't worry about it…It'll be our little secrete", said the blonde Skater. It was Namine's turn to smile now, not only at his words but at the fact that she had just befriended her families enemy. "Your laughing...So does that mean were friends?", asked Roxas making sure he didn't take things the wrong way. Namine giggled, having thought that he would know her answer by now. "Yeah, were friends", said the blonde girl, not a hint of regret running through her mind.

Roxas eyes became clouded with joy. "YES", he said out loud only to be muffled by Namine's hand once again. "I said be quiet. My parents are sleeping", said Namine. She released her hand from his mouth. "Haha sorry I forgot", replied the boy as he put his hands back behind his head, "What time is it anyway?". Namine turned to were her clock stood on her nightstand. "Two fifteen", said the blonde as she read her clock. "Two huh…I guess I should be getting back now. Sora's gonna have my ass for being out this late". Roxas then walked Namine's bedroom window. He peered outside and saw a tree that would be his exit ticket. Roxas opened the window and then turned back to Namine who stood only a few feet away from him. Without warning he bought his face down towards her and planted a light kiss on her forehead. The blonde girl felt her face heat up and her heart skip a beat at this. He pulled away and went to the window. Namine watched from her place as Roxas made his way on and then down the tree. When he safely made it to the ground he looked back up at her. He gave her another sweet smile. "See ya later Namine", said Roxas from the yard below her. She smiled back at him in response, "Yeah, see ya... and say hit to Sora for me". "Sure will", replied Roxas. She then continued to watch as the blonde headed boy made his way out of her garden and down the street until she could see him no more. She made her to her bed and plopped down onto it. Namine could still fell the where his lips had made contact with her forehead. She felt butterflies in her stomach and admitted mentaly that she actually liked the feeling. She was felt incredibly happy and nothing could ruin this feeling for her. Not Leon, not Kairi, not anybody. Namine felt honest to god happy and it was all because of the blonde headed boy who was at that very moment making his way back home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, i can't bealive its been over a month since i've updated, but alas here is the latest chapter to this fanfic. I originally inted for this and the next chapter to be one completly but then i thougth Nah...it wouldent seem right, Hence the fact why this chapter is super short. Worry not though, i'll make sure the next chapter is super long. So until then read until your little hearts desire and be sure to leave me a cute little review afterwards. Im going back to playing 358/2 days now :]


	12. Chapter 12

She felt butterflies in her stomach and admitted mentally that she actually liked the feeling. She was felt incredibly happy and nothing could ruin this feeling for her. Not Leon, not Kairi, not anybody. Namine felt honest to god happy and it was all because of the blonde headed boy who was at that very moment making his way back home.

* * *

"So…where were you last night, Roxas?", asked Selphie as she sat next to him on the living room couch. The T.V was tuned on to some Saturday morning cartoon. Roxas remained silent, his stare focused on the television, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to his girlfriend at the moment. Selphie growled. "Are you still not talking to me because of what happened at that party? Its been like a week Roxas, get over it!". The blonde boy continued to ignore the brunette girl. "Are you serious? Your really not gonna talk to me at all?", asked Selphie. Roxas sighed, "Yes Selphie, im really not gonna talk to you…At all". His eyes never leaving the television screen. The brunettes' anger flared, making her face turn a bright red. "Fine, Whatever. Fuck you Roxas, I'm leaving". Selphie got up from her place on the couch. She walked over to the front door and opened it. As she began to exit she bumped into Axel as he made his way indoors. "Woah, woah, where's the fire, hot stuff?" asked Axel as he looked down at his best friends girlfriend. "Move asshole", spat Selphie as she roughly pushed Axel out of the way. "Yeah good morning to you too", he replied and then slammed the door shut. "What's up her ass?", asked the red head before turning to his friend. "She's pissed because I still refuse to talk to her", answered Roxas as Axel took Selphie's place next to him. "Why do you refuse to talk to her?", asked the red head. "Don't be dumb Axel, you where there when it happened, when caused what we were trying to avoid for so long", said the blonde. "Ohhhh the party, yeah, what a bitch for doing that…but why would you ignore the girl you quote-on-quote love?", asked Axel. The blonde immediately shot his head in the direction of his red headed friend, "What's with the quote-on-quote shit Axel, I already told you I do…love her". "Yeah Roxas, cause that sounds soooo convincing", said Axel. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Why is it that nobody believes me when I say that I love Selphie?". Axel chuckled lightly. "Because the only thing you two do besides have sex with each other is fight and fuck around with other people", answered Axel. "Well maybe I needn't fuck around with other girls if she would just stop fucking around with other guys", said Roxas. Axel put one hand around his best friend, "Dude, just dump her. All she does is fuck you over. You need and deserve better". At that instant the blonde abruptly removed Axel's hand from his shoulder. "Yeah right, You just want me to break up with her so that you wont have to feel as guilty when _you _fuck around with her", spat Roxas. "Roxy calm down, that's not it at all", protested the red head. "How many fucking times have I told you not to call me Roxy! Im sick and tired of you and everyone else in this house fucking my girlfriend and trying to look out for me! It's fucking bullshit and **I'M DONE**. I'm so outta here", and with that the blonde got up from his place next to his red headed friend, grabbed his jacket and left the house, slamming the door with as much force as he could come up with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up blondie. It's ten o'clock in the morning". Namine felt her body being shaken and opened her eyes almost immediately. She soon discovered that standing in her room where none other than Kairi and Hikari. "Wha-what are you guys doing in my room?", asked the sleeping blonde. "I think the question you meant to ask is what are _you _still doing in your room", said Hikari. "Huh?", mumbled Namine as she sat up on her bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "I think that what Hikari is trying to get at is that were here to drag you out for the day", said Kairi. "Drag me out where?", asked Namine. Hikari chuckled, "Why shopping of course. We need to go buy our Homecoming dresses before all the good ones get sold out". "Oh yeah, that's right. The Homecoming dance is next week isin't?", asked the blonde as she stared up at her two friends. "Yup and we need to go shopping, now. So get your pretty little self out of bed and into the shower. We'll be waiting for you downstairs. You have 20 minutes", said Hikari. Namine laughed lightly at her red headed friend. "Yeah, sure. I'll be ready", said Namine. "Good, Now come on Hikari. Let's let the girl get ready in peace", said Kairi as she dragged Hikari out of the room. Namine watched as her friends exited her room. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty at seeing Kairi. Last night she had broken the promise she had made to her best friend and was know lying straight to her face about it. Namine put her hand to her forehead, thinking about the events that had taken place in her bedroom just a few short hours ago. Seeing as she couldn't do anything about the situation in her current state, Namine got out of her bed herself and headed for the bathroom.

When the blonde finished getting ready and went downstairs, she was surprised to find her house full of people. In the kitchen were her parents along with Kairi's mom, Haruko. In the living room along with Leon, Seifer and Hayner, Namine spotted Kairi and Hikari looking on as the boys played Video games. Namine said good morning to her parents and then made her way towards the living room. "Hey guys", said the blonde as she walked over to her friends. Kairi looked up from the videogame and smiled at her cousin. A twinge of guilt passed through the petite blondes body. "Hey, your finally done", said Kairi. "Yeah, now lets go!", added Hikari. She and Kairi got up from their seats, grabbed their belongings and walked over to Namine. They said their goodbyes to everybody in the house and then walked over to the door. "Have fun dress shopping ladies", yelled Seifer in a high pitched voice causing the boys who surrounded him to break out into laughter. The three girls simply rolled their eyes before walking outside to Kairi's car.

"I think the green would look better than the black. It'll matches your eyes", said Namine. "You think?", asked Hikari as she held up both dresses so that her blonde friend could see. "I don't know , I don't think I look good in spring colors, I'm more of an autumn", said Hikari. The three girls were on the other side of town, already working on their third store that day. Namine had already bought her dress at the first store they had visited. It was a strapless snow white dress with a midnight blue sash at the waist and a ballerina skirt that went down to just a bit above her knees. Hikari, being the ever so choosy one, then dragged both Namine and Kairi to two other stores, the third one in which they were currently in. Behind them the blonde and red head heard a curtain pull. The two teens turned around to see the third member of their party standing behind them. "Hey guys, so what do you think?", asked Kairi. She was standing in front of the dressing room wearing a lilac purple dress. It was a spaghetti strap with a bow at the left hip and ruffles that cascaded down to her mid thigh. "Awwww Kairi, I love it. It's so cute on you", said Hikari. "Thanks", replied Kairi. "So have you found a dress yet?". Hikari sighed, "No, for your information I have not. That's why I hate shopping for myself, I can't ever find anything that looks good on me!". "Maybe if you weren't so damb picky", joked Namine. Hikari shot a glare at the blonde before sighing again, "God hates me. I simply can't seem to find the perfect dress today". "So dramatic", whispered Kairi over at Namine causing the blonde to break out into giggles. "Excuse me Blondie, but do you find my not being able to find a dress funny?", asked Hikari. "Sorta Kinda", replied Namine. Hikari opened her mouth to retaliate but was immediately cut off by her red headed friend. "Well I propose that after I change out and pay for this dress, we all go get a bite to eat. I didn't have any breakfast and im honestly starving", said Kairi. "But hello, what about my dress?", asked Hikari, reverting her attention from the blonde to the red head. "Don't you think that you'll be able to function better in finding a dress with a little food in your system?", asked Kairi. Hikari looked back and forth between her two friends then down at the dress in her hand, "Yeah, I suppose your right"

Namine, Kairi, and Hikari stood before the cashier deciding what I was that they were gonna order. "Hmmmmm…why is it that I don't seem to see any salads over here?", asked Hikari. Kairi and Namine exchanged a glance before looking at their friend. "Umm…your not gonna find any salads at this place 'kari", began Kairi. "It's a fast food joint", finished Namine. Hikari face turned into that of disgust. "Ewww! You mean this place only serves foods full of grease?", asked Hikari. Namine giggled, "Yeah, fast food joints have been known to serve foods containing grease". "Yuck. Gross!!! How can you guys eat this stuff? Imma go find somewhere that doesn't serve fast foods thank you very much! I'll be right back", said Hikari as she left the two cousins at the restaurant. When they were sure the red headed girl was out of earshot, the two cousins let out fits of laughter. "God…she's… such a… princess", said Namine in between laughs. "So…true", said Kairi, "…but you gotta love her". "Yeah, you really do", replied Namine. The two girls shared a few more laughs before turning their attention back to the menu behind the counter. A moment later the young blonde heard the restaurant door open. She turned around and saw people coming into the restaurant. "So, you decided what you want yet?", asked Kairi still trying to decide out of all the possible orders. "Actually would you just order me a cheeseburger and fries, imma go get us a table before they all get full", said Namine as she handed the red head a ten dollar bill, "Pay for me okay!". "K", said Kairi as she took the blonde haired girls money. Namine signaled for Kairi to give her her bags which the red head happily complied to. The petite blonde then walked over to a window seat near the entrance of the restaurant. She put the bags down on the table and sat down at a seat waiting for Kairi to come back with their order. She glanced at the ordering line and saw that there were two people in front of the red head so it would take a little while before she would come and join her. Namine looked around her surrounding with a bored expression on her face, finding nothing to entertain her while she waited for Kairi. The blonde lazily looked in the other direction outside the window for a mere second. She began to turn away when something caught her eye. Walking on the sidewalk right outside her window was a spiky haired blonde teen. His face was in a frown as he looked down at the floor. "Roxas", Namine said as she continued to look at the blonde teen. As his name left Namine mouth, almost as if it were right on cue, Roxas turned his head to the left and found himself staring at the blonde headed girl.

His face turned from the frown that it once wore to an expression of surprise. Namine not really knowing what else to do meekly smiled and waved at the blonde boy. The blonde smiled and waved back. Namine looked back to were Kairi was making sure she hadn't gotten caught. When she saw that Kairi still had her attention at the cashier, Namine got out of her seat, leaving all the belongings unsupervised, and walked out of the Restaurant. She walked over to the blonde headed skater and gave him a hug. His face turned a light shade of pink from the unsuspected, but not unwelcome, act. Not wanting to give her the impression that he was apathetic, he hugged back. "You know, we've gotta stop meeting like this", said Namine when she finally pulled away, "Everywhere I go lately it seems as if your always there…You're not stalking me are you?". Roxas put his hands behind his head and chuckled lightly, "Why…Do you want me too?". Namine let out giggles at his response but suddenly stooped mid-laugh. She looked back into the restaurant through the wide window to see if a Kairi had looked over to where she once sat. Thankfully the red head was totally oblivious as to what her blonde haired cousin was doing. Namine sighed in relief. "So your hanging out with Kairi huh?", asked Roxas as he looked in the direction that Namine was looking in. "Yeah", said Namine. She then grabbed Roxas by his jacket sleeve and dragged the blonde boy out of birds-eye-view of the restaurant. Namine wasn't taking any chances in having Kairi find out about her breaking her promise and having her flip shit. Once she was sure they were a safe enough distance away the blonde let go of the boys jacket sleeve. Roxas once again chuckled lightly. "Don't laugh, its not funny. She would have flipped shit if she saw that I was still talking to you", replied Namine. "Im sorry, I just find it so cute how your going through al this trouble just to be able to talk to me", said Roxas. Now it was Namine's turn to blush, her face also turning into a light pink shade. "Sh-shut up! I don't have to be your friend you know", said the petite artist. Roxas smiled at her words. He took his hand and lightly petted her head, "Yeah, I know you don't have to…but I hope that you still wanna be". The blonde girls blush became a bit darker at hearing those words. All Namine could manage to do was lightly nod. "So what are you and the little bitch doing today?", asked Roxas as he removed his hand from the blondes head. Namine playfully punched him on the arm, "Hey don't call her a bitch, she's nice". Roxas shock his head. "Yeah, maybe to you but if you haven't already noticed she isn't exactly the sweetest girl to me". "Oh trust me, I've noticed", said Namine. Roxas chuckled at her response. "But really…What are you doing today?", asked the blonde teen. "Well…I've been out shopping all day with Kairi and Hikari for Homecoming dresses", said the blonde girl, "You?". "Nothing much. Just been walking around town by myself all day really…Care to join me for the rest of my little walk?", asked Roxas. Namine's eyes widened a bit as she was taken aback by his request. At first she was silent, as to being lost for words but she soon found that she would have to respond back to him. "Ummm…uhhh…I don't know if I can", said the blonde artist. "Why? You not done shopping yet?", asked Roxas. Namine blushed. "No…no, it's nothing like that, I already bought my dress and everything, it's just…", Namine said but was cut off by Roxas. "Just what?". Namine looked down at her feet. "Kairi and Hikari", whispered the blonde girl. _I can't just ditch Kairi and Hikari_. Roxas sighed, finding the two names that she just spoke to be rather distasteful and bitter to his mouth. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine by themselves. They're big girls aren't they?", said Roxas, a cocky smile appearing onto his face. Namine smiled at the last part he spoke. She contemplated in her head on what to do. _Why is it that every time I'm around you, Roxas, I find myself having to make such difficult decisions_, thought Namine. In the end she just pushed all of her thoughts to the back of her head, deciding to take a chance. "Well…I suppose", began the blonde haired girl but was cut off by the spiky haired skater. "Great. Let's go!", said Roxas as he grabbed Namine's hand and began to drag her down the street. Just as the two blondes turned the corner, Hikari walked up the opposite street and went back into the restaurant where she had left Kairi and Namine. When she made her way in she immediately saw Kairi who was walking towards her with a tray of food. "Hey Kairi…umm…uhhh…where's Blondie?", asked the red head. Kairi shook her head. "I don't know…but she was here a minute ago"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine and Roxas walked side by side down the street. "So where exactly are we going?", asked Namine. "Anywhere you want, as long as we get to hang out", replied Roxas as another smile crept onto his face. Namine caught a look at him as he smiled._ Gorgeous_, she thought to herself. She then stopped in her track. _Last night Beautiful and now Gorgeous? God Dammit Namine what's the hells the matter with you?_. Roxas turned to look at her when he noticed she had fallen a tad behind. "Hey there, you okay?". Namine shook her head and snapped out of her intimate thoughts. "Yeah I'm good", said the blonde girl as she ran the few steps to catch up to him before continuing to walk. The two walked in an uncomfortable yet welcomed silence for a while. Namine once again looked at his face and saw that it had gone back to the frown that had worn when they had first met up a few minutes ago. "Roxas are you okay?", asked the blonde girl. The skater looked over at his female companion. "Why would you ask that?". "Nothing its just you…you look troubled is all", said Namine. Roxas chuckled at her response. "Amazing. Simply amazing", said the skater. "What?", asked the blonde. "Not even friends for more than a day and you can already read me like a book", said the teen boy. "So there _is_ something wrong", said Namine, "Wanna tell me what it is?". Roxas glanced a look at her. He exhaled and then smirked as he turned to face Namine. "It's nothing. I just got into a fight with my girlfriend is all", said Roxas. Namine's face fell, "Oh yeah…I forgot your dating Selphie". She didn't know why but the single fact that he was still together with that girl made her heart sink. "Yeah…and she started bitching at me because I came home at three in the morning last night", said Roxas. "Oh, by the way, you get home safely last night?", asked Namine. Roxas gave the blonde headed girl puppy eyes. "Awwww Namine, I didn't know you cared so much for me", said Roxas as he leaned his head against hers. Namine giggled at his childish act as she playfully pushed him away. "I only wanted to know so that I could make sure not to feel guilty if anything happened to you", replied the petite artist. "Well worry not. I made it home safe and sound", said Roxas. "Good, Im glad. But now, I can tell that it isn't just the Selphie thing that got you worried, what else happened this morning", asked Namine. Roxas groaned, "Oh god! You really can read me like an open book cant you?". "Unfortunately for you, I can! Now tell", said Namine. Roxas sighed. "Fine, I got into a fight with Axel too". "Axel?…You mean the red headed guy who was at the party?", asked Namine. "Yeah", said the skater. "Why'd you guys fight?", asked Namine. "Well…this morning after Selphie left, Axel came up and was telling me to break up with her and shit. I didn't want to hear it so I just flipped out on him and left the house. I've been walking around town ever since". Namine furrowed her eyes together, "That fucked up. If he's supposedly your friend, why would he be telling you to break up with your girlfriend?". "…because she keeps cheating on me with every guy she meets", Roxas said in a rather low voice but still loud enough for Namine to hear. At hearing this, Namine gave the blonde skater an upsetting look. "Well I'm pretty sure that's a good enough reason right there. Roxas if she's cheating on you and you now it, why _don't_ you break up with her, I mean from what your telling me Axel only seems like he's trying to look out for you". Roxas closed his eyes in anger. "Sure, it may seem that way but the actual reason Axel wants me to break up her is just so that he doesn't feel as guilty when he sleeps with her". Namine arched an eyebrow. "Oh…", said the blonde in a rather high pitched voice. _Shit, his life really is fucked up Isin't it_. Roxas looked at Namine expression and smirked. "Don't worry. Lets just forget about it and try to have fun, Ok", said the blonde skater boy as he bought up his hand and put it around the blonde girls shoulder. Namine turned her head to face Roxas. A small smile appeared on her face. "Okay".

It was about seven o' clock at night and Roxas was taking Namine to one final place that day before they both had to get home. They walked for about five minutes until the got to their destination. "A clock tower?", asked Namine. "Shhhh, no comments just yet", said Roxas. "Okay, okay", said the blonde girl. She did as she was told and followed the teen boy into the clock tower and up an immense amount of stairs. Just when Namine thought they would have to walk up another flight she heard the blonde skater say "Were here". The blonde girl saw as Roxas opened a door that led to an outside space. "Roxas what is this place?", asked Namine. "This", Roxas responded, "is where me and Axel come to talk sometimes, we haven't been here in a while though". The first thing the young teen girl noticed was the beautiful view of the twilight sky. _Even better than the hilltop Kairi took me too on my second day in town_. "Wow…it's beautiful up here", said Namine. "Isin't it", said Roxas, taking in the scenery as well. The boy led his friend to the ledge where they both took a seat. They stared at the setting sun in silence for a short while before Roxas broke the silence. Namine heard the sounds as he got up from his seat and began to walk to towards the stairs. "I'll be right back", he said to the girl. "Ummm, Ok", said Namine as she watch him disappear through the door. A few moments later she saw Roxas leave the clock tower stories below and head into town. Namine suddenly broke into a smile. The two had spent the whole day together just goofing off and enjoying each others company. She had been right all along, he actually was a very nice guy in the end after all, he just didn't seem it cause of his tough guy exterior. _Sure he has his flaws here and there but what person doesn't?_. In the end she actually wasn't regretting at all the decision she had made in befriending him the night before. The blonde continued to smile as she looked at the scenery of the setting sky. She didn't even noticed when Roxas had returned 20 minutes later. "Hey Namine, Im back". At hearing his voice she was suddenly drawn out of the colors of the twilight sky and bought back into reality. "Oh hey, your back", replied the blonde artist. "Yup and I bought these", said Roxas as he handed Namine an ice cream popsicle. Namine took the sweet treat from the blonde's hand, "Ice cream? Roxas…its November". "It's never a bad time for ice cream", said Roxas. "You do like Sea salt right?". Namine took a bite out of her popsicle, "I love it. Thank you". "No problem", The skater then took his seat next to the girl once again as they ate their treats._ I can't believe he got us Ice cream in November…I can't bealive Im actually eating the Ice cream he got me in November_. Namine looked at the Ice cream pop and smiled. Roxas noticed this. "Something you'd like to share with the class there Namine?". The blonde girl shook her head, "No, I was just thinking…we should do this again sometime". Roxas nodded in agreement. "We should. All I need is to find a way to get a hold of you". "Well you could always call me on my cell phone you know", said Namine. "True", said Roxas, "But what if someone where to go through your phone? We'd get caught and Im pretty sure certain people wouldn't be to happy about that". "No need to worry there. Ever since that time I lost my phone, I put a code on it", said Namine. "Okay you giving me your number actually means you do wanna be friends, right?", asked Roxas. The petite blonde turned her head to the blonde skater and simply laughed At his bluntness. "Roxas…I ditched two of my best friends. I've spent the entire day hanging out with you. Im eating Ice cream in November and risking getting sick. If I didn't want to be friends with you I probably wouldn't be doing these things right now?". It was the skaters turn to laugh now. " No. I don't suppose you would".

The two teens finished their ice creams in silence before Namine asked Roxas to walk -to a certain extent- home with her. The two blondes walked down the stairs of the clock tower and made their way into town. When they got to the park, they silently knew it was time for them to part ways. "So, I guess this is it huh?", asked Namine. "Yeah. But only it for today", replied Roxas. Namine smiled inwardly at the thought of them hanging out again soon. "I should however start heading home soon. Selphie will kill me if I'm late again tonight", said Roxas. Namine's inward smile suddenly turned into a frown._ Everything was going so great, why'd you have to mention her?_, thought the blonde girl. "So…I'll call you?", asked the blonde skater. The petite blonde, for the second time that day, pushed away all her inner thoughts. She smiled at hearing him say he'll call her. "You better. You don't wanna make your friend sad do you?", asked Namine. "Right. Cause we don't want that know do we", said Roxas. The two exchanged a hug. When they pulled away Namine looked up at the blonde haired boy. "Well I gotta get home before my parents spaz on me", said Namine. Roxas ruffled her hair, "Sure thing kiddo. See ya soon". The two blonde teens exchanged one last smile before turning around and walking back to their houses and regular lives, Namine's as one of a popular socialite and Roxas as one of a feared drug dealer.

* * *

Oh god, i thought i'd never get this chapter up, but alas i have. I don't even know how i managed this, what with all the projects and school work i have going on. This chapter right here just proves how much i

love writing. So here's chapter 12 of my little story here. I was running low on inspiration this past month and actually had my younger sister, cousin and sisters friend act out scense for this. Their not the

greatest actors JS so ofcourse it was absoulutely hilarious to watch! Anyways i hope to update real real soon and as always read on until your little hearts desire and a review is absolutely appreciated. BTW Day

257!!!! bye!


	13. Chapter 13

"Well I gotta get home before my parents spaz on me", said Namine. Roxas ruffled her hair, "Sure thing kiddo. See ya soon". The two blonde teens exchanged one last smile before turning around and walking back to their houses and regular lives, Namine's as one of a popular socialite and Roxas as one of a feared drug dealer.

* * *

"I'll get it" yelled Namine from her place on the couch as she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and walked to the entrance door as it rang again. She opened it to reveal her red headed cousin with a not-so happy look on her face. "Ummm…hey kai" said the blonde as she stood at her house entrance, clad in only her PJ's. The Violet-blue eyed girl just glared at her cousin. "…So do you wanna come in and" began Namine but was abruptly cut off by Kairi. "Where were you today? One minute you were there and the next you weren't!".The red headed teens voice wasent pleased at all. "Ummm, well", stuttered Namine only to be cut off by Kairi again. "I thought something had happened to you. I tried calling you like seven times! Where were you?". Namine looked down at the floor, trying to avoid her cousins gaze, gult for breaking her promise to the girl washing over her. "So are you gonna answer or not?" asked Kairi, her voice wasn't as upsetting as it was a couple of seconds ago but was replaced with an air of attitude. The blonde sighed. "I got a call from Leon while we were at the restaurant. He wanted me to accompany him to Traverse Town. He was in a hurry to go so I didn't have time to go in and tell you I was leaving…sorry Kai". She was surprised at how easily she could lie to Kairi, however, Namine did not look the red head in the face, fearing that her guilt would overcome her. When the blonde heard the cousin giggle however, she looked up from her immanent gaze on the floor. "That's just like Leon. Popping in out of nowhere just to interupt our little outing" said Kairi. "Yeah, totally! So like him". Namine played along laughing with her cousin but in reality she had no idea what she was talking about. "So am I still sleeping over or not?" asked the violet-blued eyed teen. At first Namine was at a loss as to what the words meant but then she suddenly remembered a conversation earlier in the day that she and Kairi had had while they were driving to the stores. "Oh yeah…Of course you can" said the blonde. She looked down at her cousins hands and frowned. "Kai? Where's your stuff?" asked the blonde as she eyed her cousins empty hands. Kairi giggled again as she walked over to her car parked in the Haruno driveway. "Don't worry about that" said the red head as she opened the car door and pulled out a carry on bag. She smiled a toothy smile at the girl standing at the doorway. "Kairi Okayasu, you never seize to amaze me"

* * *

"Hey ass-holes. Im back. Did you miss me?" announced Roxas as he walked in through the door, his voice all sing-song like. Riku peered over from his place on the couch, Sora turned over from his seat in the kitchen and Axel looked over from the staircase railing. "Hey there Roxy. Back already?" asked Axel as he approached the blonde and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Back already? Axel, I've been gone all day!" said Roxas. Sora then made his way over to where Roxas stood. "Where the hell have you been all day? I wake up and find you gone! No note, No call, Zilch, Nothing at all. And then the most that I can get from Axel over here is 'Mr. Touchy-Feely over there went to blow off some steam, he should be back anytime now'" said Sora, trying to immitate Axel as best as he could. "So where exactly did you run off too Mr. Touchy-Feely?" asked Axel, using the nickname he had dubbed the blonde all throughout the day. "Okay, first of all, **DON'T** call me Mr. Touchy-Feely and second of all, why should I tell you guys were I was?" asked blonde eyeing Sora and Axel. "Aww come on guys, leave the kid alone. He was just probably getting it in with some girl and personally, I really don't wanna hear about that and im pretty sure that neither would you two" said Riku from his place on the couch. Roxas face turned bright red at hearing Riku's word. "We did not get it in! She's just a friend" said the skater defensively. The three teen boys in the room turned to look at the blonde when he spoke those words. Riku arched an eyebrow as a smile danced onto his lips. "Oh…is that so?". The tow-headed teens voice sounded amused. "So Roxy you were out with a broad after all…Who's the lucky girl?" asked Axel. "Like I'd tell. Knowing you Axel, you'd probably end up raping her" joked Roxas. Axel narrowed his eyes at the skater. "Ha ha ha, very funny!" said the red head sarcastically. "All joking aside though, who's the girl?" asked Riku walking over to the trio, he himself becoming interested on who Roxas had been out with all day. Roxas smirked up at the red and tow headed teen boys. "That's… a secrete". Sora watched as his friends tried to pry the name of the blonde skaters female companion out from him, Sora however knew that he would not budge. _I see._ _So he **was** with her…_

Roxas lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling clad only in a pair of faded blue jeans when Sora appeared at his door. Roxas glanced over at Sora and immediately sat up on the bed. The brunette remained at his doorway as a smirk spread on his face. He didn't say a word. Roxas started to become annoyed by Sora's sudden, and seemingly unnecessarily, intrusion. "Is there something you want?" asked Roxas as he started up at the brunette. Sora chuckled. "What?" asked Roxas raising his tone in the slightest bit. "No, its nothing. I just wanted to ask you how your little '_date_' with Namine went today?" asked Sora. Roxas stared as his brother wide eyed for just about a half a second and then seemingly relaxed. "Of course you would know that I was with her today". "Well it wasn't that hard to figure out when you said you were out with a _friend_" replied Sora. Roxas chuckled at his brothers words "What can I say Sora, you can read me like a book can't you?". "Yeah…but more like an open book" said the brunette. The two brothers exchanged laughs. "But like asked before" said Sora as he calmed his laughs down "How'd your date go?". The skater rolled his eyes at his brother. "Not you too Sora. Didn't you hear me downstairs dammit! It was not a date!". The brunette teen nodded sarcastically. "Yeah sure it wasn't. Because your just going through all this trouble for this one girl". "She's just a friend" said the blonde in a manner that made the statement sound like a fact. His Ocean blue-eyed companion however did bealive a word he said. "Now, if all you wanted to do was come in here and talk senseless shit, I suggest you leave". Roxas then went back to laying on his bed. After a while, he heard no sings that indicated that Sora had left and ,sure enough, when he looked back up at his doorway, Sora was still there. The skater sat back up on his bed and glared at his brother. "What? What is it that you want Sora? What?" said Roxas, all friendliness gone. Sora chuckled lightly "Don't worry, if it's not a good time…". "Just go ahead and say what you have to say" replied the blonde. The brunette chuckled again "Okay, I was just wondering how your gonna break the news to Selphie when you dump her for Namine". The blonde stared up at his brother, trying to register what it was he had just said. When he finally placed what it was that Sora said, Roxas was literally tossed past his mental patience line. "Are you death of just fucking stupid? I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HER!" the blonde-haired blue eyed boy said through gritted teeth, screaming out the last part. Sora began to shake his head disapprovingly "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, what have I told you about lying to other people. It's not very nice". "GET THE FUCK OUT", screamed Roxas as he took one of his pillows and threw it, with as much force as he could possibly come up with, at Sora. The brunette closed the door behind him just as the pillow made contact with the wood, making a noise that resembled a loud _thud_. "Love you too Roxy" said Sora as he made his way towards the room and away from Roxas.

When Roxas heard Sora's bedroom door close, he visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands as the words that Sora said ran through his head. '_I was just wondering how your gonna break the news to Selphie when you dump her for Namine'._ The blonde skater groaned. _I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her… _He repeated the words in his head, as if trying to make himself bealive them, failing miserably in the process. He found that the more he tried to disprove the words, the more he found himself thinking about the blue-eyed blonde haired girl who he had spent his entire day. _The entire day… _the thought made him smile. He felt extremely happy when she had agreed to ditch her friends to hang out with him today. It made him feel like he was actually worth something to somebody. The two blondes spent the day talking about nothing and everything. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such fun, her high-chimed laughter still ringing in his ears. He also, for that matter, couldn't remember the last time he had watched the sunset from the tower. Roxas hadn't been to the clock tower since the ending of summer and was glad that it was Namine, instead of Axel, who returned with him earlier that day. The blonde smiled to himself and closed his eyes, getting ready to be sucked into more of his subconcious memories of the day, when he was suddenly taken out of his daydream, Axel's voice shattering through the hallway outside his room as he came upstairs. "You're a fucking moron" the blonde heard Axel say in a joking tone . _Jezze Axel _can_ you talk any louder?_ _Im pretty sure your making the poor guy death on the other end of the fucking line on your cell._ Roxas furrowed his eyes as he suddenly got a strange feeling of Déjà vu. He thought what could be causing the feeling for about a minute, going through all his memories of the past couple of hours. He replayed the thought he had just had in his head, stopping at every other word to see if the Déjà vu feeling returned. _Pretty?…no, Poor?…nah, Death??…nuh-uh, Cell…_. He stopped at that word, suddenly remembering a conversation with Namine that had occurred not even two hours ago.

_**Flashback***_

"_So…I'll call you?", asked the blonde skater. The petite blonde, for the second time that day, pushed away all her inner thoughts. She smiled at hearing him say he'll call her. "You better. You don't wanna make your friend sad do you?", asked Namine. "Right. Cause we don't want that know do we", said Roxas._

_**End Flashback***_

Sudden realization came over the blonde skater. _That's right im suppose to call her._ "Yeah, I gotta go. Talk to you later man" Roxas heard Axel say as he hung up his phone. The ocean-blue eyed boy jumped out of his bed and raced to his bedroom door. He opened it just as Axel was walking by. The red head turned his head and grinned at the blonde. "Hey there buddy! How's it-" Axel began only to be cut off by Roxas. "Yeah. Great. Can I see your phone for a sec?" asked the blonde, in a voice so fast the red head couldn't even understand. He gave Axel a big grin. Axel furrowed is eyes and looked down at his friend. "Uhh…what?" asked Axel. Roxas looked down and sighed before looking back up. "Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Roxas asked again, slower this time. "Ummm…" Axel quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the blondes pleading ocean blue eyes, He knew that the skater was up to something. "Sureee" said the red head, stretching the last syllable in the word, as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell. He didn't paln on giving it to his friend until he told him what he needed it for. The blonde headed skater, however, didn't wait for Axel to put his plan into action as he immediately snatched the phone out of Axel's hand as soon as it was in sight. "Thanks" said the blonde. "Hey wait!" protested Axel, but was too late as Roxas hurried of into his room behind him.

Roxas closed the door behind him and locked it. He heard Axel banging on his door outside telling him to return his phone. The blonde ignored his friends plea as he opened the cell and wrote out a message. When he was done typing, the skater reached into his pocket and took out the a small strip of paper, the contents of which contained Namine's number on it. He quickly dialed the number into the phone and pressed the send button. When the small screen read _'Message Sent_', Roxas cleared the history on the phone and turned around to open the door. Axel was still banging loudly on it and had to stop mid punch when the blonde opened the door. "Here you go " said the Skater as he handed the phone back to its owner "And thanks". Roxas then closed the door in Axels face once again. "Uhhhh…Your welcome?"

* * *

"Let's watch a movie" stated Kairi. She lay sprawled across Namine's floor reading a magazine. The two teen girls where both in their PJ's and not planning on going to bed anytime soon. "Okay sure. Can we watch something scary though, Cause im tired and if i watch something scary I wont go to sleep as easily" said the blonde as she sat up from her bed. "You would" said Kairi shaking her head, giggles escaping her lips. Namine smirked and rolled her. She walked over to Kairi and held out her hand as she helped the Violet-Blue eyed girl up from the floor. They started walking to the her bedroom door when Namine's phone began ringing. The two girls turned around to look at the ringing cell that lay on her desk. Namine walked over and picked up her still ringing phone. "I got a new message" said the blonde, more to herself rather than her cousin. She pressed the okay button on the keypad and the phone immediately opened to the message page. The text read "_Goodnight :)"._ It was short and simple, anyone could have sent it. Namine, however, knew better and blushed knowing exactly who it was that had sent the text. She smiled as she re-read the message. "What does it say?" asked Kairi from where she stood at the doorway. Her cousins voice bought Namine out of her small, but blissful, delusion. She was thankful that she had her back to her or else Kairi would have caught her smiling like an idiot. "Oh, its nothing…just some stupid chain text" the blonde quickly lied. She looked at the text one last time before pressing the end button on her phone and closing the message page. "Ugh! I hate getting those" said Kairi as Namine walked over to her. "Me too" said the blonde, and she wasn't lying, she really did hate getting them. _Atleast I don't have to lie to her about that._ "So what kind of scary movie are we gonna watch? I was thinking more of something along the lines of a shit-your-pants scary" said the violet-blue eyed red head girl quickly diminishing the previous subject, for which Namine extremely thankful for. "Trust me the scarier the better" replied the blonde as she and Kairi walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind her. _Goodnight to you to Roxas…_

* * *

Chapter 13!!!! I stayed up super late last night trying to finish writting this and again tonight while i proof read it! And by the way, that little bit about watching scary movies to be able to stay up late at sleepovers is totally true, im a scaredycat ="=! Finally beating KH:358/2 days and was sort off an inspiration for me to finish writting this chapter and all throughout i kept itsening to Dear Jamie, Sincearly me by hellogoodbye. Good song but it in no way has to do with anything im writting about, lol! So please, continue to read this fanfic! It makes me feel super happy knowing that you do and you can leave me a nice little review telling me if you like or dont! HAPPY THANSKGIVING EVERYONE! Until the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

"So what kind of scary movie are we gonna watch? I was thinking more of something along the lines of a shit-your-pants scary" said the violet-blue eyed red head girl quickly diminishing the previous subject, for which Namine extremely thankful for. "Trust me the scarier the better" replied the blonde as she and Kairi walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind her. _Goodnight to you to Roxas…_

* * *

Yuffie and Ollette sat in their 7th period Ancient History class, just looking at the clock. They were both secretly begging for the minutes to tick by faster. It was 1:33 p.m and they still had about half an hour of school left. Their teacher had decided to talk to them today about a subject that the class had been learning about for the past week. The two young girls sighed. Out of all the seven classes that made yp the school day, Ancient History had been the one they had despised the most.

"God! Why is it that the most boring class in this entire school has to be the one I have last period" Yuffie whispered over to Ollette. The brunette looked over at her friend, smiled and shook her head. "Oh Yuffie! How many times are we gonna have this conversation?" the green eyed girl whispered back. "Until I get a decent answer"grumbled Yuffie. Ollette playfully rolled her eyes. "But you know what, you sorta have a point. This class is seeming to pass by agonizingly slow… I wonder why?" asked the brunette. "Its because Homecoming's tonight. Everybody's excited. They all just wanna go home and get ready. Primp up. Look their best and all that shit. I must say that you my dear Ollette, you are no exception. Your excited, just like anybody else in the school". The brunette giggled at her black haired friends response, "Yup! I guess your right". The Teacher looked up from the book he was reading and shot a glare at the two giggling girls. Ollette and Yuffie looked away from each other and faced their teacher. "Sorry Mr. Sephiroth" they both said in union. The teacher gave them the "One more peep out of you and it's straight to detention" look before going back to reading aloud to the class. When their teacher seemed to once again get caught up with his book, Yuffie once again whispered over to Ollette. "So, who's going with us anyway? I know Hayner and Kairi, but who else?". Ollette thought about the question for a moment before answering, running through the enormous list of friends they had in her head. "Well there's Hikari, Maria, Tidus--". " What about Namine?" asked Yuffie, stopping Ollette mid-sentence. The green eyed brunette looked at her black haired friend and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, why don't we ask her?". Yuffie and the Ollette then turned to the brunette's left and there, sitting one desk over from Ollette was their blonde haired, blue eyed friend with whom they also shared their last period class.

"Pssstttt, Namine" whispered Yuffie, trying to get the blonde headed girl's attention. Namine seemed oblivious, despite the close proximity of the two. "PSSSTTTT, Namine" the black haired girl tried again only to fail once again. "Namine" whispered Ollette, trying to succeed where Yuffie had failed, but like the two times before, the blue eyed girl completely ignored the two. Yuffie groaned, she didn't like being ignored. The green eyed brunette then notice the blue eyed blondes immanent gaze downward. Ollette followed her friends gaze and saw that in her hand, Namine held her cellphone._ Is she texting…again?, _thought Ollete_._ The brunette had distinctly remembered her blonde headed friend texting all throughout lunch that day. She sat in her usual seat with everybody else, just like on any other day, but today all she did was text on her phone. Ollette had noticed this and meant to ask her about it but decided against it in the end, finding Namine to be too wraped up in whatever conversation she seemed to be having. Ollette had just brushed it off and continued on as if nothing out of the sort were going on, but now that she saw that Namine was still texting, still texting even though lunch had ended about two hours ago, she grew extremely concerned. _Oh God…maybe something's wrong? If something's wrong I wanna help!. _"Umm...Namine?" Ollette began to whisper but was cut off by a louder, more agressive voice coming from behind her. "Hey Namine, Can't you hear me? I've been calling for you for like the past five minutes!" said Yuffie aloud causing both the students in her class and the teacher to look in her direction. "What the?". Namine jumped at hearing her name being called and turned in the direction that it had come from.

When the blonde turned, she came to face two of her best friends. "Finally! Took you long enough to notice didn't it" said Yuffie. The black haired teen heard giggles emit from somewhere in the classroom. She turned around only to notice that all eyes in the class, including her teachers were permanantly fixated on her._ "_I guess that sounded quieter in my mind" said Yuffie causing more giggles to emit from the sea of students. Mr. Sephiroth gave yet another glare at the young girl and cleared his throat before addressing her. "Miss Kisaragi, This is the second time today that I have had to stop my lesson due to your rude behavior. Do you realize that?" asked the History Teacher. " Yes. Sorry Mr. Sephiroth" Yuffie mumbled. "You seem to be excessively talkative today Miss Kisaragi. Is there something you would like to share with the class?". "No" Yuffie once again mumbled, a hint of pink dancing onto her cheeks from embarrassment. "Well if that's the case, then I suggest that instead of trying to talk to her, you follow Miss Haruno's example and pay attention during my class". Yuffie sighed, "Yes sir" before sinking back into her seat. Mr. Sephiroth shook his head at the young teen girl's hyperactiveness before going back to his book and commencing his reading. Namine, still looking at the direction of the two, noticed Yuffie glance in her direction and glare daggers at her. "Sorry" Namine mouthed at the girl. The blonde then felt the low vibrating coming from her lap. She looked down and saw that it was her phone. Ollette looked at Namine from the corner of her eye. A worried expression ceased her face when she saw that Namine was once again on her phone. The brunette noticed a smile dance onto her blue eyed friends lips. _I guess that if she's smiling it means there's nothing wrong._ Ollette furrowed her eyes together,_ But if there's nothing wrong…then why…why does it feel so unsettling?_.

As Mr. Sephiroth went on with the lecture that he was giving the class, his students began to make their own distractions to pass the agonizing half hour that was left of the school day. Some doodling away on their notebooks, some drifting away into dreamland, or others, like a certain blonde, Texting away on their phones to their _friends_.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The students of Twilight High made their way over to their lockers to get the things they needed for home. After giving them their homework assignment, Mr. Sephiroth let his students leave the classroom as well. The kids in the class made their way out the door, chatting up with their friends after the hour long silence the class had caused.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I swear I didn't hear you. I'm sorry" pleaded Namine. She, Ollette and Yuffie were still in the classroom as they waited for the brunette to get her things together. "Yeah right. I was like literally a seat away from you Namine. There's no chance that you could have not heard me" scolded Yuffie. Namine sighed, finding that she could not get the point that she really couldn't hear Yuffie into her head. "Look I'm sorry ok. I really couldn't hear you Yuffie, I mean it. I wouldn't lie to you". The black haired girl looked at the blonde and scoffed, "Yeah, whatever" before walking out of the classroom. Namine looked at the back of her friend's head as she headed out the doorway. The blonde sighed again as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Namine. Yuffie's just hurt is all. I'm sure she'll come around by tonight" Ollette reassured her blonde friend. Namine turned to the brown haired girl. "I really didn't her Ollette. You believe me right?" asked the blue eyed teen. Ollette giggled. "I believe you Namine. If I'd been in an intense text conversation for most of the day I'd probably would have ignored someone trying to talk to me too". Namine's face went from something of a shock expression to a small smile dancing onto her lips. "Ohhhh, so you noticed" replied the blonde girl. "Yeah" said Ollette. The brunettes face then took on a worried expression. "Namine is everything all right. You were on your phone for an awfully long time. I mean, who was it you were talking too?". Namine's eyes widened for about a half a second before they regained their normal size. "Oh…Umm…Yeah, I was just talking to my friend from Destiny Island. I haven't talked to her since I moved here. I guess I got carried away with the conversation. And don't worry everything's fine Ollette, why would you ask?". The brunette blushed. She wasen't sure if she should tell Namine about the unsettling feeling she had a while ago. Namine put her hand on Ollette's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend as her friend had comforted her. "Ollette, if there's something wrong, you can tell me you know" said the blonde. "Oh. Don't worry. It's nothing at all. It's totally stupid. Just forget about it" replied the brunette. _I'ts probably all in my immagination,_ thought Ollette. "Ummm Okay" said Namine. She didn't exactly belieave that "_It was nothing at all"_, like Ollette had so elegantly put it, but she decided not to push the matter further as she walked out of the classroom with the Brunette.

* * *

As soon as Namine had gotten into her car and straped on her seatbelt her cell phone began to ring. She pressed the talk button, already knowing who it was. "Perfect timing with your calls, as usual" said the blonde girl into her phone. "Of course. I did go to that school after all. I kinda pretty much know your whole schedule" replied the voice at the other end of the line. "Okay, cause that doesn't sound stalkerish at all" giggled Namine into the phone. "Ha ha, your sooo funny" replied the voice. The blonde artist continued to giggle. "Oh Roxas I was only kidding. No need to go all sarcastic on me". The blonde skater laughed at the other end of the line, "Sure. Cause I'm gonna subdue to you calling me a stalker". Namine shook her head and smiled as she turned on her car and drove out of the school parking lot. "So…umm… what are you doing…tonight?" asked Roxas. "And here I thought you used to go to my school? If you did in fact attend my school in the past, you would have known that tonight's Homecoming" joked the blonde girl. "Oh yeah, I forgot that they did those dance things in High School" said the Skater. Namine was about to poke fun at her Skater friend's lack of _"High School knowledge"_, when the sound signaling that she had an incoming call started playing. "Um Roxas, I have another call. Don't hang up ok" said the blonde girl. "Alright" she heard the blonde reply. Namine put the blonde teen boy on hold and pressed the talk button for the other line.

"Hello?" asked the blue eyed blonde haired girl. "Hey. It's me" said the new voice from the receiver. "Hey Kai. Sup?" asked Namine as she put her cell on speaker. "I was just calling to ask you if you wanted me to pick you up tonight? I'm giving Yuffie and Ollette a ride too, so if you want to join us it definantly wouldn't be a problem" said the red haired girl from the other end of the line. "Ollette and _Yuffie_? Omg…I'm don't know. I was thinking of just driving there myself" said Namine. She wasn't sure if Yuffie wanted to be anywhere near her, what with her being mad and all. "Oh are you sure Nami? I'll be fun. Just the four of us. We were thinking of stopping for Coffee before the dance. You like Coffee Nami. What's better than Coffee with your friends before Homecoming?" asked Kairi. Namine sighed. She really did want to drive with her friends but wasen't sure if her and Yuffie were in any position to be anywhere near eachother. The last thing Namine wanted to do was make it akward for everyone else. "I don't know Kairi. I'll think about it. I'll call you later and let you know, Ok" said the blonde haired blue eyed girl. "...Ok" said the violet-blue eyed girl. The artist noticed her voice fill with sadness. The blonde felt her heart sink at hearing her Cousins tone of voice, knowing very well that she was the reason for it. "Sorry Kai but I gotta go. I'm driving and I don't wanna get pulled over. I'll call you later" Namine said. "Yeah, see ya" replied Kairi, trying her best to sound cheerful before hanging up on the other end.

Namine picked her phone up from where she had set it when she put it on speaker and clicked the necessary buttons needed to put Roxas back on the line. "Hey you still t-there?" asked the blonde girl, her voice breaking on the last word. "Namine are you okay...you sound like you've been crying" said blonde haired blue eyed boy. "No, b-but im pretty close to i-it" replied Namine, her voice breaking once again. "Maybe i should call you some other time" said the Skater. Namine looked down at her phone, a single tear streaming down her face, "Y-yeah. Bye Roxas" said the blonde artist. "Yeah. See ya" replied the blonde skater. Namine heard her phone line once again go dead. She picked up her phone and pressed the end button. More tears streamed down the blonde's face as she drove home, the tone in Kairi's voice having taken a huge toll on her.

* * *

A few hours later, after Roxas had finished talking on the phone with Namine, he sat in front of the TV along with Sora, Axel, and Riku. The four friends were just chillin and having a few drinks finding that they haven't spent enough time together lately. They planed to spend the entire night watching movies and playing videogames when suddenly Riku's phone began to ring. The tow headed teens companions turned to look at him as he answered his phone. "Hello?" said Riku as he excused himself from the living room to go talk in the kitchen. "Hey Demyx. What up?" the trio heard Riku say as he walked past them. "Demyx? Haven't heard from him in a while. Wonder what he wants?" said Axel.

Sora and Roxas shrugged their shoulders in union signaling that they didn't know the answer and went back to watching the movie. Roxas needed a distraction from the phone conversation that had occured that afternoon. The sound of Namine's cracking voice made him shudder in displeasure. He was going to ask her what it was that had happened, but decided against it in the end. She would tell him what happend in she wanted to, if not, he wasen't going to press on the matter and/or bring it up again unless she did first. I really wasen't any off his buissiness. Roxas was of course worried about his friend, but decided to forget about her for the night, finding that this night was to be all about him and the guys. "WHAT??? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?" Riku screamed from the kitchen startling the trio that still lay on the couch. A few seconds later he was in the Living room doorway. "You guys remember Gippal?" asked the tow headed teen. "Isn't that the guy who was starting shit with Zexion a while ago?" asked Sora, distinctly remembering the name from an incident that happened at the beginning of last summer. "Yeah. He and Zexion had clashed a couple of times because Gippal had started talking shit" Roxas replied. "Oh the blonde dude. Yeah i remember. It got so bad we had to go down there to help settle things out". "Apparently not" said Riku. "What do you mean _not_?" asked Axel. "Well apparently Gippal had gotten a some of his fucking friends to jump Zexion in the streets. Reno got a call from the hospital a while ago. They said that Zexion was in critical condition. The doctor mentioned stab wounds and it isn't looking to good for Zexion right now" said the tow headed teen. "Oh my god" said Sora. "Yeah and now Reno's gone ballistic. He's of by himself to go try to find Gippal". At hearing Reno's name Axel shot up. "What?" the Pyro growled through his teeth. Reno was Axels older brother and the one who had raised him since he was young. Even thought the two lived apart now, they were still very close. "Apparantly Reno had muttered something about killing the son-of-a-bitch before he left. Demyx is worried that Gippal's still with his friends that jump Zexion and that they might do worse to Reno than what they had done to him. He want's us to go help him find Reno before things get bad".

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" said Axel as he jumped off the couch and grabbed his coat. Sora and Roxas were right behind Axel grabbing their coats as well when they were stopped by the second oldest boy in their group. "No. You two stay here. We can't be worried about you guys out there" said Riku. "But-" Roxas began to protest but was cut off by the green eyed red haired teen. "No Buts" growled Axel. He then disappeared out the door with Riku. All the two brothers heard was the closing of the door as they found that their quality time with their friends had abruptly come to an end.

After Riku and Axel had left, Roxas and Sora had decided to try and finish watching the rest of the movie. The task however seemed impossible due to the fact that the two blue eyed brothers were worried about their friends. After about 20 minutes of blankly staring at the TV, the blonde haired skater stood up and began to make his way upstairs. "Roxy where you going? The movie isn't even finished yet" said Sora. Roxas turned around and glared at his brother, "Don't tell me you can actually sit there and watch this stupid movie when Riku and Axel are both out there". "Ofcourse I'm worried about them too Roxy. But what can we do? They told us to stay here" replied the spiky brown haired teen. "Yeah. Like always, you and me get stuck here like were little kids. Were Sixteen Sora. Don't you get tired of being treated like a child. I mean Zexion and Reno are our friends too. Don't you wanna help them?" asked the blonde skater. Sora got up from the couch and walked over to where Roxas was. The brunette put a hand on his brothers shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I want to help our friends too, but I think were helping them better by staying here. You heard what Riku said. He can't be worried about us out there". Roxas shrugged Sora's hand off his shoulder. "No. I don't think we can help them better by staying here" said Roxas, before going over to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket. The blonde opened the door. "I'll be back" said Roxas before closing the door behind him. Sora stood at the foot of the stairs. His big blue eyes became sad-stricken before looking down at the floor. "…Oh Roxas".

* * *

Namine sat on a chair in front of her Vanity table. She was applying her mascara to her eyes. The blonde was getting ready for the Homecoming dance. It was 5:15 right now so that meant that the dance would start in about an hour. After she had gotten home from school, Namine had gone straight into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She cried all her frustrations and guilt out for about and hour before finally falling asleep. She had woken up about an hour ago to get herself ready for the dance.

Namine finished up with her make up and proceeded to put her earrings on. She looked at herself in the mirror as she did so. She looked pretty. Her make up was done perfectly and her usually wavy hair was flat straight. Her dress looked heavenly on her and her earring and necklace accessory set matched perfectly. The blonde thought's however had drifted back to the last period in school that day. More than anything in the world, Namine hated to have any of her friends mad at her. The incident with Yuffie had remained dormant in her thoughts all day, but now, as the clock was ticking down to Homecoming, Namine realized that she would have to face Yuffie again. The thought actually sorta scared her. It hadn't exactly ended in the smoothest way between the two this afternoon and now Namine had no idea how the black haired teen would react when she saw her again tonight. She had decided that tonight she would try to make everything right between her and Yuffie. She was also going to try and resolve things between her Kairi and Ollette. She wanted to seal up the drift that had suddenly taken an ugly turn this afternoon between the three. The blonde didn't want there to be a drift between her and her friends. She wanted things to go back to how they were at the begging, when Namine had first met the three. She never dreamed that she would be in the sitiuation where she would have to be fixing the relationship between her and her friends, But now that she was, the blonde would do everything in her power to try to make things write again.

Despite feeling confident for what she was going to try t accomplish that night, Namine had decided in the that she would drive there by herself instead of having her cousin Kairi and the others pick her up. She felt that she needed the alone time to mentally prepare herself at how she was going to tackle the problem. The blonde teen sighed._ There shouldn't be a problem that needs to be tackled in the first place._ She went over to her closet and picked out the heels she had bought the previous weekend on the little shopping outing with Kairi that was cut short due to the presence of a certain blonde haired blue eyes boy. She sat on her bed and proceeded to put her heels on. _How do I manage to get myself into these messes. Dad is always telling me to be more aware of my surroundings. Why couldn't i have been more aware of my surroundings this afternoon? _Just as Namine had finished strapping on her last heel, the blonde heard a loud stomp coming from the direction of her window. Namine looked up from the floor to see Roxas coming into her bedroom via window.

The blonde got up from her bed and walked over to where the blonde skater was attempting to enter her room. "Need some help there?" asked Namine as she held out her hand to Roxas. The blonde skater looked up to see the blonde girl. "Oh hey" said Roxas before taking the girls hand and getting pulled into the bedroom. In one swift movement, the blonde skater made his way from the ledge of the window to the inside of the blue eyed blonde haired girls room. He landed on the carpeted floor with a nearly inaudible thump. The skater dusted off his knees that had gotten dirty while he was on the ledge before looking up at Namine. "Sup?" Roxas said as he shot a grin in the artists direction. The Skater noticed the Artist ensemble and looked the girl once over, "Wow, You look great". The blonde haired, blue eyed girl had completly ignored the Skater's compliment. "Would you care to explain to me what exactly it is that your doing in my room" asked the blonde girl. "Ohh. No thanks for the compliment?" asked Roxas. The blonde Artist groaned, she wasent in the mood for palying games. "Are you gonna answer my question or not?". Roxas caught onto her tone of voice._ Guess this has to do with whatever happened this afternoon. Whatever it was, must have really taken a toll on her_. "Im sorry Namine...Do you want me to leave?" asked Roxas. "No. I want you to tell me why your here" said Namine. "Well... Riku and Axel headed over to Traverse Town for a little while and left me home with Sora. I kinda got tired of being in that house, so I thought I'd come and hang out with my _other friend _tonight" replied Roxas. Namine attitude went from snappy and bitchy to completely guilt-striken once again. The blonde smiled a guilty smile at hearing the last couple of words the Skater had spoken . _"My other friend tonight''…He really doesn't have that many friends after all. Poor Roxas, he must be so lonely. _"Oh Roxas…I'd love to hang out tonight, but…Homecoming, I'd already promised my friends I would go." _I feel like such a bitch. _

The blonde skater leaned up against the blonde artists wall and the blonde girl looked down at the floor. Roxas had his eyebrows furrowed together, trying to figure out what to do. "Well, well, This is a problem isn't it Namine". The blonde girl looked up from the floor and quirked an eyebrow at what he had just said. "I leave my brother all alone at home on a Friday night just to come and visit you. Then I get here and your all dressed up getting ready to go to some dance leaving me here having to waste another half hour of my life skating back home after I wasted half an hour coming to see you" said Roxas. Namine blushed. "I'm sorry but-" began the blonde but was cut off by Roxas voice. "I think it's kinda obvious what you should do, Isin't it Namine?" asked the skater. "And what is that?" asked the Artist. The blue eyed blonde haired boy only chuckled as he left his place on the wall and walked the few steps over to where Namine stood. In one swift movement Roxas cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her up so that her lips where just inches from his as he sweetly whispered "Ditch your friends tonight and come out with me".

Namine's cheeks had gone from soft pink to full on crimson from the closeness of the boys face. She had a perfect view of his deep ocean blue eyes which caused her to blush even more. "What do you say?. Will you go out with me?" whispered Roxas. Namine felt his hot breath and felt her skin begin to tickle. "Please Namine" Roxas continued to whisper, "I haven't seen you in a week. I need to be with you tonight". The blonde then procceded to move Namine's face closer to his. The Namine's heart began to race as she felt her face getting closer and closer to his. _Oh my god. He's going to kiss me. What should I do. Should I stop him, shouldn't I . Do I even want this. Do I want him?. _All of the blondes internal questions didn't do anything to stop the current situation, Namine still found that his lips continued to move closer and closer to hers with each passing second. She tried to voice for him to stop but found that she couldn't talk. Somewhere deep inside of her Namine knew that the reason she couldn't voice for him to stop was because maybe, just maybe, she didn't want him to stop. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted Roxas to kiss her and maybe, just maybe she wanted to kiss him back and maybe, just maybe, she wanted him. The thought made her shiver with pleasure and without thinking, the blonde girl had closed her eyes. Then she slowly felt her lips beginn to purse as they eagerly waited to feel his lips against hers. Roxas smiled, seeing the reaction he had impacted on her. When the Skater felt the tip of their lips met, he maneuvered his head in a way so that he ended up kissing her forehead instead of her lips.

At feeling a set of lips on her forehead Namine opened her eyes. She looked up at the boy in front of her, face still flushed and hazy eyed. "R-Roxas…" the artist managed to stutter out. The skater placed his fore finger to her lips silencing her. His cool fingers on her flushed, overheated skin cause shivers to run up and down her spine. "So, what do you say? would you come out with me tonight?" Roxas once again asked Namine. Feeling that she still hadn't gained control of her voice, Namine weakly nodded her head to answer yes. The skater smiled a toothy grin, finding that he had successfully completed his mission. "J-just gimmie a few minutes to get r-ready" Namine whispered. "Sure" replied the blonde and then made his way back over to the blonde girls bedroom window. Namine silently followed behind. "I'll be at the corner of the next street. Come find me when your done" said Roxas before making his way out the window. Namine watched from inside her bedroom as Roxas crawled onto the ledge and then from the ledge onto a nearby tree and from the nearby tree down to the ground below. The blonde then saw the blue eyed, blonde haired teen pick up his skateboard ,which he had left in her front lawn, and skate away down her street where he would be waiting for her to arrive.

Once Namine couldn't see him anymore, she turned around and sunk into the chair in front of her desk. Her face was pretty much still flushed. She needed to calm down before she went out there and faced Roxas again. _Face Roxas again…what have I done?, _thought the blonde. _I was suppose to be going to Homecoming. Now I'm going out with Roxas. _The way she worded that last sentence made her head lightly spin. She was still trying to recover from the hazy feeling and anything that reminded her of what happened between her and Roxas a few minutes ago, didn't help at all. _I shouldn't be thinking about this now. What am I going to do. I can't just not show up at the dance. Kairi will start to get suspicious. She'll figure out what's going on in two seconds flat. Then she'll tell Leon and then he'll- _, Namine stopped that thought right then and there, not even wanting to think about the direction that train of thought was heading for. The blonde artist looked around her room, It suddenly seem like such a safe heaven for her small form. The blonde suddenly wished she was sick with the Flu or something, that way she could easily let down both Roxas and her friends at Homecoming without feeling as guilty about the whole situation. Namine sighed, finding that the one time she actually wished that she were sick, she found herself to be perfectly healthy. _Well, what's done is done is done. Can't change things now. Guess I'll have to start thinking of a good excuse to give the guys tomorrow. Oh god, their gonna hate me for this, _thought Namine as she grabbed her car keys from on top her Vanity Table and headed downstairs, finding that the reconciliation between her Kairi, Ollette and Yuffie would have to wait for another day.

* * *

I feel soooo bad. It's been over a month since i've updated. I'ts the longest time i've gone since updating. Schoolworks been really stressing me lately and i have midterms next week so it's not gonna get any easier from here on out. Im also moving to a new house across town and dealing with well everyday teen drama. But i promise that i'll update the next chapter reeeeeeallllyyyy soooon. I've already started to write it. Haha I made Roxy be a tease XD I've always pictured Roxas being a tease so i decided to put it in here. And also i just had to put Demyx and Reno in here as well. They're two of my favorite Square Enix characters so ofcourse they'll always have place in this fanfic :) Well it's 12:07 A.m in my town right now and im pretty tired. I've been working for hours to try to finish this chapter. and then it took me about an hour and a half to proof read cause i had to keep going back and either adding or changing somethig. Well please enjoy this latest chapter. I've put alot of effort into writting it and i apoligize again for it being late and if a little rushed. Love it or hate it, leave me a nice little review telling me what you thought. Until next time, which will hopefully very very soon. Love; Nelly :)


	15. Chapter 15

__

__

"_Well, what's done is done is done. Can't change things now. Guess I'll have to start thinking of a good excuse to give the guys tomorrow. Oh god, their gonna hate me for this, _thought Namine as she grabbed her car keys from on top her Vanity Table and headed downstairs, finding that the reconciliation between her Kairi, Ollette and Yuffie would have to wait for another day."

* * *

Namine walked down to the end of the street, all the while keeping her gaze prominent on the blonde headed Skater that was anxiously awaiting her arrival. He was gracefully leaning up against a lamppost, hands in his pockets and looking up at the darkening evening sky. When he heard her forthcoming footsteps, he turned his head so that his eyes could land on the blonde headed Artist heading his way. He gave her a cheeky, albeit arrogant, grin and waved a hello to her. Namine felt her knees go numb as she weekly waved back at him. She looked down at the floor to hide her blushing face as well. Weather the numbing and blushing were a direct reaction to being out in the chilly evening Autumn air or due to her nervousness over the presence of the blue eyed, blonde headed boy a few feet in front of her, Namine couldn't tell.

She wrapped the too thin jacket she had laid out before hand around her lithe frame as she continued to walk over to where the skater awaited. When she had picked out the jacket, she didn't think she'd be needing to much protection from the crisp November air. _I thought I'd be in my nice, warm car right now on my way to Homecoming_. The thought sent a pant of guilt through Namine as she slowed down her pace and came to a complete halt in front of the lamppost where Roxas stood, her head still facing downward towards the floor. What exactly did she think she was doing here? Especially tonight of all nights! With Roxas no less! She had her friendships with Kairi, Yuffie and Ollette hanging by a single thread that was withering more and more with each passing second to take care off. She should be at the dance mending their friendship not out on a date with Roxas.

_Date… wait this isn't a date…is it?. It can't be… can it?. _The thought made the artist shiver with discomfort_. No no no no NO!_ Namine refused to acknowledge this as a date. She refused to acknowledge any of this. This wasn't right. Namine knew that better than anyone._ I shouldn't be here right now. I should be at school…at the dance with my friends_, she thought to herself. _This isn't anytime to be parading around town with him! Oh God, what if Leon or Kairi find out. I'll be in deep shit! I can't bear to have any of them be be mad at me, I just can't. I'll just have to find someway to excuse myself from this situation and get to the Dance. "Sorry Roxas but I have somewhere to be right now"… yeah I can say that, can't i? … or something like that,_ the artist thought to herself. After a moment of silence, Namine gave a loud sigh, raised her head and stared Roxas right in the face. The words she was preparing to say started to come out of her mouth, when she suddenly stopped herself.

The boy in front of her, who had just seconds ago given her that incredibly arrogant grin, was staring at her with one of the most serene smiles the young female blonde had ever seen. His Ocean blue eyes seemed to grow hazy and dark as the shadows of his face reflected off of them. His golden mane of hair seemed to glow in the mist of the setting sun overhead. Namine all together forgot what she was going to say. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as a low incomprehensible "uh" was being slowly omitted through her lips. Roxas chuckled at the girl before him. He then reached out, took her small hand in his and very slowly began to rub his calloused thumbs over her soft, tiny fingers. "Omg Roxas? What are you-", the blonde didn't get to finish the sentence. Roxas looked straight into her eyes. Namine found herself staring back at the ocean blue orbs that belonged to the Skater as he bought her hand to his lips and upon it, placed a tender kiss.

Namine felt her head spin and her breathing slow down dramatically as Roxas delicately let go of her hand, allowing it to fall on her side. Her crystal blue eyes continued to stare at him as he looked down at the clock upon his wrist. The skater stared at it for the briefest of moments before returning to look at her face. "Come on, we gotta go. It's gonna get dark soon. A pretty Lady like you cant be walking around a Town as dangerous as this one at Nighttime now can she?". Roxas held out his hand for Namine to take. The young artist looked at the face of the blonde haired Skater then at his calloused hand. Her mind found itself drifting back to thoughts of all her friends waiting for her to show up at Homecoming.

_Where is she? Why isn't she here yet? Do you think something's happened?. _Her friends would no doubt be asking where she was if she didn't show up at the Dance tonight. If Namine did decide to be a no-show at Homecoming it would undoubtedly lead to her friends asking questions. She could of course lie and say that she had gotten sick that night and couldn't make it but that of course couldn't work. Her own mother had seen her walk out of the house just minutes ago and Namine herself had told her that she was on her way to the Homecoming dance at her school. Worst of all is that If Kairi were to bring up the Homecoming Dance and mention how Namine had failed to go while her mother was around, they would then surely figure out that she had lied.

If they figured out that she had lied, then they would start asking here where exactly she had gone that night. Kairi was no idiot, she'd be able to catch on pretty quickly and figure out what it is that Namine's doing. That would presumably lead to the end of their friendship seeing as how Namine had broken her promise Kairi. It would then subsequently lead to the end of her friendships with Yuffie and Ollette as well. Then there was Leon. Kairi would be sure to tell him that she was still seeing Roxas, Therefore making him angry, promoting him to seek out Roxas and then- Namine cut her thoughts short right then and there. She absolutely did not want to think about what her elder brother would do to Roxas if he found out that the two where still seeing each other behind his back.

It took Namine only a few seconds to run all these thoughts through her head. She couldn't, she just couldn't agree to going out with him tonight for fear of what it might lead to. She found that she was still staring at his hand, the hand that was still outstretched towards her, beckoning the young blonde to join him. She averted her attention from his hand back up to his face. Her breath caught at her throat. Roxas ocean blue eyes were filled with such sadness. They're glass-like state threatened to spill over unshed tears as he pulled his hand back knowing very well that the blonde Artist would not take it. Namine's heart sank. In both one night, _In less than five minutes is more like it_, this sixteen year old skater boy had both shown her the most Sincere and most heartbreaking thing she'd ever seen in her life.

One of the blonde artists hand reach over and grabbed the skaters while the other shakily reached up and very tenderly stroked his cheek. Namine reveled at how warm his skin felt as he buried his face in her hand. "I'm so sorry" the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty whispered to Roxas. "Don't misunderstand me, I'd love nothing more than to go and spend the night with you wherever it was that you were taking me but I…I just cant right now. I promised my friends that I'd go with them to this dance. I got into this stupid argument with Yuffie this afternoon. I'm almost certain that Kairi hates me. Ollette will probably end up hating me as well if I don't show up at Homecoming tonight. I need to go make things right. You understand, don't you Roxas?"

The Skater was silent. His eyes where now hidden by his overgrown bangs as he stared down at the ground. Namine felt tears start to fill up her owm eyes as well. She let her hand slowly fall down from his face. "Roxas?" she tried again but to no avail. She wanted to beat herself unconscious. What had she just done? She didn't mean to hurt him with her words but she just couldn't miss Homecoming, not when there was an almost certainty in which Kairi could so easily find out who she was with tonight. The blonde skater still made no sound. He remained still and unmoving. "I- I think I'll just go now", said Namine. She began to make the walk back to her house when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked back to see that Roxas had not yet let go of her hand. He then looked up at her and to Namine's surprise, a cocky smile was spread across his handsom face. His eyes however still retained thier saddening glassy-like state that they were in just moments ago. He could try to play it off like it wasen't a big deal by displaying a thoothy smile but Namine knew him better. Her rejection had hurt him bad. The fakeness of the smile he was putting on for her only made her want to cry all the more. She was about to reconsider, about to take that one in a million shot, and instead stay and hang out with him instead of going to coulden't bear to see him like this.

"Gezz Namine, what are you apologizing for? I'm the one who practically dragged you here against your will. If you had somewhere to be why didn't you just say so? Damb, wanted to hang out with me that badly, huh? Easy there Tiger. Remember, I _do _have a girlfriend you know.", said the blonde statement quickliy abolished any ideas that she had previously forming in her head. Namine's tear threatening eyes seem to dissapear. They were quickly replaced with an expression of annoyance. _Why that son of a bitch He actually thinks that** I** wanna be with **him**? HA!. _It seems that her emotions were as easily shifting as his were. "Excuse me, Count Arrogance" Namine began, her voice easily deciphering her mood, "I did tell you I was going to Homecoming tonight! But then you come into my room and start with this whole "Ohh I came to see you and had to skate over an hour to get here bull" and the "Oh lets hang out! I haven't seen you in a while shit" and then you...you started to...to", Namine didnt know how to finish that sentence. Her thoughts went back to the moment earlier in her bedroom that day. After Roxas had snuck into her room he had teased her beyond possible. She was so sure that he was going to kiss her back there. However instead, he ended up kissing her forehead. As if that wasn't shocking enough for her, she had come to the realization that she sorta, kinda, maybe wanted him to kiss her after all. The thought made her cheeks flush pink._ Maybe I do wanna be with him afterall. _She looked up in his direction and saw that he was lowly chuckling to himself. "I did what Namine? Huh?" asked Roxas, obviously knowing what it was she was referring to.

Namine furrowed her eyebrows together and glared at the blonde haired skater. She made a "hmpfgh" and crossed her hands. "You know, you can be such an ass sometimes. And Just so you know, those mood swings of your's are starting to give whiplash. I don't think i'll be able to keep up with them". "Just something else for you to get used to baby", replied Roxas with a snicker. Namine rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "Whatever, I don't have time to deal with your arrogance right now. I have a dance to get to. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend. Im sure She'd be missing you right about now". She head Roxas footsteps as he jogged to her side and stop right infront of her, blocking her way. "Let's not talk about Selphie right now okay" said the Skater, his voice taking a slightly darker tone. Before Namine could respond, his voice had once again taken it's former happy complexity. "Anyway, You'll definitely come home straight after your dance though right? I didn't just come here to grace you with my presence after all. I really did want us to hang out tonight".

Namine turned to look at the blonde haired blue eyed boy._ Again with the moodswings, they really are gonna end up giving me whiplash!._ She thought about what Roxas had said before about Selphie."You were the one who had bought her up in the first place" the artist wanted to say. After a second's hesitation she decided against it, after all, she didn't want to talk about Selphie either. Instead, Namine put a finger to her chin and seemed to really think about the latter question her had asked. "Hmmmmm, I really don't know. Are you sure you didn't come her to just grace me with your presence?", Namine Joked. Roxas held up a hand and put the other over is heart, as if he were taking an oath at court. "I swear", he answered. Namine looked at him yet. Yes his arrogant and cheeky grin was still there plastered on his face but his eyes showed the sincerity of his words._ Does this boy have layers or what? I swear he's just like an open book. All his emotions are displayed right on in his face_. Namine giggled at the discovery she had just made. She found herself liking that he was such an open book and could easily be read. Her father had always told her that she as well wasent good at hiding her feelings. It made her giddy that she had found another person like her. She smiled. "Alright", said the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, "It is only a School Dance after all. It should finish by Ten o'clock. Meet me in the yard under my window at about Ten Thirty?". Roxas smile widened, " Perfect! Ten Thirty it is". Namine could only chuckle at his excitement. She too coulden't wait for Homecoming to be over. "You can count on it".

* * *

Roxas watched from the lamppost as Namine's Car turned around the corner and then disappeared down the street. _There she goes_. The thought echoed in his head. He would never admit to her how much she had actually hurt him when she decided to choose her friends over him._ Although i'm pretty sure she already knows_. It made him feel like he were nine years old again when he and Sora would go to the park together. He'd sit on the swing and watch as the other children and their parents would play together. He would become so envious of them. Their Parents of the kids had chosen them while his Parents had chosen themselves over him. Roxas eventually learned that his Mom and Dad had abandoned him with Sora and his drunk of a Father when he was five years old. That story that Sora and Riku had told him about how his parents had died in a car accident, Roxas had learned was 100 percent bullshit. At first of course he had refuse to believe it when his uncle finally told him. _How could Momma and Daddy ever leave me_? Roxas would think back then. Yet as the years went by and he grew older Roxas eventually learned to accept the truth. He always wondered why Sora or Riku or Axel would never take him to his parents grave back then and now he knew why. _Because there wasen't one._

Maybe that's the reason he's such a problem child now. He drinks it up and smokes it up to try to get rid of the sting of loneliness he's felt in his heart ever since his uncle revealed the truth to him all those years ago. Hell, that's the very reason he's put up with that bitch Selphie for so long now. The loneliness was constantly eating away at him and he needed someone to keep it at bay. Yes, its true that she does helps get rid of the sting for the short ammount of time when their having sex but it always manages to make its way back. Namine however has been able to do more to fill the hole in his heart in the few short moments they've shared together than Selphie has been able to do for him in the year and a half they'd been together. Namine, she's different. While Selphie decides to walk away and find somebody else to fuck the second his emotions get all of whack, Namine stays, faces it head on and tries to find the best way to coax him back to calmness. In the short time that he's known her, Namine has never once abandoned Roxas when he really needed her. Not in the street, when she found him passed out in the Alley from smoking to much Pot or even tonight for that matter. She was willing to skip out on her school dance just to spend time with him. Even thought she ended up having to go, she had promised to return to him right after her Dance so that they could some spend time together. Roxas exhaled deeply as he leaned himself off the lamppost. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk in the direction of Namine's house.

He easily made his way through the gate without being seen from the people inside. The Skater then walked to the side yard, found the blonde artists second story bedroom window and slumped himself agaist the wall below it. He slid down the side wall of the house until he reached the hard, cold ground of her backyard. Roxas reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He quickly lit up the Cig, placed it to his lips and greedily inhaled the smoke emitting from it. He looked up at the sky. The Stars clearly visible now that the Sun had set. Roxas looked at his watch on his wrist. It read 5:25. He shook his free hand through his hair. The dance doesn't even start till six. He mentally counted the hours till Ten o'clock. Five hours, he thought. The Skater took another drag of his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. He decided that it really didn't matter at all how long he'd have to sit there and wait. He'd gladly stay there, sitting in this cold ground for Ten, Fifteen, even Twenty hours if it was just to see her beautiful, smiling face of an Angel.

_I'd wait forever for you, Namine._

* * *

All right, all right. I give you all full premition to hate on me as much as you'd like. I know its been forever since i updated but hey being a sophmore isisnt as easy as it looks. Especially when your taking almost all honors clases and have the looming cloud of the never ending drama following you everywhere but thank goodness thats over know. Well anyway onto better news. It is officially Summer Vacation WOO-HOO! Im gonna party hard and drink it up! It also means that i will have more time to update my fanfics, so worry not people. Anywho, This is chapter 15 of my liddle story here. Kinda crappy i know but hey, in my defense, I litterally stayed up all night wrtting this. Started at 10 oclock pm and it is now 5:49 am and im hella tired. I myself however am kinda proud of this crappy chappy right here, let me tell you that what i had planned originally could have gone in a whole different way and by diffrent i mean butt ugly and ny butt ugly i mean the involvement of Leon. I felt that i needed to change it though because the Roxas in the original planned chapter was to much of a lack-of-a- better word pussy and thats no what im trying to convey of him as in this story. Worry not folks, the hot, angsty, sexy drama filled stuff is yet to come. Oh i also got a bigger faster laptop last week wich means like i said before, you can deffinately expect another chapter very very very soooon. so now its 5:53 am and imma bout to fall asleep on my laptop. congratualte me however you guys, this was my first ever all nighter :D YAY! and as allways reviews are amor. Goodnight XD


	16. Chapter 16

The Skater took another drag of his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. He decided that it really didn't matter at all how long he'd have to sit there and wait. He'd gladly stay there, sitting in this cold ground for Ten, Fifteen, even Twenty hours if it was just to see her beautiful, smiling face of an Angel.

_I'd wait forever for you, Namine._

* * *

When Namine first stepped into her High School Gym, where her Homecoming dance was being held, she was greeted by two things. The first being a huge crowd of dancing people. The second being the dim amount of lighting in the room. This cause her a great dilemma as she knew that with the minimal amount of light and the great amount of people there it would take a while for her to find one the friends she was suppose to be meeting up with at the dance. All the bodies in the Gym made the surrounding air hot and humid and Namine found herself beginning to sweat after about a minute in the Gymnasium. The blonde headed girl began to make her way through the crowd of people trying to find one of her friends.

_This sucks,_ she thought,_ I can't see anything!_

Moving bodies where pressing up against her in every direction, their sweat mixing with hers. _Ewwwww, this is disgusting._ She hastened her way to the other end of the crowd and came up on the opposite end of the Gymnasium. She looked into the crowd, trying again to spot one of her friends, but could not seem to find one. Namine sighed.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I should just go back home,_ she thought and was about to do just that when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Namine, over here!"

The blonde haired girl turned around and sure enough saw her red headed cousin waving her over to a table at the far end of the room. Kairi was joined by Ollette and Hayner, who we're huddle close together at one side of the table, and by Yuffie_, _who was sitting next to Kairi, texting on her phone. A hollow pit formed in Namine's stomach as her eyes focused on the black haired girl sitting next to her cousin, she wasn't sure if Yuffie had forgiven her for what happened that afternoon.

"Hey guys", said Namine as she made it to where they were all sitting.

"Hey" said Kairi as she went to go hug her cousin, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Hi" said Ollette briefly before turning her attention back to Hayner, who had begun to caress her cheek with his forefinger.

Yuffie didn't say a thing and continued to text on her phone. Namine's heart sank.

"I'm so glad you finally made it. What took you so long?", asked Kairi as she pulled Namine into the other vacant seat next to hers.

"Calm down Kai, It was only 15 minutes, Its not as if I'd actually flake out on you and not come" said the blonde haired artist. _Although that might have been the situation about half an hour ago, _Namine added in the back of her mind. Kairi smirked and crossed her legs as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know about that, you've been so M.I.A. lately. What's the deal with that?".

Namine blinked once, twice, three times.

"Have I really?", she replied in a too-high voice.

Kairi nodded her head in response, "Yeah, you have"

"I haden't noticed"

She wasn't the worst liar in the world but she also wasn't exactly the best, especially when lying to people who knew her so well. Kairi quirked an eyebrow, she had noticed Namine's voice rise, but shrugged it off and took another sip of her drink. Things felt awfully quite between the two despite the loudness of the DJ stand that was only a couple of meters away.

"So", Namine began, trying to break the silence, "Where are the others?"

"Hikari got here with us but then disappeared when some guy asked her to dance. Tidus and Maria are probably doing their Couple act around here somewhere. Ollette and Hayner might as well not be here at all".

The two turned around to see if either Hayner or Ollette had anything to say about Kairi's remark. Neither one responded, being to busy kissing one another. Namine and Kairi smirked. Everyone had known those two had fancied each other for a while now. Good for the two of them for finally getting together. They heard a snort coming from Kairi's left and saw that their black haired companion was glaring at the two kissing forms.

"Jezz, would you two do us all a favor and get yourselves a room? No one wants to see you swapping tongues thank you very much", said Yuffie, finally put her phone away.

Hayner flipped her off, not once breaking the kiss. Namine heard Yuffie _Hmpth._ She and Kairi fell into fits of laughter until the black haired girl turned her glare on them, causing their giggles to subdue into small chuckles.

"There you are Blondie! I thought you'd never show up! What took you so long?" said Hikari, having emerged seemingly out-of-nowhere and joining them at the table. She took a seat next to Yuffie.

"What? Is that like the question of the night or something? I was only 15 minutes late, 20 tops" said the Namine.

"Well" began the fiery red head as she combed her hair with her nails "You have been.."

"M.I.A. lately", Namine finished for her. "I know, I know"

"Well, that's good. As long as she knows its the truth!" said Yuffie to Hikari.

Her voice wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't all that warm either.

"Gosh, don't they ever come up for air?" asked Kairi.

All four pairs of eyes once again turned to the couple at the other end of their table, lips still intertwined.

"_Yeahhhh_, this is getting awkward…Maybe we should leave the two of them alone for a little while" said Hikari.

"I agree. Let's go", Yuffie said glancing at both the fiery red-head and the violet-haired one.

The three girls got up from their seats and began to make their way onto the Dance Floor but Namine stayed sitting behind. When Yuffie had said _"Let's go", _she wasn't sure if she was included or not.

_This was a total mistake. She hates me. I shouldn't have came tonight._

"So Namine, are you gonna stay behind and watch those two swap spit all night or are you gonna come with us?" asked Yuffie.

Namine looked up at her black haired friend. She stared at her for a moment before realization hit her as to what had just happened.

_Did she just…?_

"Are you coming or not?" asked Yuffie again.

The blonde stared at her black haired friend for a moment longer before smiling.

"Yeah, of course. Definitely", said Namine.

She got up from her seat at their table, leaving Hayner and Ollette behind, to join Yuffie and Kairi and Hikari.

"Wait, Yuffie", said the blonde artist.

She reached out as grabbed Yuffie by the shoulder. Kairi looked back at the two, obviously curious.

"Can you give us a minute Kai?", asked Namine.

Kairi looked at her cousin and her black haired friend once more before shrugging and heading of with her Fiery haired friend.

"What is it Namine?" asked Yuffie, confused as to why the Blonde had asked her to stay behind.

"Look, Yuffie" Namine began, "About this afternoon in Ancient History, I'm really, really sorry. I honestly didn't hear you calling me at all. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble"

The Blonde artist looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet her black haired friend's gaze. It wasn't until she felt Yuffie put a hand on her shoulder that she looked up. To her great relief, Yuffie was giggling.

"Are you seriously still worried about that?" The black haired girl laughed.

Namine frowned. That wasn't the exact answer she had been expecting.

"It's not funny. It's been seriously stressing me out since this afternoon".

The Blondes reaction only increased the laughter coming from the dark haired girl.

Namine shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh. Here she was trying to apologize for something she was starting to convince herself she shouldn't even be apologizing for and Yuffie had the nerve to laugh at her. It took the black haired girl about another minute to quite down. When she finally did, she smiled at the Blonde.

"Alright, I admit that I _may _have over-reacted a little and I'm sorry for that, I honestly didn't think you would take it so personally. So do _you_ forgive_ me?_"

Namine had to smile at that.

"Of course I do!".

The blonde slung her arm around her black haired friends shoulder and together, they walked out into the dance floor.

Before Namine knew it, the Homecoming Dance had come to an end. Everywhere around her people where gathering their belongings and leaving in groups. The blonde left the building along with Hikari, Kairi and Yuffie. Hayner and Ollette had disappeared halfway through the dance, the same could be said about Maria and Tidus. Hikari invited them all to an after party that some Senior was throwing. Kairi quickly accepted the offer, never being one to pass up a chance to get liquored up. Yuffie however passed saying that she has already made plans with Seifer and Leon and hastily said goodbye to her friends before departing.

"So what about you Blondie? You in?", asked Hikari as they made it to her car.

Namine shook her head.

"No, not tonight you guys. I'll have to pass"

"Oh, come on" said Kairi.

"It be _fun_" Hikari added.

"Nah, I'm not really in a party-ing type of mood tonight. Maybe some other time"

two red headed girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kay", said Kairi.

"Alright", said Hikari, "Your loss"

The blonde watched her cousin and Hikari as they got into Hikari's car and drove out of sight before getting out her own keys from her purse and walking over to her car.

She opened the door, got inside, started the car and drove out of the School parking lot.

In reality, she was pretty tempted to go to that party. Getting drunk and letting loose was something she was greatly craving at the moment. She was craving it so much in fact, that for a brief moment, she was tempted to pull over, call up Hikari and ask her where exactly this party was suppose to be. The temptation, however, left just as quickly as it had arrived when her thoughts strayed to the person who was waiting for her at her house at that very moment. Before she even realized it, she was turning a corner and driving down her neighborhood. She saw her house in the distance and noticed that her driveway was empty.

_Guess Mom and Dad went out again_.

Namine shrugged, _It's better that they're not here anyway. Works out to my advantage in the end._

She pulled into her driveway and parked her car. The blonde got out and looked around for any sign of sunny blonde hair. She couldn't see any.

Namine walked toward her backyard, her feet had by then started to move on their own. She opened the gate, walked down it's stone-lit path and sure enough, she found him there, leaning against the wall under her bedroom window. His arms were folded against his chest. He was looking up at the sky. He seemed to have heard he coming because he suddenly looked over in her direction. Roxas stared at her for a moment before smiling at her. Namine felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hey", said Roxas.

"Hi", Namine replied back, her whole face feeling hot now.

He walked over to her and patted down her hair. Namine whole body felt boiling. The feeling, however, was unexplainably nice.

"So ready to go?" asked the Skater.

Namine simply nodded her head, unable to form any words. She felt Roxas grab her hand and, together, they walked out of her backyard, and into the night.

* * *

Hi guys, It's definitely been a while, almost 7 months. Im super sorry about the long amounts of time between the updates but I just cant write/update if my heart and soul isn't completely in it. I am proud to say however that I have re-found inspiration on this story, as well as my others, anew and will hope to update again soon. The next update to this story in particular wont be far off but it wont be that soon either. The reason being that the other day, I was looking through previous chapters and this story and all I kept thinking was "Jesus Christ my grammar was fucking horrible". Therefore, I am going to take some time to re-edit and revise the first 15 chapters of this fic and once that's done you can expect and update not long after. I have also recently started a new Fic called _Forever After_ based on the book and movie Tuck Everlasting. You fans might want to check it out. And, last but not least, as I had promised long ago to some of you, I had made a new cover to this FanFic. The link is on my profile under the full summary. Hope you guys like it, I literally busted my ass making it. Well, I think thats it. Again, 1,000 apologies for not updating sooner and a million more for delaying the next chapter because of editing and revising but for those of you who will continue to stick with this story until the end despite my erratic way, I thank you!

Chapter 1; re-edited and revised, already up kiddies. Made some changes and has further information on this matter so you might wanna go check it out ;]

As always. Reviews are love 3


	17. Chapter 17

Namine simply nodded her head. She felt Roxas grab her hand and, together, they walked out of her backyard, and into the night.

* * *

Despite her worries that things might become awkward between the two of them, Namine found herself surprisingly at ease as she walked around town with Roxas. They talked about her Homecoming Dance for the first couple of minutes. She told him of her sadness and guiltiness over the recent drift that had formed between her and her friends. Namine noticed how Roxas winced when she mentioned Kairi and Yuffie yet he did not say a thing. She decided not to either. She wasn't all to clear on the details of the rivalry between her brother's and Roxas's gangs, but she knew enough. Her and Roxas's "relationship" was still on that fragile, beginners stage. She didn't want to take any chances in screwing it all up by mentioning anything regarding Leon or, she shuddered, Dylon, Kairi's deceased brother.

They didn't talk much after that except for a few words exchanged between the two here and there. The silence however was welcome, not in the way in which their previous conversation had made things awkward, but in a way in which it made them fully appreciate what was happening. There they were here and they were together. Namine glanced a look at Roxas every now and then, he seemed so at peace as he walked along side her. The blonde artist noticed, as a blush crept to her cheeks, that he hadn't once let go of her hand since they left her house. The thought cause her to smile.

Before tonight, Namine had never really noticed how big Twilight town actually was, or so it seemed as they had been walking for the last 45 minutes. The Blonde was just about to ask Roxas how much longer they'd be walking, she hadn't bothered changing out of her Heels and Dress or bothered to get another Jacket, when Roxas led her into a dead end street. The neighborhood consisted of small, shabby-looking houses, a complete variation to the Victorian mansion in which Namine lived with her family. Namine felt her heart sink at the thought of Roxas growing up in a place like this, the neighborhood didn't exactly have that homely feeling to it. The blonde skater led her to the end of the street until they reached a small, two-story house. The blonde Artist looked up at it ominously as she took noticed that Roxas's "home" didn't look all to friendly from the outside.

"Wait here", the Skater said to her.

Namine did as she was told. She felt the warmness from her hand disappear as Roxas let go of it. She watched as he made his way through the metal gate that surrounded the house, up the small path and walked in through its main door.

* * *

Roxas walked into the living room and found Sora pretty much where he had left him, glued to the T.V playing videogames.

"Hey buddy", said the spiky haired teen.

Roxas noticed with a chagrin that his brother had not bothered to clean up at all. There were Beer cans, candy wrappers, dirty clothes and the oh-so questionable looking pizza that had been sitting in the box on top of the table for days now. He couldn't bring Namine into a place like this, what would she think of him?

"Um...Sora?"

"Yeah?", replied the brunette, his gaze never wavering from his game.

"There's something I think you should know."

At this, Sora turned his attention to Roxas.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?".

Roxas sighed. Sora had always been like a big brother to him. For as long as he could remember, Sora had been the one constant in his life. He could remember, far back when he was still a little boy, right after his mother had died, Sora, still a child himself, had taken up the responsibility of raising Roxas on his own. He remembered Sora taking him to the park, making him food, helping him with his homework and standing up to the other kids at school who used to pick on Roxas, threatening to kick their ass if they didn't stop. Yes, he'd always been over-protective of his little brother and it seems, that as the years passed by, that Sora's over-protective attitude had yet to waiver.

"No Sora, I'm not hurt. It's just that I think I should tell you that-"

The skater then noticed that his brothers attention wasn't on him. Sora was craning his neck looking at something behind the skater. The brunette immediately frowned.

"Roxas! What the hell man!", Sora's voice broke throughout the livingroom.

"What?"

"You bought her here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot, I can see her through the window dumbass"

Roxas turned around and saw that Sora was right, he could indeed see Namine through the living room window.

"Oh…yeah…about that…"

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you mentally insane? What where you thinking? Bringing HER here? Do you know what would happen if Axel and Riku came home and saw her here? Do you have any idea what Leon would do to you if he found out you bought his little sister to our house?"

"What the hell man, weren't you the one who was encouraging me to stop avoiding her and actually make an effort and talk to her?". Roxas was getting angry. First Sora convinces him to go the extra mile and make friends with her and now, when it seems that things are finally starting to turn in that direction, Sora completely turns against him?

The blue eyed, brown haired boy sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I just…wasn't expecting you to bring her here! I mean come on Roxas, she's Leon's sister. I have nothing against you to being friends, I'm all for it… but don't you think bringing her here is a little... I don't know... risky? I mean, what if someone see's her? Leon would-"

"Well it's to late for that now" Roxas said, cutting of his brother. "I just came in here to tell you to clean up a bit, make this place look presentable for a change"

"Roxas, I don't know if this is such a good-"

"Just do it, okay!", and without another spoken word, Roxas exited the house to retrieve the blonde headed girl waiting for him outside.

* * *

Namine started to shiver. It seems all her previous incident's with the cold autumn air had not done anything to remind her to switch from her thin summer layers to her warmer fall clothing. Not like she had many of those to speak of. She had spent her whole life living in a tropical paradise and although she had by now gotten used to living in twilight town, she still sometimes longed for the warm, sunny island which she had called her home for over 10 years.

"Pretty cold out tonight isn't it?"

The sudden voice bought the blonde out of her train of thought. It was Roxas.

"Yeah, it is", said Namine as another shiver rocked her small frame.

Roxas simply smiled. "Come on, I'll give you some clothes you can wear. I'm pretty sure that dress in not Winter time clothing"

Namine nodded in agreement. She allowed Roxas to once again take her hand and lead her into the house.

* * *

The first thing Namine noticed when she entered the house was that it seemed even smaller on the inside than it did on the outside. Everything in the tiny living room, from the worn out sofa, to the broken recliner, to the "out of place" Plasma TV seemed to be cluttered together. Her heart sank as she once again thought of Roxas growing up in a place like this. She furrowed her eyes in worry over the boy standing beside her. Roxas noticed this and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Namine shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Promise".

"Are you sure? I'll take you home if you want?"

"No. I'm good. Honest". She smiled at the skater beside her then turned her head to get another good look at the small living room. That's when something else caught Namine's attention. That being a head of brown spikes, rushing through the room.

"Namine, you remember my brother Sora"

At hearing his name called, Sora turned around. He had a pile of clothes in his hands. At seeing Namine, Sora suddenly dropped everything he was carrying, re-creating the mess on the floor, and waved to the blonde.

"Hey there" said Sora, giving her a toothy grin.

Namine heard Roxas groan beside her and saw him face palm. Namine giggled at his childish act. She turned back to Sora and smiled back. "Hi Sora, it's nice to see you again".

"Likewise"

"I'm going to take Namine upstairs to change", Roxas said suddenly, "You finish cleaning up this dump, okay?"

"Alright Roxy"

"Don't call me that"

The artist saw the spiky haired teen shake his head and give a small chuckle. Roxas, hands still intertwined with Namine's, led her through the living room and up the stairs at the far end corner of the room.

"Careful what you two get up to up there, don't want to do anything you'll regret later on", Sora called after them.

Namine blushed at Sora's comment, fanning her face with her hair to hide her rosining cheeks.

_How in the world could he possibly suggest something like that?_

She heard Roxas sigh but do nothing else as the duo continued up the stairs, Namine not understanding the double-meaning behind Sora's words.

* * *

When Namine walked into Roxas room she noted that it looked to be about as big as her Kitchen stockroom. There was a twin bed up against a corner. Namine also noted that the bed had no sheets either. Next to the bed was a small nightstand. Across the room, there was a tiny, cramped closet. The room was, like the rest of the house the artist noticed, a mess. The floor was littered with things from dirty clothes, to sneakers, to empty alcohol bottles and beer cans and to, Namine felt her heart sink, condom wrappers. She never did try to delude herself. She knew very well that Roxas had girlfriend, _Selphie was her name?_, and she convinced herself that what they were doing wasn't wrong. They were just two friends hanging out. Just two friends having a good time.

_Still… I don't think friends feel their stomachs drop when they learn that their friends are having sex with their girlfriends_.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm usually never really home so I don't get a lot of opportunities to clean up, ya' know. "

"No, no, it's fine. I get it"

Roxas walked over to his closet and looked through a pile of clothes that rested on the floor. He emerged a few seconds later with a wife beater and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Here, don't worry, they're clean" said the skater as he handed Namine the clothes.

"They might be a little big on you but I bet it's a hell lot of a more comfortable than that dress"

"Thanks, I appreciate it", replied the blonde as she graciously took the clothes from him.

"I'll leave you alone to change. You can leave your things on my bed. If you need anything, I'll be right outside"

"Thanks, I appreciate it".

Roxas made his way to his bedroom door. "No peaking", the skater heard the blonde haired artist say from behind him.

The blonde haired teen chuckled to himself before answering. "No promises" and with that, Roxas exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Roxas was right, the clothes were to big on her. Not overly huge in which she would drown in a sea of fabric but they were indeed baggy enough. It came as a bigger surprise to her than it should have because, to Namine, Roxas always seemed to have such a small frame. Hmmmmm, it seems to her that she learns something new about the blonde skater everyday. She took her homecoming dress off the floor and placed it neatly on the skaters bed. She placed her shoes right next to them. The last thing she needed was to loose her clothes in this mess of a room. _I'd never be able to find them!_

Namine exited the room and found the blonde skater slumped against the foot of the door.

"Hey", said the artist when she saw him sitting there,

He, however, remained silent. Namine leaned down on her knees to meet him at head level. Roxas wouldn't return her gaze. He simply continued to look at the floor, his eyes full of sadness. Namine began to panic.

_Have I done something wrong?_

"Roxas?"

The blonde teen reached out her hand to place it on the skaters shoulder but he took hold of her wrist at the last minute. Namine looked from her hand to Roxas face. His eyes were on her now. She stared back into his. They were such an intense shade of blue. Namine felt like she could drown in them. The thought caused her cheeks to rosen.

"Look Namine", Roxas began, "I know that this isn't exactly the glamorous lifestyle your used too. Actually, I'm 100% sure that this is the total and complete opposite of it. Your not used to seeing this on a regular basis. Your rich, I'm not, I get that. You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. I can take you home right now and think nothing of it. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable."

Namine was speechless at first, not knowing how to respond to such a declaration but soon enough she felt tears at the brim of her eyes. Besides her father, she had never really meet anyone who would put her own feelings ahead of theirs. All the artist wanted to do was lean into the skaters shoulder and cry. She, however, refused to break down in front of him. She took a deep breath, looked into his deep, blue eyes and smiled.

"Roxas, I haven't been living in this big fancy-shmancy bubble my entire life. I get that there are people out there who don't have as much money as my family does. Who gives a fuck anyway? Social status, social boundaries, social behavior, all that stuff shouldn't be a factor when it comes to friendship."

The blonde took both of the skaters hands into her own.

"I don't care Roxas. You could be rich, poor, middle-class, I just don't care. At the end of the day I'm just really happy I got to meet you. Your nice, sweet, considerate. Who care's that you grew up in a smaller neighborhood than most? I don't."

The skater simply started back at the artist, the words she spoke slowly beginning to make sense to him.

"Roxas?"

The skater close his eyes, smiled and then did something Namine totally found unexpected yet welcoming. Roxas leaned his head and placed it on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked, "I think you should now, right of the bat, that I'm emotionally damaged. I'm not in my right state of mind."

Namine lightly chuckled, "Aren't we all".

Roxas nuzzled himself closer to her neck. _She smells good_, he thought to himself as her felt his cheeks go red.

"Come on, we should hurry up and go downstairs", said the artist, "Before Sora begins to wonder if we really are doing things that we'll soon regret".

Roxas stood up and then helped Namine off the floor.

"I think you've been doing something you'll regret from the moment you met me".

The blonde girl simply rolled her eyes at the skater and giggled lightly

"Hmmmmm, maybe you're right. We'll just have to see, won't we?".

The blonde twosome, unbeknownst to them, then intertwined their fingers and proceeded to make their way down the staircase hand in hand.

* * *

Hey ya'll, the one and only Laughingx4ever here! So just to let you all know. I'm still in the process of re-editing this story and I wasen't gonna upload until it was totally 100% complete but what can I say? Inspiration took hold of me and before I knew it, I was done with chapter 17. This is just a little treat for you all while you await the next chapter and I await these re-edits to be done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 17, Roxy and Nami are gonna start turning up the heat in these next couple of chapters. You'll just have to sit penitently and wait for their long anticipated FIRST KISS! I'm so excited I just wanna write it now XD! We'll hope you and enjoy it and as always you're welcomed to read and reviews are oh-so loved3


End file.
